Tails and Strawberries
by MidnightRose413
Summary: It's summer, love is in the air. What about Ikuto and Amu? Will they grow closer with every moment spent together? Read to find out. I'm terrible at summaries, but PLEASE read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Fever and Dr Ikuto?

**A FEW IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**As you know, this is a fan fiction, so I'm changing up some of the details. **

**Amu plus all her guardian buds are all 16. Utau, Kukai are 17, and Ikuto is 18. **

**Amu still has her guardian characters, including Dia, who has finally come out of her egg for good (explained in story).**

**Ikuto attends a private high school whereas everyone else attends a public one. **

**This doesn't follow the manga exactly. (hint: Ikuto hasn't confessed his love for Amu….yet) :)**

**ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1

It's been two weeks since we saved Ikuto from the grasps of Easter and their hideous Death Rebel Plan. He's on good terms with his director now, after the director had a so-called "revelation." Now the director has gained a heart, figuratively of course. Furthermore, Ikuto's finally quit Easter, for good.

Aside from that, A LOT has happened. Since then, Ikuto and I have spent much more time together, but he's still exactly the same. ( I being Amu of course). He still makes his perverted comments 24/7, teases me until my face is as red as a tomato (or strawberry, like he says), and sneaks into my room a couple of nights. I really can't explain why we're spending so much time together, but it's ok with me. Partially because my crush over Tadase has finally gone away and the two of them are back to being "pals," (at least they aren't trying to beat the living day lights out of each other).

I guess my crush for Tadase just went away after I realized that it was just a childhood crush, not amounting to much now that I was more "mature." Also, after Tadase said I should be with a certain "someone else," I realized that Tadase and I were only meant to be friends. Besides, I've seen his eye on a certain Lulu…_hmmm I could put in a good word for him. Tehehehe_.

But something he said bothered me. "Certain someone?" He seemed to be hinting at someone, but I guess I'm just not that "wise" to figure out who. Oh well, my life's going great, why complicate is?

It's the final day of school, exams already over with. I wasn't feeling so great. Maybe it's post-exams illness, but whatever the case, I felt like crap. When the school bell rang along with the cheers of all the students, I slowly stood up from my desk and headed for the door.

"Amu," I heard Rima, my best friend say, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a little headache. Hey I gotta go, Ikuto's probably waiting," I responded as I walked out the classroom.

Did I mention that Ikuto walks me to and from school, ever since we saved him? Even though his school is only a block or two away from mine, it's still kinda weird. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cool that he does it, but sometimes the walk is completely silent because he doesn't say anything. I asked, one day, why he goes through the trouble of walking me to and fro. His response was that "Some actual pervert might come and abduct me." Whatever the case, I secretly somewhat like the walks. SOMEWHAT. –clears throat- Somewhat. I fell protected.

As I walked to the gate, my head felt as though someone was beating against it with a hammer. It felt hotter than usual, meaning an arising fever. My legs felt weak, and my stomach grumbled—I hadn't eaten anything since last night. When I finally reached the sidewalk in front of my school, there I saw him waiting, leaning against a lamppost. When his eyes met mine, he quickly walked over.

"Yo." Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Hey," I replied weakly. I hoped he hadn't caught that, but seeing he was like a cat, his senses picked up everything.

"Amu, is something wrong?" Ikuto asked as he stood in front of me.

"…um, no. Just a headache," I mumbled back.

"Let's get you home then…I don't want you to puke on me or something," He smirked, possibly trying to cheer me up (what way does _teasing _help cheer someone up?!?!?!?). But I didn't react as I usually do, I just kept walking, trying my hardest NOT to collapse in front of Ikuto.

"Amu," he said as he grabbed my hand with his. I looked in shock at out joined hands. This was a shock. He rarely did this. I mean being friends and all, I though hand holding was like couple stuff, so this was new. "Are you sure it's just a headache?" he asked again.

"Yes," I responded with a little edge, partially because my empty stomach made me cranky, "let's just go."

With that we began walking in the direction of my house.

"Ugh…Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" He said as he turned his face towards me.

"My hand?"

"Oh sorry," he said as he quickly let go. I smirked as he started walking a little bit faster.

As we walked through the park, a short cut to my house, my charas finally came out of my bag. Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia were all great, except when they yelled.

"Amu! Amu! You don't look so good," Ran frantically said.

"She has a fever, I can tell desu," Sue panicked.

"Guys, please be quiet," I said faintly. Their panicking only made my head hurt more.

"Amu," Ikuto said from beside me, "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…I…wasn't that hungry…I had a big dinner last night," I lied.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto seemed really concerned, along with my four charas, two of which seemed to be on the verge of crying oceans—Ran and Sue.

"Nothing, I just need to rest," I said. We continued to walk and finally reached my front door. "Thanks for walking me."

"Hmm? You're thanking me today?" Ikuto seemed curious.

"No, like for the past two weeks. Thanks," I said as a deep blush erupted on my cheeks. Before he could make any further comment, I went inside, closing the door. As I removed my shoes, I felt my fever grow. When I finally reached my room, I removed my school blazer lazily while placing my charas eggs in their basket. As I removed my tie, I felt my head spin.

"Amu-chan," Dia said from behind me, "You're not feeling well, I can tell."

"It's ok guys, I just need to rest. Don't worry about me," I responded to Dia and the others.

"Do you want something to eat?" Miki asked sweetly.

"No, it's ok. Not right now," I said faintly as I unbuttoned my top two buttons of my white dress shirt. Then I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello?" I answered.

_"Amu-chan, it's me mama. Papa and I are and Ami's recital, please come, it begins in 1 hour."_

"I can't today mama, I promised Rima I'd help her with some stuff. Please understand," I lied again. I didn't want mama and papa to worry about me, especially when Ami, my little 7 year old sister, had a big dance recital.

_"Of course I understand. I know you are a teen who wants to be with her friends to celebrate your last day of school. I understand completely. Besides it's just one recital; you've been to all her others. Ami will, hopefully, understand. Take care. Dinner is in the fridge."_ And with that my mother hung up the phone.

"Thank goodness she didn't force me, or she would have found out I'm sick," I said to myself.

"Why didn't you tell your mom you were sick?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around quickly, to quickly, almost losing my balance. I grabbed onto the top of my chair for balance as I eyed my _intruder_.

"Ikuto," I said faintly as he walked closer to me.

"Amu, I knew something was wrong. You look too…sick to only have a headache," Ikuto responded, but it soon turned into a murmur as my head began to spin, faintness taking over me. The last thing I saw was Ikuto hovering over me, his arms holding me close to him as the darkness over took me.

I fainted.

The next time I opened my eyes, I realized it was late in the evening. I was lying in my bed, the blanket enveloping my feeble, sick body. As soon as I sat up, I felt a pair of hands push me gently back down onto the bed again.

"You need to rest," I heard his voice. I opened my eyes completely to see Ikuto sitting beside me on the bed. He rested one hand on my forehead as the other cupped my cheek. This was a shocker.

"Ikuto," I began to say, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Amu, I dunno if it was by my presence or your extreme fever, but you fainted," he smirked as he finished checking my temperature. He continued to cup my cheek as he brought himself closer to me.

"I…kinda remember that," I mumbled, "Where are my charas? Yoru? MY PARENTS?!" I began to panic.

"Relax," Ikuto said as he released my cheek, "Yoru and your charas are in the den. And your parents aren't home yet."

"Den? Why?"

"Your charas are very irritating when they get over emotional."

"Hey now," I said as I sat up.

"Amu," he began to protest.

"I feel better…but I am hungry," I said as I got up and out of bed. I then realized that the clips in my hair were gone and my socks. I don't remember taking _those_ off. _Ikuto…._ "You took off my socks?!?!?" I turned to him as I asked in disgust. But he didn't seem surprised by my yelling. It was as if he _knew _I would react to this.

"Yeah? I mean, I was once told that you shouldn't have socks on when you have a fever," he seemed sincere, but he was still a perverted cat boy.

"MY SOCKS?! And hair clips?! You're such a perv!"

"Amu," he said seductively as he walked towards me. "Be thankful it wasn't your shirt. I mean you already had _two _buttons opened. How tempting," he whispered as pushed my back against the door. As he placed both his hands on the wall beside my head, I felt his hot breath against the hollow beneath my ear. I blushed at what he said.

"YOU PERV! You never change, even when I'm sick!" I exclaimed as I pushed his chest away from me.

"You don't seem so sick to yell at me," he teased as he backed away. I opened the door about to storm downstairs when I felt Ikuto scoop me into his arms, carrying back inside my room…bridal style.

"I-Ikuto," I stuttered, "w-what are you d-doing?! I'm hungry, lemme go!"

"I love it when my strawberry blushes," Ikuto chuckled, "Your food's already here, genius."

As Ikuto sat on the bed I tried to squirm out of his arms, but he was making it very difficult. After I finally gave up, Ikuto then sat up, his back against my headboard, keeping me in his lap and his arms around my body. He removed one arm only to bring a tray of food that was resting on my bed stool onto the bed in front of me. I eyed the food as he wound his arms around my body again, arms including.

"Did you make this?" I asked curiously as I looked at the tasty soup. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered back, "Yeah…but your chara did most of the work."

_Sue. Hahaha. Aw…Ikuto made food for me?_ "Well…l-let go so I c-can eat it," I stuttered while blushing.

"How about I feed you?" Ikuto whispered as he moved me slightly on his lap. Now his legs were crossed, with me sitting in his lap. He had turned my at an angle so that one arm of his was used as a back support for me while the other fed me.

"Um, I can really feed myself…I'm not a baby…" I grumbled.

"But you still don't feel completely well," he stated. _How does he know me so well?_

"Fine…just don't do anything perverted," I ordered him. He looked into my eyes.

"What 'perverted' thing can I do while feeding you _soup_?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"…sorry…I guess…it's just a paranoia." I blushed at how stupid I sounded.

"Amu," Ikuto said softly.

"What?"

"Open up."

So Ikuto began to…feed me. It was so weird. I mean, he was gentle, not as teasing, but it was still weird. Sitting on his lap, being fed by him. When I finished the soup, he put the stool onto the floor and grabbed a glass of water for me. As I slowly drank the water, realizing how immensely thirsty I was, Ikuto said, "You know…."

"What?" I said before continue drinking.

"When you drink something, your breasts look bigger," he said as he starred into my eyes. I nearly chocked on the water, causing me to spill the rest of the glass on him.

"YOU PERVERTED CAT BOY!" I exclaimed as I scrambled of his lap.

"AMU! You got water on me! My shirt's all wet now!" Ikuto exclaimed as he stood up, coming closer to me.

"Don't come any closer you perv!" I said, backing away. I turned around and headed for the door until I felt something hit my head. Something soft. I turned around to notice a black shirt on the ground behind me. I gulped nervously before looking up. Sure enough, Ikuto had removed his shirt and was looking very proud about it. "Why'd you take of your shirt?!?!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't want to wander around with a wet shirt on," he said as it was obvious. He then walked towards me, forcing my back against the wall _again_. I saw his hands rest on both sides of the wall beside me head as he brought his mouth to my ear _again._ "I know that you _like_ seeing me shirtless, admit it…" Ikuto said seductively.

_He's right…what the hell?!?! I didn't think that…did I?_ "Ikuto," I whispered feebly as his lips trailed from the hollow below my ear down the side of my neck. "You are so weird…and perverted…and…weird."

"You already said that," he whispered as be brought his eyes to mine. He didn't say anything as he suddenly scooped me into his arms _again_.

"Let go of me you PERVERT!!" I exclaimed as I struggled hopelessly in his arms. I felt him toss me onto my bed, my back landing flat.

"You always call me a perv, but I'm really not," Ikuto said seductively as his hand trailed up my left leg. (Note: I'm still wearing me school skirt.) My face was a deep red when I saw his hands on both sides beside my head. He was hovering slightly over me, like that time a long while ago, when he came to steal Sue's egg. But this time, we were on a bed.

"Um, I would categorize all this under PERVERT," I grumbled. He saw my face turn extremely red.

"I love it when you turn extra red," he whispered before finally getting off of me and lying on his back beside me.

"Perv. I'm not talking to you."

"Amu…"

"…."

"Come on…"

"…"

"Seriously?" he said as he turned his head towards me.

"…"

"Find then." With that he scooped me into his arms as he sat up against my headboard.

"WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!" I exclaimed. I then realized I was looking at his bare chest. It was so…sculpted, so toned. I blushed at how I actually, kinda, sorta, somewhat liked what I saw. I felt his hand lift my chin so that I could look him in the eyes. His arms wound around me again as he said, "mmm, so you like what you see?"

_Can he read my mind?!_ "WHAT?! Hell no!"

He only laughed.

"Ikuto why do you tease me so much?" I asked faintly because it felt as though my fever was crawling back up.

"It's fun to tease my little strawberry," he replied. I looked down from his face as I rested the side of my head against his chest. I knew he would be surprised by this, but I didn't care. My head felt weird again.

"Why do you say _little_ strawberry?! I'm only two years younger than you," I said faintly as I played with my thumbs.

"Hmm…that is true. I guess I'm just used to it," he whispered against my hair.

"Hey, does my forehead feel hot?"

"Kinda…you'll be ok if you rest," he said reassuringly. _Why couldn't Ikuto be like this ALL the time? But I guess…being a teasing pervert is a part of who he is…._

"Well then…ugh…can I…lie down?"

"Nope. Just stay like this," Ikuto said evilly as he tightened his hold on me, pushing the side of my body closer to his chest. I gasped at how my lips accidentally touched his chest.

"Ikuto…I don't feel like arguing," I said as I blushed. But I guess he was serious. I sighed in defeat as I closed my eyes.

"Better?" Ikuto asked as I began to dose off, feeling content.

"Whatever…pervert…" I grumbled as he snickered. Then I heard my bedroom door swing open. _Shit. Well there goes my life. Dad, please don't kill us._

"Amu?!" that was definitely NOT my dad's voice. I turned my head to my door to see Rima standing in the doorway.

"Rima!" I gasped. She had a smirk on her face as she walked towards the bed, closing the door.

"Well…I can see why you're so eager to meet him after school now," Rima said as she eyed the situation.

"Eager?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"NONONO! Not eager! I just…didn't want to keep you waiting. I thought that you would get mad or something," I mumbled as I tried squirm out of his hold, but Ikuto wouldn't budge.

"Hahahahaha, it's ok Amu, I'm just playing around," Rima said, "How are you feeling?"

"She has a fever," Ikuto replied for me.

"So holding her in your arms _shirtless_ will make everything better?" Rima retorted.

"…"

"I just came upstairs to see if Amu was ok. We all came to visit you. Nagi, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Lulu and Utau."

"Utau?" both Ikuto and I asked out of surprised. I turned my head to his as he turned to me.

"Yeah, she asked about you, so I told her you were sick. She came along too," Rima grumbled, still upset over the fact that Utau considered herself my best friend. I tried explaining the concept that you can have more than one best friend, but they're both very stubborn. I'm glad Lulu and Yaya aren't like them.

"Are they downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah…I suppose you want a few minutes to get ready?" Rima teased before walking out the door. When the door shut close, I turned my attention back towards Ikuto. He had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone came to see if you were alright…that's nice," he seemed sad.

"Yeah…but only _one _of them was willing to stay and take care of me…even if he is perverted and still has no shirt on…"

He laughed before releasing me from his grasp and getting up to grab his black shirt. "You can't really see a water stain on a black shirt anyways," Ikuto said cunningly.

"You perv! You purposely wanted to take of your shirt!" I exclaimed as I figured it out.

"Took you long enough idiot."

"Idiot…" I was upset. "I take back that comment I said about you being nice or whatever. Pervert. Idiot. Weird. Creep." I mumbled.

Ikuto laughed as he thumped the back of my head lightly. "Stop grumbling so much."

"Whatever…"

As he opened the door I said, "Hey Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"…um…thanks…for everything…except the perverted things," I said quietly as a blush shaded my cheeks.

"Ah, thank _you_ for having such a smooth leg," Ikuto said seductively as he waited for me.

"P-p-pervert…" I stuttered as I headed downstairs.

I was really happy that all my friends were there, concerned about my health. I was grateful for each and every one of them. Especially the perverted cat boy who stood leaning against the wall watching Yaya envelope me in a tear filled hug. Watching me as my four charas rejoiced, quietly, and hugged me.

Dr. Ikuto


	2. Chapter 2: Confused, Upset, and Hungry

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for all the great comments! You guys are amazing! **

**I hope you continue reading cause I THINK I have a fairly good idea where this story is going. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since my random fever. I'm still very grateful that Ikuto stayed to take care of me, no matter his pervertedness.

Most of my friends have gone to celebrate summer with their families or whatever. Lulu's visiting France, and strangely enough Tadase's in Europe too…I have no idea why. Yaya's taking care of her little brother, and Rima is out of town with her parents (everything patched up there, which is really good). Utau is "working" on her new CD, Kukai's at soccer camp, and Nagi is a dance instructor (hip-hop, very cool). Which leaves me and Ikuto.

I've been lazy, not doing summer homework and just watching TV. I've seen Ikuto a couple of times, but supposedly he's busy with something. I really don't know what that something is though. So that just leaves me and my four charas at home most of the day because even my parents and Ami are doing something!

One day as I was watching TV, my dad and Ami gone to dance practice, my mom comes up from behind me.

"Amu, why are you always watching TV?"

"…cause…" I said as I nibbled on a chip.

"Why don't you go out and do something?!"

"…fine…I'll go to the park…" I said dully as I got up from the sofa and put on my shoes.

"I'll be at the market. Just be home for dinner, ok?" Mom said as she walked towards the front door.

"Ok, have fun…at the market?" _why did I say that? _

Once I was in the park, I decided to sit on a bench and just enjoy the view.

"Eh Amu-chan, why don't you call Ikuto?" Ran suggested.

"He's busy…besides he probably doesn't like hanging out with me all the time. He probably has 18-year-old stuff to do…"

"Amu-cha, what's wrong?" Dia asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Even though I said that, Dia was spot on about something.

"Because I can tell…"

"Well…it's just that…I came to the park to relax, but everywhere I look, there are random lovey-dovey make out couples! I mean, I get it. Summer is full of love, but there's a limit people! Can't they make out somewhere else?! Ruining my park experience with their lip action…it's very frustrating! And it seems like EVERYONE has the _love bug_. Even my friends. Tadase in Europe by coincident? Yeah right! I never knew he could be a stalker…And Kukai and Utau seem to be having a lot of fun….even when he's at a soccer camp, they still text," I ranted.

"Amu-chan, where are you getting with this?" Dia asked.

"I dunno…really….I'm just confused, upset…and hungry…."

"You're always confused, upset, and hungry," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around on the bench to realize Ikuto standing with a snow cone in his hand. "Yo."

"YO!" Yoru copied. Then Ikuto took a seat next to me on the bench. "Why are you confused and upset?"

"…ugh…nothing…" I said as I looked at my lap, blushing.

"It's something…you're blushing…"

"It's nothing…I just…was confused…"

"…that really didn't answer my question…"

"Just shut up and eat your snow cone," I said grumpily.

"Want some?" Ikuto asked.

"Uuum, no it's ok. I'll just get some on my own. Where'd you get a snow cone anyways?" I asked as I looked around the park.

"There's a vender not far from here…Amu what's upsetting you?"

"Nothing…it's cool…"

"Amu," he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Well…I guess I'm just…bored. I mean everyone is doing stuff, except me! I mean even _you're _busy with something!"

"…am I suppose to be offended by that?" he said before taking another lick of his snow cone.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that…URGH! Never mind…" I said as I got up, ready to walk away. I felt Ikuto's hand grab my elbow.

"Wait…ok let's do something together then…" Ikuto offered, still holding my arm.

"Um…what?"

"Let's go to our usual make out spot," he snickered as he winked.

"WHAT?!" I yelled before pulling my arm away from him, "What the hell?! Usual? We've never made out before! And I'm not going anywhere with you NOW! You are such a perverted idiot!"

He laughed extremely hard before saying, "I meant our usual hang out spot…"

"Yeah right you did, pervert," I grumbled as I snatched his snow cone away from his hand. "This is _mine_ now…what flavor is it?"

"Try it and find out…"

I tasted the snow cone and realized two things. One, it was chocolate ice cream flavored. Second…that was an indirect kiss…

_I'm not going to freak out like a little kid…just slowly hand him the snow cone back Amu. Breath…in and out…and try not to blush._

"Here," I said shoving the cone back into his hand, "…it's yours…"

"now it's both of ours, how romantic," he snickered.

I mumbled a string of profanities before walking away.

"Where're you going?" Ikuto asked curiously, catching up to me.

"Well my charas want to go to the amusement park…"

"You figured it out huh?"

"I'm not that stupid…" I grumbled.

"Ok then, let's go," he said as he dumped his snow cone into the closest trashcan and picked me up into his arms.

"What the f?! Ikuto let me down! This is a public place!" I said as I squirmed in his arms.

"Oh…so you wanna go somewhere more private huh?" He asked before nuzzling his nose on my blushing cheek.

"What?! NO!" I yelled. After laughing hysterically, Ikuto placed me back on my two feet. My charas plus Yoru just starred at how weird we were being. I mean, who wouldn't?

When we finally reached the amusement park, our little secret place that no one else came to, Ikuto asked, "Hey…you hungry? In the park you were grumbling about being hungry…"

"Uh no, I'm ok…it's almost dinner time anyways…"

"Which ride do you wanna ride first?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I looked in shock at our joined hands.

"Um," I said, looking back to his face, "Are YOU going to ride too?"

"I guess…"

"Why?"

"You'll see…" he snickered his perverted snicker before pulling me to the Feris Wheel. After we had gotten into the Feris wheel, which was being controlled by Yoru and my charas, we slowly climbed to the top. Up until now, Ikuto hadn't done anything…perverted.

But I spoke too soon. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me in closer to him.

"h-hey! W-what are you d-doing?"

"Putting my arm over your shoulders…obviously."

"Well…don't."

"Come on, what perverted thing can I do _now_?"

"You tell me?" I said. Then I felt the feris wheel come to a stop, causing us to be at the very top. I also felt Ikuto's lips on my cheek as he asked, "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No…" I gulped.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

"No…but that doesn't mean I don't think you're perverted…"

"Calling me perverted all the time…it hurts my feelings," I felt him whisper as his lips slid down to my jaw.

"Yeah right…I'm not apologizing for that."

He laughed as he pulled away, still keeping his arm around my shoulder. "Are you still upset?"

"No…"

"Confused?"

"…no…"

"Hungry?"

"I'm ok…" I lied about the last one. "Hey…are we stuck?"

"It would appear so…"

"Hey Ikuto, what are you doing this summer?" I asked, changing to an actual topic.

"I dunno yet…what about you?"

"Same…I have no idea…"

"If you want, I can keep you company," he teased as he tightened his arm around my shoulder. "I know _I'll_ enjoy it."

"Perv…"

"…"

"Hey Ikuto, do you really want to know what I was confused about?"

"Sure…" He said, turning to face me. _What am I confused about?? Why everyone is falling in love, and not me?! Ok yeah, I'm not telling him that…_

"Never mind…"

"What? Come on, tell me."

"You'll laugh!" I said innocently.

"Really? Oh come on, I really want to know what it is now," he said in a very soothing, deep voice.

"Um, it's n-nothing…"

"Amu, don't make me do something perverted."

"You don't need a reason to do something perverted, Ikuto…you always are anyways…"

"…true…but that doesn't matter. What is it? Is it about me?"

"No."

"Just tell me. As an elder I order you to tell me."

"Hell you're an elder! Two years?! Hell no."

"Amu, I promise I won't laugh…"

"…" I wasn't going to say anything.

"Amu…"

"…"

"Don't make me unbutton your shirt…"

"YOU FREAK! YOU DO AND I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE SEAT."

"I'm a cat remember, I'll just land on my feet…" Ikuto said seductively as he brought his other hand to my collar.

"HELL NO! OK FINE. JUST DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Works every time," he said, pulling his hand back.

"Pervert…"

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Well…I was just thinking…why are people so romantic in the summer?"

"Huh?"

"Like…summer love…It's like EVERYONE has the love bug…it's just weird…seeing lovey-dovey couples all around you…"

"…"

"And you start to wonder if there's something wrong with you…maybe it's just a girl thing but…"

Ikuto burst into laughter. _I knew I shouldn't have said anything_.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"Because, you were so shy to talk about this…Amu, everyone thinks about this, well at least the single ones…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you start to wonder if you're even likeable right?"

"How do you know so much about this?"

"It's obvious…well at least _you're_ obvious…"

"Obvious?!"

"I knew what was bothering you…I just wanted to see if you would actually tell me…"

"…well…you _are_ my friend…I mean…sorry if this was…awkward…"

"It's ok. You _know_ if you want to know what a kiss feels like, I'm always open," he winked. I felt the feris wheel move again and start heading down.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. Ikuto, I'm never talking to you about anything, ever again…"

He laughed before saying, "So does that mean I can unbutton your shirt?"

"WHAT. THE. HELL. NO. IKUTO TSUKIYOMI. YOU ARE A PERVERT AND I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN." I exclaimed angrily as our cart came to a halt on the bottom. I climbed out quickly. "Ran! Miki! Sue! Dia! We're leaving."

"Ok!" they all responded, following me out.

"Amu wait," I heard Ikuto say as he grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"Are you talking to me or not?"

"…I am…pervert…"

"Ah, ok…I guess you can go then," Ikuto said releasing my hand, "It's about dinner time, no?"

I then realized that it was dinner time and that mama would be waiting. "You're right…well I'll see you later then…"

"K. Yoru!" Ikuto called.

"Coming nya!" Yoru said, floating to the side of Ikuto.

"See you later Amu," he said seductively before disappearing from my view.

"He's so crazy," I said to myself, "let's go home guys…"

"Ok."

"Wait a minute…WHICH WAY IS THE EXIT??"

And for some strange reason, I swear I heard a familiar chuckle surrounding me in the night time air.

**Well?? Did you like it? Please review! You guys are great! **

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**Thanks!**

**By the way, please forgive me if there is any type-o**.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner of many surprises

**Aw! You guys are soooooo nice!!!!!**

**Really, you guys rock :) **

**Here's chapter 3!!**

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 3

The following night, while eating dinner with the family, my mom brought up a very strange topic.

"We're having guests over tomorrow night," mama said bluntly.

"Guests?! Very nice mama! Who is it?" Papa exclaimed eagerly.

"It's this very nice woman I met at the market a couple of days ago. We've been meeting at parks and at tea shops. She's very sweet, so I decided to invite her and her son over for dinner tomorrow night."

"SON!!!!" Papa exclaimed, turning his head towards me. None of this concerned me, so I only continued eating my steamed vegetables.

"Oh papa, calm down," mama said, waving her hand at papa, "Amu-chan, you should be excited. The son is someone you know."

I nearly choked on my carrot. "Someone I know? Who?"

"I'm not telling you…" mama replied evily.

"MAMA! Tell me! Please!"

"Hmm, why is Amu-chan getting so excited?" Mama teased.

"Boy?! Amu-chan?! My little sparrow!" papa exclaimed in the background.

"Fine…don't tell me," I pouted.

"Amu-chan. I went to buy you and Ami dresses for tomorrow. Yours is in your room," Mama said before standing up and walking towards the sink. I had a strong desire to go see what my dress looked like, but that would ruin the 'cool and unconcerned' façade I was working towards. However, after I put my dishes into the sink, I slowly slithered up the stairs and into my room.

There I saw something laying on my bed. I picked it up only to find out it was the dress. It was an elegant, strapless white dress with black floral design. There was a black bow that tied in the back, for design purposes only. I had to admit, the dress was lovely. But why was it so formal??

"Amu-chan, your mama has very good taste," Miki said with approval.

"I suppose she does," I said as I eyed the intricate detail.

"Hey Amu-chan, who do you think it is? The boy?" Ran asked.

"Well I really don't know. I mean Tadase and Kukai are out of town. Nagi is still here, so it must be him…"

"What about Ikuto?" Dia asked.

"Hmmm…knowing Ikuto…he probably won't come. Besides…Nagi seems more like the family dinner type…"

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow desu!" Sue cheered happily.

"Yeah…tomorrow…"

The rest of the night went away quickly, and tomorrow came.

My day was of no significance, but that all changed in the evening.

"Amu-chan you look so pretty!" all four of my charas cheered.

But I had to admit…I looked _good_. With my pink hair slightly curls, it completed the look of the gown.

"Amu-chan are you ready?" I heard mama call from below.

"You guys stay here, alright?" I said to the suddenly saddened faces of my charas.

"Why?!?!?!?" Ran cried.

"We understand," Dia said trying to calm Ran down.

"Thanks…"

"Amu-chan! Your bow! It's untied!" I heard Miki yell as I ran downstairs. I quickly tied it as I arrived downstairs, where I could tell the guests had already arrived. Mama was talking eagerly to another woman, supposedly the one she had met at the market. I walked into the kitchen grabbing the tray of beverages. As I entered the sitting area, I nearly dropped the tray after seeing the _boy_ sitting on our family's sofa.

Ikuto.

I should've known.

"Ah Amu-chan! You're here finally. This is Ms. Tsukiyomi, the new friend I have made. And you must remember Ikuto-kun," mama said, sitting next to Ikuto's mom. I may have forgotten to mention, but mama and papa were oblivious to the fact that Ikuto walked me to and from school. They were also unware that he sneaks into my room at night sometimes. I walked slowly to the center table and placed the drinks down. I tried not to make eye contact with Ikuto because I knew for sure he had a smirk on his face. As I scanned the room for where I should sit, my heart rate nearly tripled once I realized it was beside…Ikuto.

Why you ask? Because…to be perfectly honest…Ikuto…looked…kinda…cute. Ok fine! He looked better than cute…hot…even…

He had black pants on, a white collared shirt, and a black vest on top. My eyes may have unintentionally widened, because Ikuto's smirk grew bigger. As I took a seat next to Ikuto, minding the space between us was only a few centimeters, I looked up to see Ami with a large smile on her face, and papa with a smile of content. _Why isn't papa freaking out?!?!? Why didn't Ikuto tell me he was coming over! That idiot! He should have at least dropped a hint!_

"Amu-chan," mama said, calling me back to reality, "you and Ikuto-kun seem rather bored. Why don't you two go talk?"

"Um…" is all I could manage to get out, while blushing extremely red.

"That seems like a good idea," I heard Ikuto's velvet voice say from beside me. He then suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand, slowly pulling me out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. What surprised me even more than the hand holding was my papa's reaction. He had none. It was as if…he didn't mind Ikuto holding my hand or sitting beside me.

Once we were in the kitchen, I leaned against the sink casually as Ikuto stood in front of me.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming over?!" I exclaimed quietly so the grownups (and Ami) couldn't hear.

"Because I didn't know till this morning myself. Besides I wasn't going to come…until my mom said it was _your_ house," he teased.

"Yeah right…you probably would have gone anyways, seeing that you have no life…"

"You're one to talk…"

"Why so formal?" I said as I took in the full effect of Ikuto in clothes other than his usual black.

"I could ask you the same question," Ikuto replied, edging closer to me.

"Yeah, but I look better…" _Play it cool Amu, play it coooool._

"…I suppose you do," Ikuto said before leaning against the sink beside me, drink in hand.

"You know I do—wait…what?"

"What?"

"You…agreed?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm not rude, Amu. I wouldn't call you ugly when you are, in fact, the complete opposite," he said before taking a sip. I'm not sure if he noticed, but I blushed dangerously red at that comment.

"…thank you??" I was confused…should I return the comment.

"Besides," Ikuto said before quickly placing his cup in the sink, only to swerve around quickly. He placed both his hands on the edges beside my waist, pushing me back a little bit. "I've never seen you wearing anything _strapless_…it's made my day…" Ikuto whispered into my ear.

I made a sound of disgust. "You never change, do you?" I said as I tried pushing him away.

"Come on Amu…you know you wouldn't have as much fun around me if I weren't the way I am…if I were simple and pure…like all your other friends…" he whispered into my ear again, his hot breath melting my insides.

"Wow…didn't know you were so full of yourself…but I guess it's obvious. I can add another word to the 'describing Ikuto list.' Narcassitic…" I mumbled as I felt him move back to his original position, leaning against the sink beside me.

"I'm not in love with myself…but there's no harm in complementing yourself once in a while."

"…You're still a pervert…"

"And yet, you seem to forgive me every time…"

"Well that's just because," I said nervously.

"Because?"

"You really don't do anything _bad_, and I know you wouldn't…"

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Because, you value my friendship too much to challenge it," I said confidently as I started to walk away. I felt his hand warp around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"And you don't value mine?" Ikuto challenged.

"I never said that," I replied quietly before pulling my hand out of his grip. I quickly walked back to the others, knowing for a fact that Ikuto had a expression of shock on his face.

I've always valued his friendship. But…is something else growing? Inside of me? For him?

Na….it's probably just my stomach growling for food…as usual…I'm hungry.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful…not that I wanted 'eventful' to happen. We ate a very nice meal, and surprisingly enough (being sarcastic), I ended up sitting next to Ikuto. But due to the watchful eyes of both our parents, Ikuto was shockingly quite the gentleman. He pulled the chair out for me to sit in, along with Ami's. That won Ami's heart. She soon began calling him "future brother-in-law," making me blush scarlet every time. Ikuto didn't seem to mind, he just laughed it off. And every time she said that, I felt his hand lightly stroke the top of mine under the table (I tried pulling away, but it was no use). Now just _imagine_ how many times a hyper active 7 year old can say "future brother-in-law."

Yes. THAT many times.

Surprisingly, papa's heart had also been won by Ikuto. Soon Ikuto and him were in a deep discussion about what Ikuto planned to do now that he was out of school. Ikuto's response was quiet interesting.

"I'm not sure where my future lies," Ikuto said, ending that topic. He looked to me quickly with an unreadable expression, which soon turned into his usual smirk.

_Not sure where his future lies? Why did he look at me afterwards? Whatever…_

Afterwards, while the adults plus Ami had gathered in the sitting room for some tea, Ikuto and I were in the kitchen again. I was setting plates into the dishwasher as Ikuto just leaned against the fridge, watching.

"You could help you know," I said, irritated.

"I could…but this isn't my house."

"Meany…" I said about the grab another dirty plate, but was surprised as Ikuto handed it to me.

"Here…you went to slow anyways…"

"…thanks," I grumbled. But truth be told, I was going slow, and with Ikuto helping the dishes got done much quicker.

And as if it were planned, Ikuto's mother called out to him, telling him it was time to go, as soon as we were done. As we walked towards the exit of the kitchen, Ikuto said quietly, "Keep your balcony door unlocked…I might visit."

"Um…" is all I could manage to say.

As the walked away, I couldn't help but smile a very faint smile. The reason…I guess…Ikuto wasn't as bad as he usually is.

About to head upstairs, I was stopped when my mama called my name.

"Yes?" I said as I walked into the sitting room.

"Amu, Papa, Ami and I have to go out of town for three days. I was going to tell you earlier, but it's actually Friday through Saturday," mama said.

"WHAT?!?!?!? That's tomorrow! MAMA! You could've said something a little bit earlier!!"

"I know…I got so caught up in the dinner party that I forgot to tell you…"

"Where are you going?"

"Ami has a singing camp she wanted to go to…"

"Singing camp? Seriously…"

"It's only for three days Amu-chan…do you have a friend that will let you stay?"

"It's so last minute!"

"Would you like to come with us?"

"NO! I CAN NOT HANDLE A BUNCH OF 7 YEAR OLDS!"

"Then…"

"I'll call someone…I'll ask…when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning…eight…is it ok with you Amu-chan?"

"Yeah, I'd rather stay here with my friends than be surrounded by singing babies…"

"That's what I thought…now go pack."

With that I took my leave. As I burst into my room, I quickly found my luggage bag and started piling clothes and personals for my three day "trip."

"Amu-chan, where are you going?" Ran asked.

"_We_ have to find a place to say," I said, zipping up my suitcase, everything double-checked, "for three days."

"Where are we going to stay?!" all four of them yelled. "Everyone's out of town!"

"Not everyone," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stood up to realize Ikuto standing, with his hands in his pocket, a huge smirk on his face.

"HUH?!"

"You can stay with me," Ikuto said before winking and then turning around to leave. "I'll be here at noon, _Amu-chan_." With that he took his swift, mysterious exit.

Complete silence…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Ring Ring!_ my phone rang. **One new text **blinked on the screen. I opened my phone to reveal a text from Ikuto.

_Besides…you have nowhere else to stay. Don't freak out._

"…MOM! I FOUND A PLACE TO STAY!" I yelled downstairs before falling onto my bed, questioning the decision I just made.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lake House

**You guys are SO AMAZING! **

***sheds tear **

**I feel so loved. Hahahaha.**

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews!!!**

**Please enjoy chapter 4. **

**(and sorry about that weird error in chapter 3, I've fixed it, so it should be ok now) **

Chapter 4

The next morning when I awoke, I realized I had fallen asleep in the dress.

"Great way to ruin a dress Amu-chan," Miki said. I disregarded the comment, however, after I noticed that my parents and Ami were about to leave. I rushed downstairs quickly only to find the three eating breakfast.

"Amu-chaaaaan," mama whined, "you're still in your dress! It's all wrinkled!"

"Sorry mama, I was just…really tired…"

"Mama, we should be going," Papa said while finishing his coffee.

Then, with breakfast ready, my parents headed towards the front door where there luggage lay. Ami would not yield in giving me good bye hugs, but I couldn't say anything. She was just too adorable.

"Now remember Amu-chan," mama said, "We'll be home Monday morning, so just ask your friend to drop you off home around this time Monday, ok?"

"Yes mama…"

"By the way…who's are you staying at?" mama asked curiously.

"Is it a boy?!?!?!" papa began to panic.

"NO NO! My friend…um…Utau…" I lied.

"Oh…ok!" papa said cheerfully, "Come Ami-chan! Let's go to the car!"

After my mother slobbered me in a good-bye kiss and hug, I was alone. I heard the car drive down the street, confirming my aloneness.

"Hey Amu-chan, are you sad?" Ran asked.

"Na…well…I better go get ready before Ikuto comes," I said as I went back upstairs and into my room. After I had taken a shower gotten ready, I brought my luggage bag downstairs and placed it next to the front door. I did a mental check, making sure I packed everything and extras, before sitting on the couch with my breakfast. I wasn't really focused on the TV, my mind was at a war with its self.

_Amu…you're an idiot. Rooming with that pervert!_

_What was I going to do?! No one else was available. It's like fate wanted us to spend three days together._

_…fate? Am you on drugs?_

_Besides, his mom will be there…so he'll have to act nonpervertedly. _

_Nonpervertedly? That's not even a word…_

I would have continued arguing with myself if I weren't interrupted by a phone call. **Ikuto calling** the screen blinked.

"Speak of the devil himself," I said with a faint smile before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Amu."_

"Ikuto…what do you want? We still have four hours till you pick me up."

_"Can't I come earlier?"_

"Why?"

_"I want to see you,"_ he said, a smirk hidden in his tone of voice.

"You're so weird…seriously, why do you want to come earlier?"

_"I have things to tell you."_

Knock knock! I heard a knock against my front door. _Who could that be?!_

"Ikuto, hold on, someone's at my—" I began to say but stopped mid sentence. Ikuto stood infront of me, phone against his ear and a smirk on his face.

"I'll hold," he said, shutting his phone.

"Ikuto! What did you want to tell me?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh yeah…sorry," I said, blushing, as I stepped to the side letting Ikuto enter. After Ikuto stepped inside, I closed the door before saying, "Alright…well…what is it?"

"Let's get in the car before I say anything," Ikuto said seductively as he grabbed my luggage and rolled it back out to a parked black car. Sighing in defeat, I went to check all the locks, windows, and doors before stepping outside, my chara carrying case strapped to my side. I locked the front door and walked towards the black car. Ikuto, who'd already placed my luggage in the trunk, held the door open, waiting for me to enter. After I had slid in, Ikuto following, I heard him order the driver to drive on. I turned to face him, shock written all over my face.

"You have a driver?!?!" I asked in a hushed tone so the driver couldn't hear us. Ikuto slid closer to me so that the sides of our legs were touching.

"Just because," Ikuto began whispering in my ear, "I don't flaunt money doesn't mean I don't have any…"

"….right…well…that's pretty…" I couldn't think of the right word.

"Pretty what?"

"Cool…like in the sense that when guys _do_ have money, they act as if they're the kings of the universe. They have egos the size of this planet. So…I guess it's pretty cool that you aren't like that. If you were, I probably wouldn't even look in your direction," I explained openly. That was always a problem with me when I was with Ikuto. I could be free and open and talk about anything because I knew Ikuto would listen to me; he'd understand.

"I'd be heart broken if I never got to see my strawberry blush," Ikuto said as his hand trailed down my forearm, causing me to blush.

"…you're so weird," I said as I looked out the window. We were in an unfamiliar part of the city, if we _were_ in the city to start with. "Ikuto, where do you live?!"

"Amu, I have something to tell you," he said as he removed his hand from my arm, placing it in his lap along with the other.

"You live in a box! I knew it!" I teased.

"Very funny…no. I live by myself," his velvet voice said innocently.

"Really?!?!?! So that means…no mom?!?!"

He chuckled before saying, "Amu, I may seem _perverted_ to you, but I would never do anything to you that would displease you. Trust me."

"…" I really had no response to that because Ikuto seemed so sincere. "Ikuto…I know…I was just…it's a normal girl's reaction, you have to understand that..." I felt as though I had offended him.

He laughed before saying, "I know. I expected you to say that anyways…"

"You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I get to spend three days alone with you!"

I grumbled a string of profanities under my breath. Ikuto only laughed.

"Is that what you were busy with?"

"Yeah…I was…place-hunting…"

"So where do you live?" I asked eagerly, eyeing the outside.

"You'll see…we're here," he said, opening the door to get out. He quickly walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me. There I saw where he lived.

The view in front of me was spectacular. A small lake surrounded my various types of forest trees. And on one side of the lake stood a chique, 21st century, tiny house. It was completely white with glass windows as walls for one side. It was too magnificent to describe.

I felt my jaw drop as I starred at his "home."

"You…live…HERE?!" I exclaimed.

He laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me to the front door. "Such a typical reaction…"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU LIVE HERE?!" I was still in shock.

"Amu…seriously, I do live here."

"REALLY? I'm pretty sure stray alley cats do not live in mansions in the middle of forest and with a lake," I mumbled as he led me inside. I felt as though my jaw would drop of completely. Apart from a few boxes, the place was already set up.

"It's not a mansion. It's only one story. And it's not a forest, just a bunch of trees…and cats like quiet places. Nothing is quieter than this," he said as he closed the door, placed my luggage against the wall and led me to the sofa that was in the living room. A plasma TV hung against the wall, with a library of music CDs and DVDs below it. An impressive sound system was placed on either side of his library. The furniture was a simple, comfortable black sofa with a white center table. There was another sofa chair, large, elegant and black and white.

Ikuto sat me down on the sofa, sitting next to me all the while. He still held my hand, probably afraid that I might have a stroke from the shock. I managed to close my mouth, but I still eyed the room.

"Amu," Ikuto's velvet voice said, calling me back to reality.

"Wow Ikuto. If you live _here_, why do you visit me at all?!"

"I get bored sometimes…"

"Hey! What about me nya!" Yoru exclaimed in the background. He was too busy showing off the house to my four charas.

"I see you haven't finished moving in yet," I said as I eyed the cardboard boxes.

"Those are just things my mom made me take…"

"Wow…" I said one final time as I gazed around the place. it was small, but cozy and neat. Just the way…I like it…

Ikuto laughed again.

"Why are you laughing so much?"

"Your expressions amuse me," he said seductively.

"Whatever…do you need help unpacking?"

"I could ask you the same question Amu, and you've packed _personals_…" Ikuto winked.

"Pervert," I said as I stood up and went towards the first box. Inside where individually wrapped picture frames, pictures already inside. I took a seat on the floor beside the box as I unwrapped the bubble wrap to a metal frame. "Aw! How is this handsome young fella?!"

"…who else? Me," Ikuto replied, taking a seat next to me.

"Really? What happened?"

"Hilarious…" he said as he grabbed the frame out of my hand. The next one I unwrapped was of two young boys. One with midnight blue hair and the other with golden.

"Holy shit!! Is this you and Tadase?!?!" I exclaimed as I looked at there innocent little faces.

"Yeah…my mom forced me to pack that one…"

"Aww…you guys were so cute when you were little! Aww!!!"

"…" Ikuto had no response as I starred wide-eyed at the two of them. He took the picture from my hand. I continued wrapping, and Ikuto continued explaining bits of his past to me. Some memories were melancholic, some joyous. Ikuto never showed any emotion clearly, but I could tell from the tone of his voice. After everything was unpacked and set around his house, we settled for some lunch. I was surprised to find a CLEAN and fully stocked fridge. After we ate, a thought ran in my mind.

"Hey Ikuto?" I said as I placed my plate in the sink.

"Hm?"

"How…many bedrooms do you have?"

He laughed before answering, "One."

"…" I saw the expression he had on his face…the handsome face with a smirk that made you feel uncomfortable. "I guess…I'm sleeping on the couch then…"

"Of course not. You're sharing the bedroom with me," he said with a grin.

"WHAT?! NO."

"My house…my rules," he said evilly.

"…no. I'd rather sleep outside," I said as I plumped myself on his couch. He took a seat next to me.

"You know…_real_ perverts like to wander in the woods."

His voice sounded so convincing that I started to feel a little frightened. I've been to the woods once, for some random school thing. Who knows how many actual child abductors were lurking.

"Amu? Are you alright?" Ikuto asked, probably due to my flushed expression.

"Is…this place…safe, Ikuto?" my voice broke in the middle due to the fear. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. As Ikuto pulled me into his lap, I suddenly felt much safer as his hold tightened around me. I rested the side of my head against his chest.

I felt safe.

"Amu…I'll keep you safe," he whispered into my hair.

"…thank you…" I whispered back, the only thing I _could_ manage to say. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. I listened to his steady, soothing breathing as he continued to hold me in his arms.

But suddenly I realized that I couldn't hear my charas. Whenever I was with Ikuto, I seemed to forget about everything else in the world. There was nothing…except us….

_WHAT AM I SAYING?!? I'M PRETTY SURE IKUTO DRUGGED THE FOOD. _

"Hey Ikuto, where is everyone?"

"Yoru took them outside to play hide and seek," Ikuto responded before chuckling.

I laughed. "They're so cute."

"Not as cute as my strawberry," he teased in a deep voice.

"…that sounds like it has some hidden perverted meaning…"

"Hmm, I guess you'll just have to figure that out for yourself," he said before standing up, me still in his arms. He draped my over his shoulder and started walking.

"HEY NOW! LET ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Where are you taking me?!"

"I'm going to go show you the bedroom…" he said seductively as he opened a new door. I felt my cheeks burn with a bright blush. He placed me on the floor so that I could eye the room. There was a large, fluffy white bed, a side table, a closet and a door that led to the bathroom. It was all so…neat…and…rich looking.

"You can put your clothes in these top two draws…" he said, "I'll help you unpack."

"No. It's ok…" I laughed as I saw his grin spread on his face. He was probably watching my cheeks blush an insane red, but I couldn't control it.

And so, move-in day came to a close. We spent the rest of the day together, walking around the lake, Ikuto's making perverted comments, the charas playing volleyball, and much more.

When night came, after Ikuto had brought some dinner (I forced him to take me along…I didn't want to be alone in the woods), and after I had showered, we watched some TV before tiredness took over me. Unintentionally, I dozed off, and my head leaned against Ikuto's shoulder. I heard a quiet laughter and a pair of arms slip under me. I was being lifted and carried, but my eyes were too tired to open. I heard a door being opened, and tiny snores—all the charas were fast asleep. Ikuto laid me down on the bed, tucking me in carefully. I felt his hand cup my cheek lightly for a few seconds. Then, his hand was gone, and the lights were turned off.

"Good night, Amu," his velvet voice muse against the silence of the night.

_Good night Ikuto._

Then, sleep took me.

**Well?? I hope you liked it! Please review! I love reading all your comments!**

**Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I'm done!**

**(Hopefully there aren't any formatting problems with this chapter)**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day with Ikuto

***Faints after seeing all the lovely reviews.**

***Is brought back to life after seeing Ikuto's sexy face.**

**Hahahahaha :) **

**But seriously guys, I'm extremely glad you like this story!!!**

**I hope you like chapter 5! **

**Don't forget to review **

**:D**

Chapter 5

As the early rays of the morning sun bounced against Ikuto's window, I awoke. I didn't dare to open my eyes, I felt too comfortable to. The softness of the bed, the warmth from the sheets all added to the very pleasant sleep I had. As I drifted back to sleep, I somehow cuddled in closer in a pair of arms, snuggling my face closer to a bare chest.

…

………………….

HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed as I pulled myself out of Ikuto's arms and sat up suddenly. "Ikuto! Wake up you creep!"

Ikuto groaned before opening one eye to peek at my flabbergasted (funny word, no?) expression. I saw his usual smirk creep onto his face. "Some people are trying to sleep, Amu…"

"Why don't you have a shirt on?!?!?!?!" I exclaimed as I starred at his bare upper chest. It was so toned, so…_sculpted_. I felt my eyes widened. I looked down trying to hide both my dangerous blush and my widened eyes. I felt the sheets move as he sat up, leaning against one arm. I looked up slightly, but I wish I hadn't. I saw the sheets slide down his body revealing his whole upper body…shirtless. I looked down quickly again, my face as red as lava. I heard him chuckle.

"What's wrong Amu?" he asked seductively as his fingers lifted my chin up so that I could face him.

"Do you always sleep shirtless?" I asked, slightly disgusted, but my blush still there.

"No, but now that _you're _here, that all changes…I wouldn't mind it if _you_ sleep shirtless," he teased.

"…pervert!" I exclaimed, ready to climb out of the bed until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind. I felt myself being pulled under against my will. There we lay, Ikuto's arms wound tightly around my waist, both facing the same direction under the sheets.

"Don't leave yet…you're so warm," Ikuto whispered, tightening his hold around me, pulling my back closer to his chest.

"Let go! You wouldn't be so cold if you had a shirt on! Now let go!" I squirmed, trying to escape, but it didn't help. His arms were like iron bars.

"No."

"IKUTOOOOOOO!"

"No."

"Come on! Let go! YOU PERVERTED IDIOT LET GO—" I began to rant until I heard five voices explode.

"SHUT UP NYA!"

"AMU-CHAN! BE QUIET!"

"PLEASE BE QUIET DESU!"

"NE, AMU-CHAN! QUIET!"

"AMU AND IKUTO, I WOULD ADVISE BOTH OF YOU TO REMAIN QUIET." The last voice was a very calm, yet threatening voice from Dia. It sent shivers down my spine. _Who knew Dia could be so…so…not sweet?!?!_

"I guess we have to _play_ quietly, Amu," Ikuto whispered as he rubbed his cheek with mine. "Mmmm, your cheek is so warm when you blush…" Ikuto finally let me go before placing his hands behind his head.

"You are so annoying at times," I grumbled. I turned to look back at Ikuto only to find him with a smile of content on his face. I narrowed my eyes as his grin grew. I finally crawled out of bed and reached for my luggage. I grabbed all my morning necessities and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth efficiently and vigorous before applying my face wash. As I scrubbed the wash gently onto my face, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest upon my shoulder.

"No wonder your face is so clear," Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"Don't make me squeeze this soap in your eyes," I threatened.

"I'm so scared," he teased as he tightened his arms around me. He then nibbled my ear lobe before quickly releasing me and running away with a chuckle.

"HEY!" I screamed as I splashed water onto my face. I was furious. Once done with everything, I stormed out of the bathroom, threw all my things back into my luggage bag before storming towards the door.

"AMU CHAN!" I heard Ran yell.

"Sorry!" I whispered as I tiptoed out of the bedroom. I quickly ran down the hall about to kick Ikuto's butt into the lake, when I saw him plating freshly made pancakes onto a white and orange plate. He finally put on a simple white dress shirt, but refused to button it up. He placed the plate of pancakes in front of one of his two barstools (that was part of an island thing in his kitchen, if you understand what I mean). Along with the pancakes there was a glass of juice and a bowl of…strawberries. In front of the other bar stool there was a glass of milk along with a plate of pancakes.

I starred in awe as I slowly walked towards the food. The pancakes actually smelt…good. I took a seat before looking up at Ikuto, who was standing on the other side of the island across from me.

"_You_ made this?! Tsukiyomi Ikuto…made breakfast?!?!" I was too surprised by the fact that Ikuto actually _made_ food that I completely forgot to be upset with him.

"What's the big deal?" he replied nonchalantly as he took his seat next to mine. He started to pour syrup on his pancakes, but I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye, waiting for my reaction. I poured some syrup on my pancake before taking a bite. An array of flavors exploded in my mouth.

"HOLY MOLY! Ikuto! This is really good!" I said before savagely taking another bite. I heard his laughter. And a sigh of relief? I couldn't be sure.

"Obviously it's good, I made it…"

"I'm supposed to be mad at you…"

"But you're not," he stated proudly.

"Dam this pancakes…they're just too good," I grumbled before ferociously attacking another bite. After I finished—more like annihilated—the pancakes, I slowly drank the juice before I ate the bowl of strawberries.

"Hey Ikuto," I said as I finished the meal. He'd already finished his pancakes as well and was finishing his milk.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"…You're welcome…my little strawberry," he teased before placing his dishes in the sink and heading towards the bedroom. Then it was complete silence, other than the few birds chirping outside that is. I heard water turn on; Ikuto must be getting ready.

After he had come down in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white dress shirt, he asked, "Need helping changing?"

"You wish…" I grumbled as I went to go change. I grabbed black knee-length shorts, a pink tank top, and a light, white jacket to go on top. After I was ready, I went to go check on the charas. They were all fast asleep in their eggs. I checked the clock; it was eight.

"Guys," I said softly, "Wake up…"

"Ok Amu-chan," I heard Ran say quietly as she popped out of her egg.

"Sorry about the noise…"

"It's ok," Dia said, coming out of her egg,with a big smile.

"Well, we're in the living room if you need us," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Amu-chan, what about breakfast desu?" Sue asked.

"…Ikuto made some for us…you don't mind, right Sue?"

"Of course not! I'll make some for us desu!"

"Ok…well…hurry up," I said, taking my leave. As I entered the living room, I noticed that Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd that stupid cat go?"

"Stupid, huh? That's not very nice," I heard his velvet voice from behind me. I turned quickly to see Ikuto leaning against the back of the sofa.

"You _really_ pop out of no where, don't you?" We both took a seat on the couch.

"…sure?"

"…um…anyways…what's the plan for today?"

"What do you want to do? I mean, you _are_ the guest…"

"I was wondering…can you swim in that lake?"

"Yeah…why? I mean…you didn't even pack a swimsuit…"

"…HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"You didn't answer my question," he teased.

"…now you're a pervert that goes through girl's luggage?"

He laughed at my horrified expression. "No, you idiot. I just took a shot in the dark, and turned out to be right." He seemed…truthful…but he couldn't be trusted that easily.

"Whatever…let's go to the lake," I said getting up and walking towards the front door. The charas came later, after they had finished breakfast.

I took a seat on the dock that led onto the lake. It was a beautiful sight, with the sunlight bouncing against the ripples. I saw Ikuto sit beside me, leaning back against his hands. I pulled my knee in and hugged them. This moment was so beautiful.

"Ikuto…is this your permanent home?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno…it gets lonely. Yoru or no Yoru," Ikuto answering, sitting up beside me.

"You told my dad that you don't know where your future lies…what do you mean?"

"I just don't know what's going to happen. I'm out of school, but now what?"

"Oh," I said quietly as I saw his expression change to…sad. I didn't want Ikuto to be sad because then you couldn't help but feel the same way too. "Hey, don't cats hate swimming?"

"Yeah?" He was probably confused at my sudden topic change.

"What would you do if I pushed you in?" I challenged, as I stood up.

"I'd pull you under with me,"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"What would you do if _I _pushed _you_ in?" Ikuto said, pulling me closer to the edge of the dock.

"Let's find out," I said evilly as I jumped into the water, pulling Ikuto in with me. As I saw his head come out of the water, I suddenly felt very stupid for my action. He had his usual smirk on his face, but there was a hint of deviousness behind it. He quickly disappeared underwater. I looked frantically around myself, preparing for whatever he was going to do. I felt a pair of arms envelope my waist, pulling me underwater. The water was somehow clear, so I could see the smirk on Ikuto's face. He pulled my closer to his body. I tried pulling out, but he was too strong. Suddenly, he was gone. I went back towards land to find Ikuto standing proudly in front of me. As I climbed out I threw my jacket to the side.

"Where you trying to drown me?!"

"Nope," Ikuto said evilly before playfully tackling me to the ground. He pinned my wrists to the ground as he hovered over me.

"What are you doing?!?!"

"You shouldn't have pulled me into the lake," Ikuto said as he brought his face to my neck. I felt his nuzzle his face there, before sliding his nose up my neck. "Now, I'm punishing you." I then felt his hands release my wrists, his wait gone from above me. He stood up, offering me a hand. I glared as I took his hand, only to kick him in the leg, lightly.

"Pervert…" I mumbled. He only laughed as he grabbed my wet jacket for me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Want to push me into the lake again?" he teased.

"No way."

Then we walked back into the house.

His arm still draped over my shoulders.

**Tada! **

**I hoped you liked it! **

**(I hope these chapters aren't too lengthy) **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 6 is coming!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep 'em comin'! **

**I love reading all your wonderful comments! :P**

**Thanks sooooooooooo much to EVERYONE who's reading this story. **

**Well, here's chapter 6! **

**Sorry it's a day late, but I had to do some random junk. **

**:D**

**ENJOY! and COMMENT! **

**:)**

Chapter 6

I starred out Ikuto's window as the rain continued to pour extremely hard. The ominous clouds had darkened a bright summer day into a dreary summer storm. Lightning continued to flash as the thunder boomed. And only one thought constantly to run through my head.

_W.T.F._

It may seem "anti-climatic," but seriously…it was sunny and cloudless earlier today, when Ikuto and I were at the lake, trying to "drown" each other. And _now_ it's raining?!?! On top of that, it was dark outside. Nearly pitch black, thanks to the lack of lighting outside the house.

A crackle of lightning made me jump. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Ikuto sitting on the sofa. No, let's rephrase that. I turned to see Ikuto _relaxing_ on the sofa. He was leaning against the armrest, legs spread out. I walked towards him, as my four charas hovered close by.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"You're afraid of lightning, aren't you?" Ikuto asked, seductively, as he moved, allowing me to sit beside him.

"No!" I lied.

"Liar."

"So? I mean…it's…"

"Scary?" he teased.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "How can you live here during storms? I thought cats hated storms too…"

"We don't hate rain…just getting stuck in it. But, I'll admit, Yoru's like you; he's jumpy when it comes to lightning," he snickered.

"I am not nya!" I heard Yoru saying as he landed on Ikuto's head.

"Whatever," I said coolly, as I stood up to go to the bedroom. Then there was a large flash of lightning, a deafening roar of thunder, and suddenly, everything was pitch black. I tripped over my own foot, but if Ikuto asked, I'll blame it on the floor…

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I was too scared. It was pitch black. Even with my eyes opened wide, it seemed as though they were closed. I heard my charas begin to panic, not being able to see. I was afraid to stand up, thinking that I might fall over again.

"Ikuto," I whispered, frightened. I felt a hands rest on my shoulders. He helped me stand up before grabbing both my hands securely in his.

"I'm here," Ikuto's velvet voice reassured me. In a distance, I heard Yoru trying to calm my four charas. _They probably floated somewhere randomly in the dark. It sounds like…they're in the…bedroom? How'd they get there without colliding into a wall? Maybe they have like supernatural eyesight. I'll ask them later_.

"Amu," Ikuto said, bringing me back from my random thoughts, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just tripped…" I said before an ear piercing crackle erupted outside. This was worst then the last. I yelped at the sudden horrific sound as I was suddenly pulled into an embrace. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my entire body as I trembled in fear. His hand rubbed the back of my head while the other stayed around me.

"It's just some rain," he reassured. I was too frightened to say anything. Instead, I wound my arms around his waist. _Don't let go, Ikuto._

But then he released my body, and grabbed both my hands with his. He then began walking, and soon I felt the sofa beneath me. _How could he see in the dark!?_ I no longer felt his hands holding mine. I began to panic. The thunder roared.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"I'm right here," he said, trying to calm me down. His voice was beside me. I then felt him pull me into his arms, my back resting against his chest as I sat on his lap. We had obviously turned to the side of the sofa, because I could no longer feel the floor beneath my feet. His arms wound around me, enveloping my entire body.

"Better?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Stupid storm…"

"Something probably struck the breaker box. I should go check it…"

"NO!" I said to quickly, blushing. "Don't leave me alone."

He laughed. "Why are you so afraid of storms?"

"It's not storms. I mean, I can handle rain, and a little thunder. But I dunno…I guess all those 'struck by lightning' stories get to me during storms."

"You'll be fine as long as you stay inside…which I don't mind so much," he said, tightening his arms.

"Pervert…"

"I'll go check the breaker box then…"

"No wait! I was just kidding!"

"He laughed. I felt his check against mine, "Amu, you're really cute when you're scared." He rubbed his cheek against mine. I thought I would have felt _awkward_, like always, but I didn't. Part of me…liked it? Being held in his arms, feeling safe…

_What the hell? No! Amu…what's wrong with you?_

"…where are the others?" I asked quietly.

"Yoru led them into the bedroom. They're probably hiding in their eggs or something…"

"Oh…so what do we do now?"

"Amu, I should go take a look. Just come with me if you're that scared…"

"You make me sound like a baby…"

"You're not a baby….because I'm pretty sure babies handle thunderstorms better than you do," he teased as he slid me off his lap.

"Whatever," I said as I grabbed his hand. He walked towards what seemed to be a closet. There, somehow, he managed to pull out a flashlight.

"You can hold the flashlight for me," he said as he led me outside. As soon as I stepped out, my shirt was drenched. It was raining cats and dogs outside. It seemed as though Ikuto had led me to the back of the house, where he reached _something_. I felt his hand release mine, a flashlight taking its place. The lightning continued, as well as the thunder, but I was focused on a job. I didn't want to freak out when Ikuto needed my help. Besides, I've already made myself a complete baby anyways. Once Ikuto was done, I saw the lights turn back on in his house.

"Let's go," Ikuto said, grabbing my hand again. But then I suddenly heard a noise…of something breaking.

Everything happened so quickly.

I saw a flash of lightning. It had struck something. I felt my body being pushed aside before I could hear a groan of pain. After I had picked myself up from the forceful push, I faintly saw something lying under a fallen tree branch.

"IKUTO!" I screamed. A large tree branch had landed on him. I saw him struggling to push it off. I went quickly to help him. Once it was removed, Ikuto quickly grabbed my hand and led me inside. He had a hand wrapped across his stomach, and he was slightly hunched back.

It was not until we were inside the house, in the light, when I saw what had happened.

Ikuto had a long, whip-type cut running across his abdomen. Shirt torn, blood flowing out. I felt the tears coming. _Ikuto pushed me…to save me. _

As soon as the door was closed, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Ikuto!" I quickly knelt beside him, placing his arm around my shoulder. As we stood up I heard him moan in pain.

I helped him into the bedroom, where I laid him carefully onto the bed. There I could see how bad the cut was. It ran across his abdomen, not too deep, but it still bled. All the charas were beside me at once.

"Ikuto nya! What happened?"

"I-a- t-tree b-branch f-fell on him," I stuttered. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Amu, we're here to help," Dia assured. That gave me a surge of confidence.

"Right. Sue, go make some hot soup for him. Yoru, go with Ran and Miki and find some clothes for Ikuto. Dia, come with me," I commanded. I was ready to leave, but I felt a hand grab mine.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered in pain. Seeing him in such pain, I couldn't bare it.

"Dia…do you think you can bring some towels from the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Ikuto, I'll be right back," I promised. Then I ran to the kitchen to find a big bowl. I filled it with hot water. I ran back and placed it on the floor beside the bed. Yoru had brought the clothes, and Dia brought the towels. I told them to go help Sue, and they listened.

My hands went straight for his torn shirt. As I removed his shirt, I saw Ikuto's face. He was trying not to show emotion, but that failed. I could see how much pain he was in. I threw his wet, torn shirt to the side. I grabbed one towel, drying his bare chest and wiping some of the blood away. Then I dipped another towel into the bowl of hot water, only to wipe it his cut. His back arched slightly from the sting.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok…"

And so I continued to mend his cut. Ikuto remained perfectly still with his eyes closed as I cleaned and applied some ointment. Lucklily, Ikuto had a full first aid kit, and so I found an extra large bandage roll. After I had wrapped it around his stomach and slipped on his new shirt, I decided to let him rest. When I stood up from the bed, I felt a hand grab mine. I turned to see Ikuto looking at me with the usual smirk on his face.

"You should rest," I said quietly as I took a seat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"You forgot the blanket," he smirked. I sighed as I pulled the blanket up, covering him.

"There, now rest," I said, but he still wouldn't let me go.

"Thank you…Amu…" he said, with his eyes closed.

"I should thank you…I mean…you pushed me out of the way…you…saved me…"

"It's no big deal…"

"Still…"

"But…if you had gotten hurt, then _I _could have seen _you_ shirtless," he teased.

"You're still the same, even when you're hurt," I shook my head in disbelief. He started to laugh but then moaned. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm fine…"

"Stop being so stubborn," I ordered. Then I heard the door open. The charas were bringing in a tray with, what seemed to be like, hot stew. I grabbed the tray out of their hands as I thanked them. Then they quickly went away. _Strange_.

"Ikuto," I said, turning to him, "Soup." I helped him sit up, leaning against his headboard.

"Feed me," he ordered.

"What? Seriously??"

"Yes."

"…fine…" _I did owe him._ As I sat beside him on the bed (on my side), soup tray on my lap, I blew the first spoon, cooling it down. As he swallowed, I felt a blush on my cheeks. I waited for some comment, but he didn't say anything. His smirk said it for him.

After I had 'fed' Ikuto, I placed the tray on the ground as I sat beside him, leaning against the headboard.

"Um...you should really rest now…"

"Fine…" Ikuto said. Then I saw him slide down by himself, only to realize he had placed his head on my lap. His body was now turned sideways, my lap the pillow.

"Ikuto…what are you doing?"

"Sleeping…"

I sighed in defeat. I knew he wouldn't budge.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, making sure his cut wouldn't bother him.

He didn't respond. Instead he looked directly up towards my face.

"What?"

"…nothing…" he closed his eyes. I began to run my fingers through his silky hair, trying not to disturb his slumber.

My mind wandered. Flashes of Ikuto and myself played in my mind. Flashes about his hold around me. About his lips at my ear. About his cheek against mine. The amusement park. All the times he saved me. All the conversations we had.

Everything was just flying around in my mind. My heartbeat quickened as I felt him turn to the side, his hand slightly brushing my leg. _What is this felling? I should be yelling at him…but I'm not…why am I thinking about him, even though he's right here? Why do I feel…like…never wanting to let him go? But he's not going anywhere!! What's wrong with me!!!_

_"You're in love Amu," I heard a voice in my head._

It hit me like a brick wall. The reason I blushed, the reason my heart sped up, the reason I felt protected, safe in his arms. I was…in love…with Ikuto.

"Amu, are you ok?" I heard Ikuto's voice. I looked down to see Ikuto peeking at me with one eye open.

"Yeah…I was…just thinking…" I blushed.

"Hmm? You're blushing?"

"No!"

He laughed as he tried sitting up. I helped him.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said as I got up. "Don't try anything stupid that might hurt you further."

He snickered. I grabbed my clothes quickly as I rushed into the restroom. There I took a quick, but soothing shower. As I came out, I saw that Ikuto was fast asleep. I quietly cleaned the bedroom, removing all the dirty towels, before making sure he was nicely tucked in. After I had gotten the charas into their eggs to sleep as well, I slipped into bed as well. Today had made me such a wreck. I needed sleep. But I didn't fall asleep instantly. I was still thinking. _Am I sure…I love him?_

As I lay on my back, starring at his ceiling, I felt something move underneath the sheets. I felt Ikuto's lips against my ear.

"Amu…" is all he whispered as his lips trailed from the hollow beneath my ear to my shoulder. It sped my heartbeat out of control.

"Ikuto," I whispered. He pulled away. I…didn't want him to.

"Good night, Amu," he whispered quietly, before nodding off.

"Good night, Ikuto." I whispered. _Ikuto. I understand now. Every time you touch, speak, or hold me, my heart flutters crazily. Every time you say my name, it's music to my ear. I was too nervous, too idiotic to realize this earlier. But now I have. I, Hinamori Amu, love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But…._

_Do you love me?_

**:O **

**An epiphany! Tehehehehe! **

**What will happen next?!?**

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**Please please please please leave a comment! I love reading them all! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**(sorry if there is any type-o)**


	7. Chapter 7: My Last Day

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad you like the story so far ( I know I've said this every time, but it's true). **

**Here's chapter 7! **

**Please R&R!**

**I would love it if EVERYONE left a comment. It could be one worded, or a whole paragraph! I love to read all of them! **

**THANKS A BUNCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED! **

**BTW: One review asked what an epiphany was. Don't feel bad, I didn't know what that was for a while either. An epiphany is basically like when you realize something and it hits you like a brick wall. I hope that made sense. **

Chapter 7

The next morning, I awoke from a blissful night. As I stretched my arms out, I realized two things. One, Ikuto wasn't in bed. Two, today was my last entire day with Ikuto. As I sat up, I found a note lying on Ikuto's pillow. I opened it to reveal his elegant scripture.

_In the kitchen. Don't freak out, I didn't hurt myself_.

"Why would he think I would freak out?" I said to myself.

"Becuuse Amu," I heard Dia's voice beside me, "You would have freaked out, because you care for him. You love him, no?"

"DIA! NOT SO LOUD!" I whispered frantically. "He has cat hearing! How do you know he didn't hear you?!"

"Amu…I highly doubt cats can hear through walls…"

"You never know," I said, slightly paranoid. I went into the bathroom to prepare for another day. As I slipped on jean short and a simple, fitting, purple tee, my mind continuously had my "revelation" on repeat. _I'm in love with you Ikuto. I'm in love with you Ikuto. I'm in love with you Ikuto._

It felt strange. This…love…it was strong, but still uncertain. How do I know he feelt the same? I tried not to depress myself with such horrendous thoughts. Instead I quickly put all my belongings into my suitcase before heading for the kitchen. There I saw Ikuto sitting on his barstool. He automatically turned to face me with his usual smirk. I sat beside him as I eyed the breakfast.

"You're hurt…and you still made breakfast?!" I asked, beating myself up for never learning how to cook…without Sue's help.

He snickered, "I'm perfect I suppose…" He continued to sip what seemed to be a chocolate milk shake. I searched for mine, but instead I saw a strawberry one.

"How come I don't get chocolate?" I whined like a five year old. I suddenly felt myself being lifted and seated on the island's countertop (it was a surprise my butt hadn't landed in the plate of pancakes). Ikuto then stood in front of me, and I was finally as tall as he.

"...Why'd you do that?" I asked, blushing as he placed his hands beside my body, on both sides.

"Just cause…"

"…can…I get down?"

"No."

"What?! At least let me grab my shake!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Here," he said handing me the strawberry milkshake.

"I thought you liked strawberries?"

"Strawberry." He corrected. I then saw him bring his face closer to mine. "And she's right here."

"I didn't know fruit had gender," I said coolly, sliding down.

"I never said you could get down…" Ikuto said seductively as he sat back into his chair.

"I never said you could lift me up…" I retorted.

"Someone's acting a little cool today?"

"n-no…I was just stating the obvious," I blushed.

"I was just kidding Amu," he said as he began to laugh, but stopped. I heard a slight moan.

"Ikuto, stand up," I suddenly ordered, standing up myself.

"Why?"

"I need to check you cut, idiot."

"… does that mean _you _get to take off my shirt?" He grinned.

"Seriously Ikuto," I said, but still blushed.

"Fine…" he said as he walked towards the sofa. There he lay, his back leaning against the arm rest.

"I thought I said stand up?" I mumbled as I sat on the edge of the sofa beside him. As I started to unbutton his shirt, I felt _my _blush brow deeper and deeper. I looked up and I saw an amused expression on his face. I would have yelled at him, but I was on a 'mission.' As I pushed the open ends of his shirt to the side, I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his bandage.

The cut wasn't as bad, it was in the process of healing. As I went to retrieve ointment and a new bandage roll for Ikuto, I heard a chuckle. _He's enjoying this?! That's…stupid. Whatever…_

When I returned to Ikuto, who was still lounging about on the sofa, I applied the ointment. Once that was finished, I quietly said, "I need you to sit up so I can…take off your shirt."

"Why?" _Like he didn't know why…idiot._

"So it's easier to wrap the bandage!" I said, blushing a dangerous scarlet.

He laughed before sitting up slightly. I slipped of his shirt. As I unrolled some of the bandage, Ikuto lifted his arms slightly so it was easier for me to wrap it around him. As I wound the bandage, every time it went to his back, I had to bring myself closer to him, our faces becoming only and inch or two apart. Every time our faces were that close, I felt my insides melt. His beautiful bare body, elegant dark hair, everything was so luring. It was difficult to pull away. I'd look to his face, and for the first time I an unreadable expression as he gazed back. It wasn't his usual smirk.

I'd finished his bandage for a while, but I didn't move. Neither did he. It seemed as though we were statues, just gazing into each other's eyes. However, we had unknowingly brought our faces closer to each other. So close, that I could inhale his scent radiating off of his body. It was intoxicating. I was addicted, only seconds after exposure. We were so close that the tips of our noses were touching. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt the tips of his finger slide up my arm. Once he reached the top on my arm, his hand stopped. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my lips. His. The warmth of his breathe beat against my lips. He whispered my name. His hand then suddenly dropped as he pulled his face slightly away. _What's happening? AMu, don't do something you'll regret. Don't…_

I pulled away and stood up. As I was turned away from him I stuttered the words, "I'm…s-sorry. I dunno w-what…" I couldn't finish my sentence. He didn't respond at first. I turned to peek at him. His usual smirk was back on his face.

"Can I have my shirt back? I know I'm sexy but…" Ikuto started to say.

"Yeah right," I retorted as I threw his shirt in his face. After he slipped it on, he sat correctly on the sofa, allowing me to sit. After that incident, Ikuto flipped through the channels boringly as my mind thought about what had happened.

_Holy ahahfdkfndsjkfhsdjk! Amu! What the hell was that?!_

_His. Lips. Were. Against. Mine. _

_Stop thinking about that!! He didn't even kiss you._

_But the feel! It…was…nice._

_…._

Ikuto may have noticed how I starred blankly at the TV screen, but thankfully he hadn't commented.

So let's forward to the night.

As I helped Ikuto clean some dishes from earlier in the day, he casually asked, "What were you thinking about earlier? Your expressions kept changing so I couldn't even guess…"

"Oh nothing," I said. Then I heard the faint jingle of my cell ring tone. I ran to the bedroom and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Amu? It's mama. Honey, we won't be able to make it home for another couple of days…"_

"What? When do you think you'll be back?"

_"We can't tell. Hopefully in a couple of days…we're so sorry. I must go now. Talk to you soon Amu"_ Then my mother quickly disconnected the phone, not even allowing me the chance to say goodbye.

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice from the doorway. I turned to realize Ikuto leaning casually against the entrance.

"It's nothing…"

"Amu, are you lying to me?" _I couldn't tell him about my parents. I didn't want him to worry. Besides, I've stayed long enough. Ikuto has a life to live. _

"No. My parents said that they would reach home towards the evening instead of the morning, that's all," I lied.

"…Amu."

"Ikuto, I'm telling the truth."

"Ok, well come help me make dinner," he said as he waited for me. I walked to his side as he eyed my face. He was trying to find the truth, but I wasn't going to tell him. I'd have to tell my charas once we were home.

As we cooked dinner, I tried not to look sad. This was my last day with Ikuto.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"What?" I jumped slightly as he brought my attention back to earth. Sadly I had sprayed dishwater all over my shirt. I heard Ikuto erupt into laughter. "HEY! It's not funny. Crap…I don't have an extra shirt…."

"You can borrow one of mine," he said as he pulled me into the bedroom. There he threw me one of his signature black dress shirts.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I went into the restroom. I slipped out of the wet tee and into his large shirt. It was so huge! But it had the most delicious smell ever. I couldn't describe it. I hugged the shirt close to me as I took in the scent. Suddenly I heard the door open. I saw Ikuto with a huge smirk. GIGANTIC. MASSIVE.

"Hmm…what are you doing Amu?"

"n-nothing," I stuttered as I dropped my arms from around me and stormed out of the restroom. I was about to leave until I felt a hand grab wrap around my wrist. Ikuto twirled me around quickly, bringing my face on centimeters away from his. One hand was placed on the side of my waist as the other laid on my neck.

"My shirt makes you look so…so…tempting," he mused into my ear. I blushed. And he knew it.

"i-ikuto?" I stuttered. Then I felt the bed hit the back of my knees. Ikuto gently pushed my body onto the bed as his cat ears and tail suddenly popped on. I blushed dangerously as I turned my head to both sides, revealing each of his hands. Thankfully, the charas were nowhere in site.

"You're making this very…difficult," I heard him whisper against my cheek. Then I suddenly felt something hard against my lips. His.

I felt one hand cupping my cheek as the other trailed up the buttons of my shirt. _What is he doing?!?_

"i-ikuto," I said, slightly worried. I felt his hand swiftly unbutton the top button of my shirt.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed as his lips trailed along my cheek. He then suddenly stood up, ears and tail disappeared, and sat cross legged beside me with a very apologetic expression.

"Amu, I'm very sorry. I truly don't know what that was," Ikuto said, with a hint of pink on his cheeks? I sat up, copying his posture as I faced him. I quickly buttoned the button he had opened. I was speechless.

"U-um…" I Stuttered like a buffoon.

Whatever, let's go eat," he said, back to his original character.

"I can't believe you tried to kiss me!" I exclaimed under my breath, which he obviously heard.

"Really? Why would I kiss you?"

"You just did!" I exclaimed as I waved a hand to the bed.

"Hmm…I think you're dreaming," he teased as he walked swiftly to the kitchen.

"IKUTO!" I exclaimed.

Dinner went by pleasantly. I was still saddened by leaving Ikuto, but I had to. Who knows? Maybe my parents will be home sooner than told.

As the night progress, it was soon time to sleep. After I had packed everything, I went to sit on the bed beside Ikuto. I saw that my charas were playing some card game, and Sue was obviously…winning?! o.O

Ikuto and I sat across from each other, cross legged, and just chatted. Obviously Ikuto made perverted comments, and obviously I blushed. But I accepted that.

"Amu, are you sure your parents are coming _tomorrow_? You're not lying to me are you?" Ikuto asked as we slipped into bed.

"I'm not lying," I whispered as I situated myself.

"What time do you want me to drop you off?" Ikuto asked.

"Sometime in the morning…"

"Ok…"

"…Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"…thank you. For letting me staying over. Even though you did…weird and annoying things…you still let me stay, when I had nowhere else to go."

"It was my pleasure…seriously…"

"That's what I mean by annoying," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Amu…what's your plan for the rest of the summer?"

"Not sure really…we'll still see each other right?"

"I'm not going anywhere…yet," Ikuto said, reassuringly. "Getting attached are we?" That teaser.

"Well…wouldn't you be sad if one of your close friends was leaving?"

"Yeah. Well don't worry Amu, I'm not leaving…"

"Whatever…"

"Good night Amu."

"Good night Ikuto."

"Thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For these three days…"

_That's a surprise…_ I would have responded except Ikuto had already dozed off. I laughed slightly at how funny he could be.

_Don't ever leave me Ikuto. _

**Amu's leaving?! When's the next time they'll see each other?! And why won't Ikuto confess?! **

**So many questions. Hahahaha. **

**Well chapter 8 is coming! **

**I have a tiny request. REVIEW! **

**Don't be afraid, go ahead and click that button. :D **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8: I Can't Leave Him

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**Continue reading, as always. **

**And I do have a teeny weeny, itsy bitsy request. **

**So I see this story has already received 89 comments! I am utterly greatful; words cannot express it. **

**But I was wondering if we could make it 100! That would make my day!!! **

**Well for now, enjoy! **

Chapter 8

_Where am I? My house? Why am I here? I thought I was asleep at Ikuto's?? Why is my vision so blurred?!? Who's destroying my house downstairs?!? _

_All these thoughts ran in my head. I opened my bedroom door slightly to reveal masked robbers destroying my family's valuables. I saw their eyes flicker to me. Then suddenly I began running. In no apparent direction. I heard gunshots, threats. They wanted my money. _

"_I don't have any money!" I yelled as I ran into my bedroom. _

"_Lying bitch!"_

_"Please leave me alone!" I cried as the robber grabbed my hair. I heard a maniacal laughter. I screamed, surrounded by darkness, confusion, chaos, until I heard a gunshot. End this nightmare God!_

"NO!" I yelped, sitting up in the pure darkness. It was only a nightmare, but a horrifying nightmare. It only made me more frightened to return home, alone. Every time I blinked, the pure darkness, the choir of my own screams came back to haunt me. It wouldn't leave, this mind-piercing nightmare. Tears spilled out of my eyes, but I didn't care. Fear was overpowering me; I whimpered like a lone puppy as the tears continued to cascade.

"Amu?" I heard a husky voice call from behind me. Ikuto sat up slowly, until he realized that I was crying. "Amu, what's wrong?"

I tried acting cool as I turned towards him, but I knew it wasn't going to work. "n-nothing," I stuttered in between my sobs.

"Amu…"

Suddenly I wound my arms around Ikuto's waist, pulling myself closer into him. I cried freely into his shirt as his arms wound around me.

"Don't let them get me Ikuto." I cried.

"Who?"

I didn't want to answer that question. Ikuto noticed, but he didn't persist. Instead he pulled me into his lap (his legs were now crossed), allowing me to cry on his shirt. The tears slowed as I leaned my head against his chest. _Amu, you know you won't be able to live by yourself_.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you t-think I c-could stay here until my parents c-come home?" I asked in between sniffles.

"Of course…" he reassured, "We'll go in the morning to pick up some more clothes," which I needed desperately, because I had resulted to wearing his shirts.

"I-I'm sorry about t-this," I said, referring to the tears.

"It's fine…Amu…what made you cry so much in the first place?"

"I had this nightmare…where I was in my house alone…and this robber was chasing me, demanding money. I resisted and then…"

"Then?"

"…He shot me." I replied lifelessly, barely above a whisper. I felt his arms tighten around my body; I instantly tightened mine around his waist.

"I will never let anyone or anything ever harm you Amu," Ikuto promised. I heard an edge to his voice; it made me feel protected.

"I-Ikuto," I whispered, unable to believe _he _could be so…so…real. My love for him grew even stronger.

"Amu, why did you lie to me at first though?"

"I didn't want to be a burden…"

"Never. My little strawberry and burden? No way," he teased as he…sniffed my hair?? I couldn't be sure.

"Haha, thank you Ikuto…" I laughed lightly. He always knew how to cheer me up. I pulled myself out of his arms. I slid back into bed, with Ikuto following.

"Do you want me to hold you, so the nightmares stay away?" he teased as we turned towards each other.

I laughed slightly. "I think I'm good…"

I heard him snicker. "Good night Amu…"

I was extremely tired to respond, so I just hummed my response. And then a blissful sleep followed. Ikuto defeated my nightmare. I was indebted to him even further.

The next morning after I had changed into yet another shirt of Ikuto's and had our breakfast, we waited as the driver came.

"Amu-chan, should we come too?" Ran asked, the other three beside her.

"Um, I dunno. We're just getting some clothes…do you want to come?"

"It doesn't matter to us desu!" Sue exclaimed.

"Well, we'll be back soon, so I don't really care if you guys come or not…" I responded, trying to act cool.

I heard Ikuto's chuckle beside me. "Just stay here," he told my charas, "Yoru's staying anyways. Don't worry about Amu-_chan_, she'll be safe with me…" his velvet voice mused in my ear. I grumbled at his smirk.

"Ok" they responded and waited with us till the driver came. I waved goodbye as the car sped away.

Ikuto, who was sitting very close beside me, had his usual smirk on his face.

"W-What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about last night…you're so cute when you're scared," he teased.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, trying to keep my cool 'façade,' even though I still blushed. After the driver had reached my house, Ikuto followed me inside. "You could've just waited in the car," I said like it was obvious.

"I want to come in with you," he replied nonchalantly, hands in his pocket.

"Stay."

"No."

"Ikuto."

"Amu."

"You're so stubborn!"

"And you're not?" he said as I opened the door. I—I mean we—went up to my room. I pulled out a duffle bag and began stuffing clothes in it, making sure Ikuto couldn't see my _personals_. Once I had packed extras, just in case, we headed back down stairs.

"Do you think we can get…something to drink?" I asked as I locked the door.

"Ok…"

"I have money…"

"I'll pay, don't worry," he said as he placed my bag into the trunk. After he ordered the driver to stay there until we returned, we began walking in no apparent direction.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"…if I said no, would you be upset?"

"….yeah?"

"Then yes, I do know where I'm going," Ikuto said coolly, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What? Liar. Let's stop and ask for directions," I offered. He burst out into laughter.

"Amu, we're _walking_, not _driving_. And we're going to a coffee shop, not out of the city," he teased as he pulled one hand out of his pocket only to pull my hair playfully.

"Hey now! No pulling the hair," I said as I swiped his hand away. He only chuckled as he stuffed his hands back into his pocket. "I should have changed my shirt…great…" I mumbled as I noticed the large full length sleeves that incased my arms.

"Don't worry, no one's judging you," Ikuto reassured.

"Like I care…"

He only chuckled.

As we walked the streets, eyeing for a nearby café, we passed this suspicious looking man. We would have disregarded his presence all together, if only he hadn't whistled. My head suddenly popped up as he continued whistling. He began to follow us. I felt Ikuto's left hand suddenly grab my right, tightened his grip every time the hideous persuer whistled.

"Ikuto," I whispered, slightly frightened.

"Don't worry," Ikuto reassured as his hand tightened the grip. Then I heard the man calling out to me.

"Hey pretty lady! Where you going with that ass?!"

Ikuto sped up.

"Don't run with him babe! You can wear one of my shirts if you want to!"

I could hear something similar to growl escape from Ikuto's mouth. He came to an abrupt stop, making a sharp turn on his heel. He pushed me behind him. I heard him crack his knuckles.

"Woooo man, I don't want a fight. I just want your gurl," the freak who was following us said, hands up.

"Don't come any closer you filthy piece of shit," Ikuto warned. I clutched onto the back of his shirt with one hand.

"Want a piece of me bruh?!" (Bruh, just in case you don't know, is like gangter for brother)

"No. I want two," Ikuto's deep voice threatened. _Ikuto, you can't fight! You're still hurt! You're stomach!_

And it was as if the goon could read my mind. His first punch went directly towards Ikuto's stomach. Ikuto didn't fall over in pain, but he did lose his position in front of me.

"IKUTO!" I screamed as I saw him clutch onto his shirt. Then I felt a pair of massive hands grab me around my waist. I felt the ground below my feet disappear. The goon was carrying me away. "IKUTOOOOOOOOOO" I screeched.

I saw the goon turn into an alleyway. I also saw Ikuto run after us.

"HELP!" I screamed. I felt my back being slammed against a brick wall.

"Shut up bitch!" the goon exclaimed as he slapped my left cheek so hard it caused me to kneel to the ground.

"AMU!" I heard Ikuto yell. Then, with indefinable speed, he rushed past me and grabbed the idiot by the collar and slammed him into the brick wall. I could see the anger through my blurred eyes as Ikuto passed me. With a clenched fist, Ikuto corresponded every punch rhythmically when he TOLD him, **"TOUCH – HER – AGAIN – AND – I'LL – FUCKING – KILL – YOU! WORTHLESS – PIECE – OF – TRASH!" **

As Ikuto released the unconscious goon from his grasp, I could clearly see the anger that fueled him. It raged in his eyes. I was shocked. Not only from the impact of that slap but by Ikuto's fierceness. _Holy asdfhjkhladljakshda! Dam! Ikuto! This is so…wo…I had no idea he was such a beast!!_

When Ikuto was done beating the snots out of his sorry competitor, he rushed to my side quickly and knelt beside me. I must have had mixed emotions run across my face. Fear, anger and amazement.

"Amu, are you ok?"

"…"

"Say something!" he pleaded as he grabbed my hands in his. I looked down and blushed.

"I'm…ok…" I said as we got up. I slightly wobbled from when my back was slammed against the brick wall. Ikuto eyed me, afraid I might fall down again. He wrapped one arm around my waist as the other dug for his cell phone. After calling his driver, we stepped onto the main street. Ikuto, who had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other wrapped around his stomach, moaned as he began to walk.

"Ikuto…"

"Don't worry about it…" He said as the car pulled up. After we had gotten in, the ride was silent. I tried not to think about what had happened, or what _could have _happened if Ikuto wasn't there. I shivered at the thought.

"Amu, try not to think about it," Ikuto's husky voice said.

"Sorry…I'm such a damsel in distress!" I whined, not only referring to his, but to all the other times Ikuto's saved me.

"Yeah you are. But…you've helped me too. So it's a fair trade…" Ikuto said coolly.

"Can we keep this between ourselves?"

"Yeah," then he moaned.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"No, it's a stroll in the park," he teased.

"I was just trying to make you feel better…" I exclaimed silently.

"I was just teasing…"

"Well, we're here," I said as I got out. As Ikuto and I walked into the house, duffle bag in my hand, the charas were whispering about something eagerly. But as soon as the saw us, they quickly changed their behavior and came to welcome us.

"Welcome back desu!"

"Ikuto nya!"

"Guys, we'll be in the bedroom…I need to cheek his cut," I said as I pulled Ikuto into the bedroom. For the first time, Ikuto didn't tease as I placed him on the bed, and repeated the process from yesterday. After I had applied a new bandage, I decided to lay beside me and stare at the ceiling.

"Amu, when do you think your parents will be home?"

"I dunno. My mom said a couple of days…why?"

"Just wondering. Don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out…especially after today," he chuckled, but I didn't. After realizing what he had said, Ikuto quickly apologized, "Amu, I'm sorry, that was suppose to be a joke."

"No it's ok," I said as I got up, Ikuto following.

"I really am sorry…"

"Ikuto! It's fine! Seriously. Hey…you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I never would've imagined _you_ beating someone up…" I teased.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No…I'm just saying…it's out of character…."

"Just because I don't go flexing my muscles around the house, doesn't mean I'm a weak, pathetic loser," he said as if I had offended him. "I mean, you've seen me shirtless," he laughed. I blushed.

"That's not what I meant! Oh whatever, it's hopeless with you," I said as I got up, but then was pulled back down. Ikuto had pulled me on top of him, his hands resting on my back.

"You never thanked me," Ikuto whispered into my ear.

I blushed. "Oh yeah…sorry. T-Thank you I-Ikuto."

"So cute when you stutter…."

"Let me go," I said as I tried to roll off of him. He let me go as he suddenly stood up.

"Come on, let's go…"

"Ok," I said as I followed him out of the bedroom. The rest of the day we lounged about the house, watching TV, making dinner, playing around with our charas. Not until I had a few minutes alone with them was I able to ask what they and Yoru were chatting so eagerly about.

"Tomorrow is Red Rose Day Amu," Dia whispered in my ear, "It's where you confess your love." (yes I made it up…)

"Eh?! WAIT. DID YOU TELL YORU?!?!?"

"No. We promise."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Amu…it's time you told him."

**Gasps! Red Rose Day? Will she tell him?!? What's going to happen next?!?! Confessions?!?!**

**Well, for now, you may speculate chapter nine or just leave a lovely review. **

**Go ahead.**

**It's easy.**

**Remember! 100 total reviews (that's only 11) would make my day! I'd jump up and down joyfully until I banged my head against something, unintentionally of course. Then I'd continue squealing because of all the wonderful readers!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9: Red Rose Day

**:O **

**OVER 100 REVIEWS?!??!?!?!**

**HOLY AJFHALSKFHSDJFHFHSDFJASHF!**

**ALL OF YOU GUYS DESERVE GOLD STARS! HAHAHAHA.**

**-begins to hyperventilate- **

**Hahahaha, I'm ok now.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 9

_To confess or not to confess! That is the question. Ok…you know you're a nerd when you quote Shakespeare…nerd…I doubt Ikuto loves nerds. What the hell?! What should I do?! I love him….that's for sure. But what if he doesn't return the feeling?!!? _

Such thoughts kept me up all night. I tossed and I turned. I groaned and I moaned. I ran into the bathroom numerous times to splash water on my face. I blinked rapidly for no absolute reason. I quietly hyperventilated on the toilet seat, seat down of course. I even sat on the floor just to think….randomly. I'm pretty sure I disturbed Ikuto's sleep, but he acted so well I would have never guessed.

I had gotten a few hours of sleep before the sun rose, but not enough to calm my nerves. As I woke up, I turned to the side and opened my eyes. There I saw Ikuto, leaning his head against one hand (like that episode where's she's dreaming about him), a smirk on his face.

"Are you ok Amu?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Um…yeah?" I lied.

"Really? Your relay race to my bedroom would say otherwise. How many times did you go in there? I lost count after 10…"

"Hilarious…"

"I was thinking about shoving sleep medicine down your throat, but I was enjoying myself too much."

"You would drug a person for sleep?!"

"Amu…you were like a monkey high off crack last night…"

I would have exploded at that comment. Instead I laughed. I rolled onto my back, holding my stomach lightly as I laughed.

"It's official, you are mentally insane," Ikuto said as he brought his body closer to mine.

"That was actually funny. What's up? You're never _funny_. Are you sure _you're _not on crack?"

"I'm not the one laughing at my own insult…" Ikuto teased.

"Whatever…"

This time Ikuto started to laugh. After a few seconds he asked, "But seriously…what's up? You seem…nervous?"

"I-I'm ok…" _Don't stutter Amu, that'll just make him more suspicious!_

"Hmm…are you lying to me _again_?" he exaggerated the last word a little too much.

"No! Gosh Ikuto, I'm fine…I was…just…it…was…just a little…hot last night…"

Ikuto snickered as he sat up. "Was it because of my presence?"

"Hell no," I yawned as I went into the restroom. As I grabbed _my own _clothes I heard Ikuto say, "Hey, I'm going to change out here so don't peek, ok?"

"What sane person would peek?" I replied, even though I was blushing crazily.

"Ask the girl who's blushing…she has pink hair…" he said in a very seductive tone. As I closed the bathroom door shut, I changed into black shorts and a pink tee. After preparing myself, I waited before yelling "Are you done?"

"Yeah, for a while…you just take too long," he teased as he opened the bathroom door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" I exclaimed as I quickly picked up my PJs.

"Darn, I was too early…."

"Pervert," I said as I walked past him and threw my dirty clothes into my luggage bag. After we were both ready, we went into the kitchen. There the charas were already eating something Sue had prepared. _They were up before us?! _

"Amu-chan, are you ok? Do you have some bladder problem?" Ran asked innocently, referring to my laps to the restroom.

"RAN!" I exclaimed as I heard Ikuto burst out into laughter. _Ran…you better sleep with one eye open tonight…._

After Ikuto had given me a bowl of cereal, we settled on the sofa relaxingly, feet propped up on his coffee table, cereal bowl in hand.

"Bladder problem…why didn't I think of that?" Ikuto whispered 'to himself.'

"I will pound you into a pulp and then shove you down the toilet," I threatened before attacking the cereal in anger. He only laughed harder. _Great, my threats are funny now too?!_

"Turn the TV on," I said with cereal stuffed in my mouth, milk dripping from the corner. Ikuto chuckled.

"That's so lady like…"

"Hater…"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Just flip through them…there's bound to be something," I said as he turned on the TV. After realizing every channel was reporting about Red Rose Day, Ikuto just turned of the TV and we finished our breakfast in silence.

_Should I tell him now?! Amu! Build up the courage! Do it soon before it's to late! _

_I can't! I'm so freaking scared._

_He's not going to laugh!_

_How do you know that?!?!_

_I'm Hinamori Amu! I know everything!_

_What the hell?!? When did I become so conceded?! _

"Amu?" Ikuto said, probably questioning my horrified expression. "What? You didn't like the cereal?"

"NO NO NO! the cereal was fine…."

"Amu, you've been acting…weird. Is anything wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. So what's the plan for today?"

"Hm…we should go hiking through the forest before lunch," Ikuto said evilly.

"Hiking?" my eye twitched. "In the forest?"

"Don't worry…you'll be safe with me…"

"Fine…do you have any mosquito spray?"

"Uh…" he had such a puzzled look on his face.

"I suppose not…"

"Yeah, I think I do. Let me go check," Ikuto replied as he quickly got up. He came back with a bottle of mosquito spray.

"You're serious about the hike?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes. Now let's go."

After I had grabbed my cell phone and chara carrying case, we were off. I had a feeling Ikuto was leading me in circles, but whatever. I enjoyed it, mainly because he held my hand.

"Are you sure we should be hiking with your condition?" I said.

"Are you sure we should be hiking with your _mental_ condition?" Ikuto teased. I felt his right hand's grip tighten on my left hand. Shock ran across my face.

"I like how the charas slacked off and fell asleep in my carrying case," I mumbled.

"Whatever…watch out for that hole…"

"Why are you holding my hand anyways?"

"So you don't get lost…or trip and fall," Ikuto teased.

"Hey Ikuto…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think Red Rose Day was created?" I asked shyly.

"Maybe some love sick mayor created it…to ease his pain," Ikuto snickered.

"Hahaha yeah—OW!" my index finger had pricked itself against a random pointy bush. I saw blood rising out. "Do you have a band aid?"

"No. Here let me see it," Ikuto responded as he grabbed my other hand. Then he suddenly put my bleeding index finger into his mouth. He was sucking out the blood. His warm breath beat against my finger. I felt his tongue against it as well. After he removed my finger from his mouth, he opened a water bottle and poured cold water onto it. Then he wiped it clean with his sleeve.

"Come on let's go, it's lunch time anyways…" Ikuto said as he picked me up into his arms.

"I can walk you know…" I mumbled, blushing a violent scarlet.

"You're too slow," Ikuto teased as started towards the house.

After we had reached the house, we ate sandwiches prepared by Ikuto himself.

"Hey…for dinner…we're eating out…" Ikuto said as I cleaned my plate.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm tired of making you food," he teased.

"Ok…where are we going?"

"You'll see…but it's formal, so a dress would be nice…" Ikuto replied as he came to stand in front of me.

"A dress?! I didn't bring one!" I began to panic. I felt Ikuto's hands cup my cheeks as he brought my attention towards him.

"Check the bedroom…" he whispered into my ear. Then he let go and pushed me slightly towards the direction of the bedroom. When I entered I saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a strapless, pink dress, with black intertwining lace that covered the entire dress. Around the waist was black ribbon that tied to form a massive bow in the back.

"Woooooow" I said as I picked up the dress. I heard a familiar snicker from behind me. I turned to see Ikuto only inches away from me.

"Like it?"

"It's ok," I said coolly.

"Always the stubborn one," Ikuto teased.

"When did you get this?!"

"I have my ways," Ikuto said coolly before exiting. I ran after Ikuto, trying to find out more, but he wouldn't budge. So we ended up watching some random DVD. Actually 'watching' would be the wrong term. I actually dozed off, leaning my head against Ikuto's shoulder. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and a blanket lay on top of me. This was as good as it could get.

When the evening finally arrived, I went to go slip on the dress. It looked even prettier when worn. When I was ready, I walked out to the living room to find Ikuto waiting. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black vest, and black pants. _Very…sexy…._

As he turned his attention towards me, I saw his eyes widen. I blushed. I saw his mouth fall open a tiny bit. I blushed even further. I walked up to his side. He still had that expression on his face.

"Ikuto?"

He cleared his throat as he came back to his cool self. "You look…nice."

"You don't look that bad either…" I teased. He smiled before leading me out to the car. The charas were staying home, but I didn't mind. When we finally reached the restaurant, my mouth fell open. It was the elegant, Italian restaurant that was by the sea. Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me to the patio to a reserved table. He sat me down carefully before taking his own seat. I eyed the restaurant. It was majestic, beautiful and romantic.

"Ikuto," I began to say, but was interrupted when our waitress came.

"Hello. My name is Mimi, and I will be your server today," she said directly at Ikuto, having her back facing me. Anger raged in my heart. _This slut is flirting with him?!_

"What can I get _you_?" she asked Ikuto, a little too kindly.

"Amu?" Ikuto started, "What would you like to drink?"

"Just water…"

"And for you, _sir_?" _What the hell?!?! She didn't even look at me!!!_

"I'll take water as well," Ikuto replied in his beautiful velvet voice. I saw her cheeks turn red, and so did Ikuto. He chuckled as she quickly scurried away. I decided not to make eye contact, or he would have seen the jealousy that boiled my blood.

So let's fast forward. The server brings our food and flirts. When it's time for the check, I'd had enough, but clearly the waitress hadn't. Within the checkbook, she had stuck a red rose. As soon as I saw this, I jumped out of my seat and stormed outside.

_That freaking slut! All she did was flirt with Ikuto! She didn't even look at me when handing me my plate! She nearly knocked my food on me! And IKUTO! THAT ASS! HE JUST SMIRKED! AND THE ROSE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?! WAS I INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING?!?_

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto's voice call from behind me. I turned quickly to glare at him. "Are you ok?" he was teasing me.

"I'm just peachy," I replied bitterly as I got into his driver's car. The drive back was silent. I refused to talk to him. When we had reached his house, I stormed into the house and into the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door on his face. I pressed my back against the door, not willing to let Ikuto in.

I had tried all day to confess to him, and now some stupid, idiotic, slutty waitress beat me to it?!

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto bang against the door on the other side. "What's wrong! Let me in! This is my house!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed as I swung the door open. I quickly walked to the bed, anger fueling me blood.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ikuto exclaimed as he walked towards me. Now his body was only inches away from mine.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! OH I dunno Ikuto. Maybe the fact that some stupid waitress was flirting with you the entire time, and she didn't even notice me! Maybe the fact that you didn't say anything against her. Or maybe the fact that she, that idiotic bitch, slipped you a red rose! I dunno Ikuto, choose one!"

"Were you…jealous?" Ikuto teased as he grabbed my hands in his. I looked down at our hands.

"Hell no," I whispered angrily. I tired pulling my hands away from his, but he wouldn't let me.

"I think you were," Ikuto's voice mused in the air.

"OK FINE! I was jealous! And you know why?!"

"Why?" He said with a smirk.

"…It doesn't matter anymore, because you clearly have some interest in _her_."

"You think I was interested in that waitress?!" he exclaimed as he let go of my hands.

"Yeah. It's obvious!"

"Hell it's obvious! I'm not interested in her! I just didn't want to be rude. And if you hadn't stormed off, maybe you could've heard what I said to her…"

"What? That you're deeply in love with her?"

"NO! I told her that I wasn't interested. That my heart already belonged to someone…"

"WHO?!" I exclaimed as the tears began to cascade down my cheek.

"YOU AMU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, BUT YOU LET JEALOUSY BLIND YOU, SO YOU COULDN'T SEE THE TRUTH!" Ikuto exclaimed as he grabbed my hand softly. He continued, "I brought _you_ to that restaurant, not _her_. Every time I close my eyes, I see _you_, no one else. Every time I hear _you _laugh, my heart speeds up. Every time I touch _your _hand, hear _your _voice, see _your _face, I know I'm in love. With you Amu!"

It was completely silent. The day had just taken a complete 180 turn. I was so twitchy about confessing to Ikuto, only to have him confess to me. Someone as perfect as Ikuto, confess to someone like me?!

"Well, why aren't you saying anything?" he asked, with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Ikuto…I…don't know what to say, literally…"

"Say what you've been trying to tell me all day, Amu," he velvet voice whispered. I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wind around my waist, tightening.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"Say it again…with my name," he said seductively.

"I love you Ikuto. I love you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," he breathed into my ear. Typical movie line, but it sounds so much sweeter when it's being said to you.

"Amu?"

"Hmm?"

Ikuto pulled his face towards me and glided one hand inside my hair as the other remained wrapped around my waist. When our lips met, I felt his soft supple lips incase my upper lip. Holding each other close, we kissed, each time forcing our lips to travel to a higher level and rhythm. We kissed passionately, lovingly. I felt the bed hit the back of my knees. Sensually, I fell onto the bed, Ikuto laying on top. Even through all this, his lips never left mine. My arms were still around his neck as his were around my waist. He kissed me a couple of more times before pulling away slightly.

"Amu, will you be mine…forever?" he asked, brushing his lips against mine.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. Then he continued to kiss me on my lips. We turned again so that we were sitting up, with me in his lap, my legs straddling his waist. His lips returned to mine as I glided my hands through his hair. We kissed as if we were going to rip the other's lips off. I felt one of his hands on the side of my waist as the other reached for the zipper of my dress in the back. (tehehe, he is so bad.)

"Ikuto," I whispered breathlessly against his lips, "We can't …not now."  
Ikuto pulled his face away from mine. "Sorry," he apologized with a hint of pink on his cheeks. He placed his hands on the sides of my waist as he situated both of us so that he was lying down, with me beside him.

"I guess…I got out of control," I saw the same hint of pink again on his cheeks.

"It's ok," I said as I tangled my fingers with his. After kissing one final time, I suddenly yawned.

"Are you tired Amu?"

"Yeah," I yawned again. I felt my body being lifted slightly. Ikuto slipped me into the sheets, following in after. We were turned facing one direction. Ikuto placed one arm around my waist as he brought himself closer to me. I felt his lips kiss my bare shoulder.

"Sleep now, love," his velvet voice whispered.

"What about the charas?"

"They'll come in eventually," Ikuto chuckled in my ear.

"Hmm…good night Ikuto," I said tiredly.

"Good night Amu."

With that we fell asleep, peacefully, with myself in Ikuto's arms.

**Did you like it? I know it's longer than previous ones…but I just had to get all of this in. **

**THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET!! **

**Chapter 10 coming soon!!! **

**Review!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10: He Deserves Love

**Woop Woop! I'm really glad you guys liked chapter 9! **

**And I'm SUPER GLAD that you guys reviewed! **

**So happy!! **

**Hahahahaha. **

**Well enjoy chapter 10!!**

Chapter 10

The next morning when I awoke, I found my head resting on something soft yet hard at the same time. I opened my eyes completely to realize my head was resting on Ikuto's chest. I felt his arms lightly wrapped around my body as mine we folded under my head. I tried to slowly squirm out of his hold, but as soon as I made a movement, I felt Ikuto's arms tighten. I looked up to see his usual smirk, but affection in his eyes.

"Good morning, Amu," Ikuto's voice mused with the morning air.

"Good morning," I blushed, even after our little confession, I still blushed.

"Hmm? Why are you blushing?" Ikuto teased as I brought my face to his.

"I'm n-not. I was just…oh never mind…."

I heard him chuckle as he released one hand from around me, only to cup my cheek.

"Had a good sleep?" Ikuto teased.

"It was better than the night before..." I blushed again.

"No bathroom dash…that's a good sign," he teased as he brushed his thumb across my cheekbone.

"You think you're so funny…"

"Of course."

"That wasn't a question…"

He laughed. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…I don't mind _this_ so much," Ikuto said seductively as he tightened his arms around my waist, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his breath against my cheek.

"Well…we have to get up."

"No we don't," he replied before kissing my cheek tenderly. I smiled. "Hmm, enjoying this?"

"…it's ok…" I lied.

"Stubbornness never got anyone far, Amu," he said before giving me spotted kisses on my cheek.

"Hmm…I never knew you were the romantic type," I teased.

"I guess you just make me that way," Ikuto said against my cheek.

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru yelled. Both of us sat up instantly at the sound of his voice. We realized that all five of them were floating in front of the bed, smirks on _their_ faces.

"You've finally confessed desu!" Sue exclaimed.

"Ikuto! I'm proud of you nya! For a second I thought you were just going to let Amu slip away," Yoru exclaimed happily, placing his hands on his side as if he were doing a victory pose. But a French army hat on him, and he would've looked like Napoleon.

"Never," Ikuto's deep voice replied. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from the side as he pulled me onto his lap. He pressed my back into his chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "She's mine, and there's nothing she can do about it."

"And he's stuck with me, even if he doesn't like it," I said quietly. I felt his grip tighten as he laughed. His breath tickled my neck, causing me to giggle as well. I saw the charas all with wide eyes and huge grins. They were happy for us.

"Yoru! Yoru!" Ran exclaimed suddenly. Ikuto and I eyed her as she attacked Yoru with her pompoms. "Guess what?!"

"What nya?!" Yoru replied, irritated.

"We're siblings now!! That means…Ami-chan has someone else she can choke—I mean—hug!!! That means we have another person for her dress up parties and her tea parties!" Ran teased happily. Yoru's expression looked as if someone had just annihilated all the fish in the world right in front of his face.

"NO NYAAAAAAAAAA!" he exclaimed as he floated out the door. The charas soon followed afterwards, all giggling.

"Hmm…"Ikuto began to nuzzle the side of my neck. "You smell…delicious. Strawberries…"

I giggled at how different he was acting, completely out of character. He noticed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" I trailed off.

"Amu," he sounded stern.

"It's just that…you're all…playful and…romantic. And I've never heard you laugh so much, and it's only been a few minutes!"

"Laughing is a bad thing?" Ikuto teased as I turned my face to his.

"No no, I was just saying….it's nice…" I blushed.

"Amu," he called my attention. Soon I was looking into those beautiful, sapphire eyes of him. "I love you."

A smile crawled onto my face as the words sunk in. "Not as much as I love you."

"That was corny," Ikuto teased.

"Hey now!" I was about to whine and complain, until I felt something soft against my lips. Ikuto was kissing my lips softly, incasing my upper lip in between in. It was a soft kiss, but it had so much affection attached to it. When he pulled away slowly, I felt like I needed more. I opened my eyes to reveal his famous smirk.

"You were saying?"

"I love you too…" I replied. Then he finally let me off of his lap, but I was reluctant to go. However, we couldn't waist the day like that, and knowing Ikuto, there were probably more kisses to come…and who knows what else.

I blushed a deep crimson. But before he could comment, I grabbed some clothes and toiletries and rushed into the restroom. I heard him chuckle as I closed the door.

As soon as we both were ready, Ikuto grabbed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, leading me into the kitchen.

"Uuuuh…Ikuto?" I was confused. Even though I liked the hand holding…I was still baffled.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" He asked defensively.

I giggled. "Yeah…you can." I blushed. _Stop blushing Amu_.

Once we were in the kitchen, we saw Yoru banging his head against the refrigerator's door while Ran, Miki, and Sue blabbered continuously about the fun they were going to have as brothers and sisters. Dia was giggling immensely at the sight of a depressed Yoru and overactive sisters.

"Yoru seems…annoyed…"Ikuto pointed out, trying to contain a chuckle himself. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I tried pulling my hand away from Ikuto's, but he wouldn't budge. I had to drag him with me back to the bedroom to answer the phone. As I was about to answer, I felt Ikuto wind his arms around my waist from behind.

"I won't do anything, promise," he whispered into my ear. I sighed as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Amu-chan?! It's papa!"_

"Papa! Hi! How are you? Is everything ok? When are you guys coming home?"

_"Calm down Amu. We're fine. The weather turned hazardous over here, so we were forced to stay a couple of days. But good news is that we're coming home tonight!"_

"Really?"

_"Yes! Well I have to go. Time to drive! See you soon Amu-chan! Bye!"_

The line went dead as papa hung up. After I shut my pink phone, Ikuto suddenly spun me in his arms so that I could face him.

"Why'd your dad call?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"They're coming home tonight," I said dully. I saw his smirk change into a small frown. He was good at hiding his emotions, but not perfect. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh…well…that's…good, I suppose," Ikuto said slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He tightened his arms around me as I said, "Would it be corny if I said I didn't want to go?"

"No."

"Good."

"Amu, it's not like you're leaving the country," Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"That's true…"

"Cheer up," he said.

"You first."

He laughed as he brought his face to mine. I saw the smirk on his face as he saw the frown on mine. Then, I pressed my lips against his and began to kiss him voluptuously. He seemed surprised by my sudden movement, but then caught on quick.

"Besides," Ikuto said in between a kiss. "I'm probably going to sneak in your room everyday anyways…"

I laughed at how he said that, as if it were obvious. I pulled away as I headed for the kitchen, but Ikuto didn't follow. As I turned to look at him, he was suddenly deep in thought.

"Ikuto?" I brought his attention back to earth. He quickly walked over to me. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"It's something…" I pried.

"I'll tell you later…" he said quickly as we walked into the kitchen.

"Fine…"

After we had finished our breakfast, consisting of toast and fruit, I asked, "Is it later?"

"What?" Ikuto asked, confused. But then it must have clicked. "Yeah…"

"Soooo?"

"Come here," he said as he grabbed my hand in his. He sat on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap. I blushed, but I no longer cared. Blushing was a part of me I couldn't erase, and Ikuto liked when I turned red…especially if he was the cause behind it. He then wrapped his arms my entire body, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Amu…can I ask you something?" He whispered into my ear.

"Of course…"

"Amu…like I said…it gets…lonely…here…"

_What's he getting at?_

"Amu…after you…graduate from high school…and…move out…"

Then I understood.

"You want me to live with you," I stated quietly as I put all the pieces together.

"Yes," he sighed in relief.

Then I started to giggle, uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?" Ikuto sounded offended.

"Ikuto!" I gasped in between a giggle. I suddenly got up from his lap and sat cross legged beside him. After he copied my posture, I brought one hand up to his cheek.

"I'm not laughing at you! Of course I want to move in with you, I would in a heartbeat. I'm only laughing because the real obstacle here is my papa," I explained so he wouldn't be upset.

"I was only imagining what he would look like after I tell him about _us_…"

"I bet I can win your dad over," Ikuto said confidently as he grinned.

"Does that mean you're going to college?"

"Yeah…I'll major in music."

"Really? Cool…"

"I guess," he shrugged coolly, but I knew him better than that. Inside he was probably as excited as I was.

"So I guess…it's time the boyfriend met the girl's parents?"

"Boyfriend? Hmm…that's the first time you said that," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…it's true, isn't it?"

He only kissed the center of my palm. I took that as a yes. "So when am I meeting my girl's parents?"

_My girl_…nice. I smiled.

"Well obviously not tonight, because they'll be tired. What's today? Wednesday? How about Friday night?"

"Ok. Should I look formal?"

"Just look nice…" I ordered as I pulled my hand away from him. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms. We were in the position where we were sitting on the sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table. He had one arm around my shoulders as he brought his mouth to my ear.

"TV?" he asked, nibbling my ear. He slowly brought his lips to the corner of my mouth.

"Let's watch a movie!" I exclaimed as I suddenly dashed to his library of DVDs. I heard him grumble. He was going to kiss me, but I got up too quick. "HEY GUYS WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE!" I exclaimed to the charas.

"No need to yell," I heard Ikuto moan.

"What movie? Scary? Chick Flick? Action?"

"I don't own chick flick movies, Amu. I'm an 18 year old _guy_…" Ikuto sighed. I heard him stand up and walk towards me. "Find anything?" he asked as he crouched down beside me.

"Have any Disney movies?"

"What are you? Five?!" he ruffled the top of my head, messing up my hair.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I swiped his hand away. The action made me lose my balance. I feel flat on my back, with Ikuto on top. He had his signature smirk on as usual. I saw him place both his hands on either side of my head as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Hey g-get off I-Ikuto. What if t-they s-see?" I stuttered like a complete buffoon.

"So?" he replied seductively as he brought his lips to my cheek. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet glide across my cheek.

"Ikuto! What the hell? You're _licking _me?" I whispered frantically.

"Strawberry…delicious…"

"Ikuto…get off!" I hissed.

"Amu," he fake pouted his lips. But he did as I ordered and stood up, helping me up as well.

"Like I was saying…do you have any Disney movies?"

"…"

"…"

"Um…I think I have Mulan."

"NO WAY! I LOVE MULAN!" I squealed as I attacked his DVDs looking for Mulan. Once I found it, I squealed again. "Can we watch this one, _Ikuto_?" I asked, trying to use a seductive voice. He only laughed.

"Put it in…" he sighed as he sat back down. After I put the DVD into the player, I quickly took my seat next to Ikuto, snuggling into him as he placed an arm around my shoulder. As soon as the movie started, the five charas floated in and took a seat on the sofa chair beside ours.

We watched—actually I watched while Ikuto continued to mess around with me. I'd feel him kiss the top of my head, cheek, neck, or any spot he could reach at the most unpredictable times. I didn't mind so much…But as soon as the first song came on, I regretted choosing a Disney movie. All four of my charas began to 'sing,' causing even me to cover my ears. Poor Yoru, he was on the verge of insanity.

The rest of the day was spent like that. Enjoying ourselves with the ones we held dearest to our hearts. I'd never heard Ikuto laugh so much in one day before. But he deserved to laugh, to love, to smile. After leaving the reprimanding grasps of Easter, Ikuto deserved happiness and love. I considered myself lucky—no, _extremely _lucky—that I could share this with him, that I could be the one to love him.

When the time had finally come for me to leave…I didn't want to. But I would see him in my room anyways, so decided I cheered up. As I walked to the front door of my own house, I let my charas inside as I waited on the porch with Ikuto.

I threw my arms around him as he wound his around my waist. He suddenly kissed me lovingly; I returned the kiss, of course. After I heard a certain cat-like chara clear his throat, I pulled away quickly, realizing our kissing had turned very…_passionate_. Ikuto only laughed before kissing me on the cheek one last time.

"Don't forget to tell your parents," he whispered in my ear before walking away. I waved goodbye as his car drove away. Few minutes later, another car pulled up. A family car.

_How in the world am I going to tell them?!?! _

**Alright! Chapter 10 is finished!**

**Chapter 11: Meet the Parents.**

**Duh duh duuuuuh.**

**What's going to happen?! **

**REVIEW!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON! **

**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**I KNOW YOU GOT THIS! **

**IT'S JUST A BUTTON! **

**YOU CAN DO IT! (P.S. I love you all!) (Hahahaha!)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the Parents

**:O**

**SO. MANY. REVIEWS. **

***EYE TWITCH**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Keep them coming!!!!!!**

Chapter 11

"Don't you have _any_ ideas?" I whined, eyeing my boyfriend. Ikuto was leaning his back casually against my headboard, legs extended out. It was the pose of serenity. He had a smirk on as I paced quietly back and forth in my room. It was Thursday, midnight, and my mind was on the verge of a meltdown. Not only was I tired, but also I was stressed. Stressed about how my father was going to freak when he heard the news that I gained myself a boyfriend in his absence.

"Amu…" Ikuto sighed. "Stop panicking. It's not like you're going out on the war front…"

"That's what you think…" I grumbled as I continued to pace. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grip my arms firmly. Ikuto placed himself directly in front of me, holding my arms tightly.

"Amu. Calm. Down."

"How can I?!?! Who knows what my papa's going to do!!" I exclaimed, silently of course.

"Shh, you'll wake them up," Ikuto reminded me as he titled his head sideways toward the basket of shugo chara eggs. Suddenly I felt him walking me towards my bed. He sat me down on the edge as he took a seat beside me. Then Ikuto grabbed my hands in his, a faint smile on his lips as he looked me in the eyes.

"Ikuto, aren't you worried?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?! I'm freaking out!"

"I can tell…" he teased. I pouted. "Amu…do you remember the dinner party your mom threw?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…your papa didn't seem as hostile towards me then."

"That's because at _that_ time we weren't a _thing_," I responded shyly as I felt my cheeks heat up. I felt Ikuto suddenly lift me into his lap as he rested his chin on my right shoulder. This position seemed to be his favorite. His arms securely fastened around my waist, his warm breathe beating against my bare neck. I didn't mind it so much either.

"Amu," he breathed against my neck, "It's all a matter about how confident and sure you are."

"Huh?"

"If you go in and babble and stutter, your dad might be suspicious. But if you go in, give the facts straight forward, he'll understand that not only are you serious but mature as well."

"Wow. I never knew you were so philosophical. You should write a book," I teased.

"Amu…it's common sense," he teased back.

"I guess," I sighed in relief. Ikuto always _did_ save me, didn't he?

"Better?"

"Much."

"Where's my thank you?" Ikuto said seductively as he tightened his arms around me. I giggled as I stood up, pulling him up with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I began the kiss, slow at first, but ever building. Soon, it was a passionate tango between our lips, our tongues. I heard him chuckle as he pulled away, only to give me spotted kisses on my cheek and neck.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Amu-chan?" I heard papa call out sleepily.

"Shit!" I whispered frantically as I pulled away from Ikuto, pushing him towards the closet. I jumped into bed before my dad opened the door.

"Hmmm…I thought I heard…footsteps?" papa mumbled as he closed the door. As soon as I sat up, I felt a pair of soft lips at my ear, arms around me.

"Won't it be nice when I _won't _have to hide in a closet?" Ikuto's voice mused seductively.

"It's only been one night since they came back…"

"True, but still. One's enough, no?"

"Even if my dad accepts you, he'll still have a heart attack if he realizes that you sneak into my room at night…"

"I was talking about when you'll be living with me. Then I can kiss you continuously without any interruptions," he murmured as his nose skimmed down the side of my neck.

"Knowing you, there's some hidden meaning behind kiss…"

"You know me so well," he teased as cradled me in one arm, lifting the sheets up.

"Still the same," I sighed, but I was actually ecstatic at the thought of being with Ikuto, without any intrusions, disturbances, anything. Just us, together, forever.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he teased as he tucked me into bed. I felt him slide in afterwards, slipping one hand across my stomach as the other folded beneath his head.

"Yeah. Don't forget, seven o'clock sharp," I wanted to sound stern, but there was still a hint of tension in my voice.

"Amu, you'll do fine…I know it…"

"Really?"

"I mean, I am the one who gave you the advice," he teased as his nose touched mine.

I laughed. I felt his lips brush against mine as he whispered my name. He whispered it a second and a third time. It was driving me crazy. The brush of his soft lips, my name in his velvet voice, I couldn't control myself. I pushed my lips onto his as I clutched the front of his shirt in both my hands, pulling him closer into me. He must have been surprised, but he soon joined in. After pulling away, I heard him chuckle.

"Calm down Amu," I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Be quiet. It's your fault," I mumbled.

He only laughed. "Amu, you should sleep. You have a big job tomorrow…"

"No pressure…"

"Of course," he replied as we situated ourselves so that his arms were lightly around my neck as I rested my head against his chest.

"Sleep Amu. Tomorrow _will _be fine, I promise."

"Thank you Ikuto," I breathed as I fell asleep.

The next morning, Ikuto was gone, a note in his place.

_Don't freak out Amu. You can do it. Remember what I told you. –Ikuto_

I gathered all my courage as I dressed and prepared myself mentally for what I was about to do. I forced my charas to stay behind; I didn't need Ran cheering in my ear, that would only make me more nervous.

As I dragged myself into the kitchen, I saw mama and papa sitting at the breakfast table, looking at peace with the world and everything in it. Too bad that was about to change…

"Mama? Papa? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked confidently. _Just remember what Ikuto said. _

"Of course Amu-chan," mama replied happily. As I took a seat directly in front of my parents, I gave them the 'confident stare.'

"Anything wrong, Amu-chan?" Papa asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you both something. Something very important." I replied in a solemn voice.

"Go ahead."

"I…have a boyfriend. I really do…love him…and I'm sure he loves me more than I can imagine."

It was pitch silence before mama spoke. "Do we know him?"

"Yes. Ikuto."

"Ikuto-kun? Hmm…well…he is a nice boy…and he is quite handsome, and his mother is so sweet…you have my approval Amu-chan," mama said as she thought out loud.

_Really?!?! That quickly?! _

But then my glance turned to papa, who wasn't showing _any_ emotion. Not even crying.

"Papa?" I heard my voice crack.

"Amu…Ikuto-kun…is…your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"You love him." _Is he interrogating me?_ _Sound confident Amu._

"Yes."

"He loves you."

"Yes."

"Was he the _friend_ you stayed with while we were gone?"

"Yes." _How did he figure that out?_

"Why did you lie to me then?" I heard the hint of anger in his voice.

"I was afraid you would...do something drastic. I don't know really why I lied papa. I was just afraid."

"…you shouldn't be afraid of your papa."

"I know…."

"But I suppose…my overreaction towards boys and you is a little…strange."

"…"

"Amu…he is two years older than you. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"He really loves you?" he seemed as though that statement was unfathomable to him.

"I believe so."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Amu…" papa sighed. "You have my…approval." His voice cracked on approval. I saw the sadness in his eyes. His little sparrow was flying away.

"Papa. I'm still your sparrow, no matter what," I said as I stood up and walked towards him. I knelt on the ground beside his chair, resting my hand on his knee.

"I know. I will want to meet him though. Formally," papa said as he patted the top of my head.

"He said he would come around seven this evening, is that ok?"

"Seven?!?! Oh my! I need to cook something then," mama suddenly exclaimed. She ran to the fridge as she yelled, "PAPA! WE'RE OUT OF TOMATOES!"

I heard papa sigh as he stood up and tried to calm mama down. _Mom and her tomatoes…_ I headed towards the staircase until papa stopped me with one final question.

"Amu…are you happy with him? Is he happy with you?"

"Yes, I believe so," I replied, trying to hold back the grin that was trying to break free.

"Alright. That's all."

"Thank you papa," I said as ran quietly up the stairs. I burst into my room attacking my charas in a violent hug.

"You guys aren't going to believe this! He approves! Holy crap this feels so good! I can't believe papa is ok with this! I must be dreaming! There's no other explanation!" I babbled as I choked my four charas in a hug.

"Amu," Ran said hoarsely, "you're not dreaming, unless you dream about choking us…"

"Oh sorry!" I apologized quickly as I released them from my grip.

"We're happy for you Amu-chan," Dia said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yes desu!"

"You've finally gained a backbone," Miki said.

"Hey now…whatever…I NEED TO TELL IKUTO!" I exclaimed as I eyed my room for my cell phone.

"Amu!" Ran yelled as she pointed her pompom towards my bed. I turned around quickly to realize Ikuto sitting against the headboard, arms folded across his chest, smirk smacked across his face.

"I never knew you loved me _that_ much Amu," Ikuto teased seductively.

"YOU WERE HERE?! THE WHOLE TIME?!"

He only nodded as he stood up and walked towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I wanted to hear what you would say to your papa, but if you knew I was listening, you'd become tense, so I wrote a fake note and waited till you left…" Ikuto explained casually, as if it was obvious he was going to do that.

"Did…you…see that? The whole…attacking my charas because of my happiness?"

He only nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "I have to say, you're very unobservant. I was lying there and you didn't even notice? I guess you didn't even notice that you were choking Yoru as well," Ikuto teased. I then realized that I was hugging five charas. Yoru looked upset, but I didn't care, I knew he'd forgive me.

"And you're not happy at all?" I felt my lip pout automatically.

"I never said that," he whispered in my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. "I'm as happy as you are, Amu, I just don't show it as…_openly _as you do. "

I laughed as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms tighten as I heard him laugh too. It was a joyous laugh, a victorious laugh. Suddenly I felt the floor disappear from beneath my feet as Ikuto lifted me off the ground. His arms tightened even further as he continued to hug me. As he placed my feet safely back on the ground, his hands cupped my face. He brought his forehead to mine as he whispered my name once again.

"Yes?" I asked, teasingly.

Of course he didn't reply. He only brought his lips to my closed eyes, my cheeks, my nose, but not my lips.

"Ikuto…kiss me…" I whispered breathlessly.

"Greedy, aren't we?" Ikuto teased, but finally his supple lips met mine. There was a new edge in this kiss. It was more passionate, more romantic than the others. Ikuto was extremely happy, it was evident in his kisses.

After he pulled away, he whispered into my ear, "I'll see you at seven Amu."

"Where are you going?" I didn't want to seem saddened by his leaving, but I failed. He could see the sorrow in my eyes.

"Home. I need to get ready," he winked, "Besides…I think your mom's coming upstairs…"

"Ok fine…you can always come earlier than seven you know," I offered. He chuckled as he left through my balcony.

The hours between then and seven were tedious, monotonous, and torturous. I wanted Ikuto with me now. I can't describe to you how ecstatic I was when the clock tolled seven.

I dressed semi-formally: A v-neck blue top and a simple white, knee length skirt, with black floral patterns running along the bottom. As I reached the bottom step, the door bell rang, as if on cue.

"I got it!" I exclaimed happily as I ran to the door. I swung it open, and there he stood, _my boyfriend_. Ikuto looked breathtaking. _Breathtaking?! HE LOOKS SEXY! _

Ikuto wore a simple pair of black pants, navy blue, silk dress shirt, with a black blazer on top. In his hands he had a bouquet of pink and white lilies. I was about to grab them until he pulled them out of my reach.

"They're for your mother," he whispered as he winked at smirked at my shocked expression. I only shrugged it off as I wound my arm around his and led him inside. He put on a gorgeous smile as he made eye contact with my father.

"Ikuto-kun, hello. Take a seat, please," mama welcomed as she led us to the sofa.

"These are for you, Mrs. Hinamori," Ikuto's velvet voice mused as he handed the liles.

"Oh thank you! They're lovely!"

"It's no trouble at all…"

"Onii-chan!!!!!!" Ami squealed as she ran to Ikuto, who couldn't help but smirk at my sister's eager expression. She took a seat next to him as she smiled her wide grin.

"Ami," I scolded, blushing anyways.

"It's ok Amu…your sister is very sweet. Ami, is it?"

"Yes Onii-chan!"

I heard my father clear his throat, trying to get our attention. Silence took over.

"Well…it seems as though…both my daughters like you," father said…darkly?

"Ugh…" Ikuto was confused, along with mama, Ami, and myself.

Suddenly, papa chuckled. I cocked an eyebrow at him as he continued to smile at Ikuto. _He's smiling?!?!? What?!?!_

"Welcome…Ikuto-kun," papa grinned.

_YES! GLORIOUS VICTORY! _

I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Hinamori," Ikuto replied, looking at my expression from the corner of his eye.

"Ami, let Ikuto and your sister sit together," papa ordered.

"No! I wanna sit with sister and her boyfriend!"

"Ami!" all three of us exclaimed.

"It's perfectly alright," Ikuto said as he tried to pacify us.

"Well, let's eat then! Can't keep my food waiting!" mama said.

"Of course mama!" papa cheered in his usual playful attitude.

Dinner was pleasant. Ami forced herself beside Ikuto, making me sit across from him, an empty seat beside me. I didn't mind though; as long as my family liked him, I was happy.

But I wouldn't have mind seating next to him…_stop whining so much Amu!_

After dinner and dessert, Ikuto took his leave, only winking at me on the doorstep. Having cleaned the dishes and saying my goodnights, I rushed upstairs to tell my charas all the news. When I opened the door, there I saw Ikuto standing with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Smirking, he walked closer to me, shutting the door.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't bring you roses?" Ikuto teased as I held them, eyeing their beautiful petals, a magnificent red.

"They're beautiful, Ikuto…"

"Not as beautiful as the girl holding them," he mused in my ear. I blushed a red deeper than the roses.

"That was corny," I teased as I placed the roses to the side, only to wind my arms around Ikuto's waist.

"Oh well…" he faked sighed.

"You were really great tonight…surprising."

"I have my proper side, I just tend to lose it when I'm around you," Ikuto teased as his arms tightened around me.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Aren't most of your friends home by now?"

"Yeah?"

"You should tell them too…"

"Why?"

"So everyone knows that you're _mine_," he growled the last word as he nuzzled my neck.

"Fine with me…" I whispered.

With that the night went pleasantly, Ikuto stayed with me, as usual. He teased, I pouted, we kissed. Same as always, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Ta da! I hoped you liked it!! **

**THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.**

**I hope you aren't getting bored!!**

***BEGINS TO PANIC**

**What if they're getting bored?!?!?!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***calms down**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!**

**SERIOUSLY . **

**YOU ROCK.**

**SERIOUSLY.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12: Reactions, Necklace, Love

**:O**

**:D**

**SO MANY REVIEWS?!?!? 180?!?**

**HOLY ADJKSLAFJDHSFJADSHF!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I WORSHIP YOUR REVIEWS! **

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 12! **

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS UP EARLIER, I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SOME STUFF. **

Chapter 12

"I'm going out!" I told my parents as I rushed out the door on a bright Saturday evening. I quickly hurried to the sidewalk where I saw Ikuto waiting. I quickly came to his side as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"H-Hey! W-What if my parents see?" I stuttered as I blushed.

"Amu…we're together now and they know it, so I don't see why they would object," Ikuto teased. "Hmm…I've never seen you in _green_ before…" he whispered into my ear seductively.

"Well…I thought I'd try something new…do you like it?" I asked. I had slipped on a simple v-neck dark green shirt, with a white lacy tank top underneath, along with a pair of skinny jeans and flip flips.

"Yes. It's…very…tempting…especially the lace," Ikuto purred into my ear.

I could only blush and stutter, "p-pervert…"

He sighed as he pulled away only to look me in the eyes, "Pervert? Really?"

"No…but…I dunno…I guess it's become a habit of mine to call you that when you say _unusual _things. It'll take some time to break that…"

"That's…understandable," Ikuto concluded as he started walking with his arm still around my waist. I didn't mind so much.

"How do you think they'll react?" I asked as we walked towards the mall. We had called all of our friends—except Lulu who was still in Paris with her family—to the mall to tell them the news. I was excited to see everyone's reactions, but Ikuto could care less.

"I really don't care. I mean…you're still mine even if they don't agree with it," Ikuto growled as his gripped tightened. I giggled at how protective he could get.

"Ikuto, how about we just hold hands for now?" I continued to giggle, "I don't want anyone to have a heart attack."

Ikuto chuckled as he released my waist only to grab my right hand in his left. He intertwined his fingers as I asked, "You're not eager to see _anyone's_ reaction, at all??"

"Well…Utau's reaction will be obvious…she'll be happy for us, I think. I dunno if I told you this, but her and your friend Kukai are together now."

"REALLY?! When did this happen?!" I exclaimed as I looked at him, shock splashed across my face.

"Red Rose Day. I guess we weren't the only ones who confessed," Ikuto smirked.

"AW! That's so cute!"

"Remember _our _confession? Particularly what happened afterwards?" his velvet voice mused into my ear, causing me to blush as I remembered that night. The best night of my existence, but I wouldn't tell Ikuto that. He'd never stop teasing me if I did.

"I'll take that blush as a yes," he smirked.

"Don't tell me _you _don't remember it, Mr. I-got-out-of-control," I teased as I looked at his beautiful face. Then I saw a hint of pink erupt on his cheeks. _Ikuto blushed?!?!?! Omg! Where's my camera when you need it?!?!_

"I don't regret it," he smirked, reigning his blush back in.

"…I didn't say you should," I whispered back quietly. He chuckled as he kissed my cheek quickly. I blushed before returning the kiss with a quick peck on his lips. He smiled as I pulled away and led him to the food court. Before reaching the food court a small store's window had caught my eye. To be exact, _something_ glistening under the display's eye caught my eye. I swerved to the right automatically as the glistening light hypnotized my eyes. Ikuto eyed me curiously as I starred at the beautiful necklace being displayed.

It was a simple yet magnificent silver chain. Upon it dangled an elegant pendant of a sapphire stone in the shape of a heart, with white crystals around its border. It wasn't massive to seem gaudy and at the same time it wasn't a tiny stone, so subtle that no one would see it. It was perfect. Furthermore, it seemed to be a replica of the necklace from the famous movie _Titanic_. My eyes delved into the deepness of the blue and danced with the radiant beams that bounced of the beautiful white crystals. But after I saw the price tag, I felt as though this boat had hit an iceberg.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, probably after seeing my expression drop.

"Nothing…I just remembered the time. We have to go! Come on!" I said quickly as I pulled him towards the food court and away from the beautiful necklace.

As we hurried to the tables, I saw one filled with joyful youths chatting away eagerly. Yaya and her bouncy pigtails, Rima with her undulating golden locks, and Utau with her elegant blonde hair were sitting across from Kukai, who looked very optimist as usual, Tadase princely as always, and Nagi, who was always the gentleman. As soon as their eyes met our faces, rather yet our joined hands, they gasped. As we approached the table Utau let out a squeal.

"I knew it!" Utau yelled as she pointed a finger at Ikuto. "I just knew it! Oh my gosh! I'm a genius!"

"Shut up Utau," Ikuto groaned.

"Amu-chan," Rima called my attention, "Are you and Ikuto holding hands for the reason I _think_ you're holding hands?"

"Ugh…yes?" I was confused.

"Amu-chan, what I think Rima is trying to ask is," Nagi translated, "Are you and Ikuto…together?"

"Yes. That's why I called you all here, to tell you," I blushed as smiles crept on Rima, Utau, and Yaya's faces.

"Amu-chan and Ikuto!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!" Yaya cheered. I giggled.

"I guess…I approve," Rima said nonchalantly.

"Ugh…" is all I could slip out. Rima was always in her own little universe.

"Congratulations man!" Kukai cheered as he patted Ikuto on the back, hard. Ikuto winced slightly but smiled anyways.

I looked at Tadase who was smiling.

"I'm very happy for you Amu-chan," Tadase responded, "And you too, Ikuto-san."

"Thank you Tadase," I smiled back.

"Thanks…Tadase," Ikuto mumbled, hoping Tadase wouldn't hear, but he did. The two shared a quick smile before the rest of them pulled us into their conversation. As we sat listening to how their trips were, Ikuto's hand still held mine, his thumb slowly rubbing to top of my hand. I blushed, but the others decided not to ask.

He suddenly whispered in my ear, " Amu, I'll be right back."

With that he took a quick leave and suddenly my mind had zoned out of the conversation and was only thinking about Ikuto, wanting him back beside me, yelling at myself for not asking where he was going. I felt anxious. I needed him back by my side. _Wow…I never knew I was this…obsessed with him. I think the better term is 'madly in love.'_

Finally Ikuto returned a smirk on his face as all my anxiety washed away from my face.

"Missed me?" He whispered into my ear seductively as he went back to holding my hand.

"Maybe," I teased. He only laughed before nibbling my ear. I had to hold in a squeal so my friends wouldn't get suspicious.

Soon it was time to leave, and by the looks of it, Ikuto couldn't be happier. After we said our goodbyes, Ikuto and I walked out of the mall. He then wound his arm around my waist, but I didn't protest; instead, I leaned my head against him as we walked slowly back to my house.

"Hey…where did you go anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I had to get something," he replied.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you…"

"Ikutooooo," I whined.

"Amuuuu," he copied. Once we were at my house, I realized our car was gone. As I walked inside I saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Amu, papa went to drop Ami off at her sleepover, and I'm at the market. Be back soon. –Mama_

"Hmm…so your parents aren't home?" I heard his voice in my ear. I jumped at how it came out of nowhere.

"Ikuto! How'd you get inside?"

"The front door," he smirked.

"Oh…right…well…you should go before my parents come home," I said as he wound his arms around my waist.

"I have to show you something first," he whispered into my ear. Then he grabbed my hand and dashed for my bathroom. There he situated me in front of the mirror as he stood behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Close you eyes Amu," he whispered. I did as he ordered and closed my eyes. I felt his hands leave my shoulders for a moment until I felt one run across my collarbones. There was something in his hands; it felt like a necklace. Then I felt his hands snake around my waist as he rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"You can open you eyes now, Amu," his hot breathe beat against my bare neck. As I opened my eyes I saw the same necklace that I adored, but this time it was around my neck. I looked at Ikuto's expression in the mirror; it was a simple smile. I smiled widely before quickly turning around in Ikuto's arms, snaking my own around his neck.

"You got me the necklace?!" I exclaimed happily.

"I saw the look on your face as you starred at it, and then I saw how it dropped after seeing the price tag. So I decided to sneak away and buy it for you," Ikuto said like it was obvious.

"You didn't have to," I said as I brought my face closer to his. He tightened his arms around me.

"I wanted to," he whispered back. Then I pressed my lips to his and began to kiss his lips hungrily. I felt him lift my body up slightly, only to seat me on my bathroom counter. His lips never left mine as we continued to kiss passionately. I tangled my fingers in his beautiful blue hair as one of his hands rested on the side of my neck. The other slid slowly underneath the hem of my shirt and undershirt. There I felt his warm hand against my bare waist. As it trailed up slowly I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Amu-chan, are you in there? The front door was opened and so I got worried," I heard my mama's voice from outside the door. Thank God Ikuto had closed the door and locked it, or we would have been toast. I quickly scurried down from the counter and pushed Ikuto into the shower.

"Don't come in mom, I'm not dressed," I exclaimed as I shoved Ikuto inside.

"If only," I heard his velvet voice muse in my ear. I blushed a deep red. I shut the door thanking God that it was a fogged glass door for the shower. As I cracked open the door, I saw mama smiling.

"Amu? Aren't those the same clothes from earlier?" Mama asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. See I'd left my new clothes in my closet by accident so I had to slip something on," I lied.

"Oh ok. Well next time, don't leave the front door open," Mama instructed as she left. I shut the door and sighed a sigh of relief. Ikuto quickly came out and wound his arms around me. We laughed at how close we were to getting caught. As soon as the coast was clear, I let Ikuto and myself out of the bathroom. As we sat on the bed, my charas only giggled at how cute we were being, and how sneaky.

"Thank you for the necklace Ikuto," I said as he wound his arms around my waist again, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"No problem," his whispered as his lips trailed down my neck. I heard my mama call my name, asking for help in making dinner. Both Ikuto and I groaned as she continued calling my name. But before I left I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered as Ikuto placed an arm around my shoulder.

_"Amu? It's Utau. I'm inviting you and Ikuto to come along on a trip to a spa house on Monday. It'll be a week and we'll be back home Friday. Kukai's coming, along with Rima, Nagi, Yaya and Tadase. Ask your parents, and tell Ikuto to. Ok bye!"_

With that Utau hung up quickly.

"That was weird…" I said slowly.

"It sounds like fun. Me and you, in a spa together," he mused in my ear.

"I-Ikuto," I whispered breathlessly, "I have to ask though…"

"Knowing your parents…they'll let you go," he teased before my mama screeched my name once more. I quickly ran downstairs as Ikuto plopped himself onto my bed, grabbing the closest manga he could find.

And Ikuto was right. My parents had given me the 'ok' for the trip as soon as I mentioned the topic. I giggled as I ran upstairs and grabbed my duffle bag and began packing. Ikuto could obviously go, he had no reason to ask anyone because he lived by himself.

After Ikuto and I had finished my packing, we lay on my bed, arms wound around each other, cozily under the sheets. I felt the necklace against my skin, and all the love that was sealed along with it.

Ikuto's love.

**Alright! Chapter 12 is finished! **

**Please forgive me if there is any typing mistake. I was in such a hurry to get this out, I didn't proofread it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I would love it if I reached 200 REVIEWS! **

**ONLY YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE CAN MAKE THAT WISH COME TRUE! **

**REVIEW!!!! **

**PLEASE! **

**200! IT'S NOT A LOT! **

**CHAPTER 13 COMING SOON! I PROMISE!!!!**

**REMEMBER, 200! **

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth or Dare

**Who needs fairy godmothers to grant wishes when you have AMAZING REVIEWERS?!?!?!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 200+ REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**I'M SUPER GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!**

**Here's chapter 13!!**

Chapter 13

I heard a car honk frantically as I rushed down the stairs. I nearly tripped over my own foot as I lunged across my house.

"Amu-chan, your ride is here! Oh my! It's an RV trailer?! It's so big!!!!" Papa exclaimed as he peeked out the window.

"Did you pack everything Amu-chan?" Mama asked.

"Yes mama. Ok, I'm going! Take care! See you Friday!" I exclaimed as I ran out the front door, duffle bag and chara carrying case in hand. I stopped dead in my tracks as I eyed the beast that was called an RV. It was massive. I saw the door open to reveal Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto placed my luggage in the carrying compartment before leading me inside. As I stepped inside, I was stunned. It was massive! There was even a bedroom in the back?! _What the fuzz ball?!?!_

I saw that all my friends were sitting on the couches as Ikuto led me to my seat beside him. After sitting down, Ikuto placed an arm around my shoulder and smirked at my friends' wide grins. After Utau took a seat next to Kukai, the beast—I mean—RV trailer was off.

"Utau…this _thing_ is huge!" I exclaimed. I could hear Ikuto chuckle, along with everyone else.

"Well…I wasn't going to take us in a taxi. Gross."

"So where are we going exactly Utau-chan?" Yaya asked eagerly.

"It's this spa house the company owns. It's barely occupied, so I decided to rent it out for the week. It's supposed to be really pretty, up in the mountains, surrounded by forests," Utau explained.

"The company? But we don't work for them now," Ikuto questioned.

"Doesn't mean the director isn't our step father anymore," Utau retorted.

"This is going to be so cool!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah, very relaxing too," Nagi added. Soon everybody was in their own little conversations. Rima and Nagi were talking and glaring at each other, while Tadase and Yaya laughed at them. Utau and Kukai were in their own universe, along with all of our charas who were playing cards on the table. Iru was dominating and no one objected.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"Hmm? Nothing. I was just looking at everyone. They seem so happy…it feels…nice to see everyone like this," I smiled. I felt his lips brush against my ear, while his hot breathe beat against it.

"I see you're still wearing the necklace," Ikuto's voice mused.

"I'm never taking it off," I replied proudly. I felt his lips nibble at my ear, causing me to blush. Everyone noticed, but Ikuto didn't stop.

"Ikuto! Everyone's looking…stop," I breathed as his kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

"I don't care…" he growled as he continued. "You know…there's a bedroom in here…"

"Ikuto!" I gasped as I blushed insanely. I heard his chuckle.

"Amu, Amu, Amu….you still are so easy to tease," he sighed before continuing his lip action on my ear and neck.

"Very funny," I mumbled as I turned to face him. I teasingly glared at him as he brought his lips to mine. Playfully pulling away, I whispered, "No PDA Ikuto…" (PDA= public display of affection, just in case you didn't know :D)

He grumbled as I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt his lips on the top of my head as his arm around me shoulders tightened. I grabbed his other hand with mine and began to trace pointless designs on his palm, wrist, fingers.

"Utau-chan, how much longer?" Yaya asked impatiently.

Utau giggled at her eagerness. "We just started…the total drive is a couple of hours…"

"We should play a game!" Yaya cheered. Ikuto and I weren't really part of this conversation, we were too comfortable in the position we were in; me snuggled under his arm, his lips occasionally kissing the top of my head.

"How about Karaoke!!" Utau squealed. It was pitch silence after that suggestion. Even Ikuto and I looked at Utau questionably.

"Utau," Ikuto finally said, "Really? I think you have an obsession with singing…besides, don't torture me by making me listen to Tadase sing…"

"Hey!" Tadase exclaimed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Your voice isn't…the…nicest Tadase," Ikuto teased.

"Like you have the voice of an angel!"

"I never said I did…I just meant that I would like to keep my ears in tact…"

"…very funny…"

"But seriously…we can't disrupt the driver," Ikuto pointed out. He had a point and Utau knew it. I, on the other hand, was still giggling uncontrollably at Ikuto and Tadase's bicker.

"We should take a vote," Rima suggested.

"Yeah, vote!" Kukai agreed.

"Wait! What are our other options?" Nagi asked.

"Hmm…what about truth or dare?!" I offered.

"I could play that," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Ok…fine…the vote is between Karaoke and Truth or Dare," Utau mumbled. "All in favor for Truth or Dare, raise your hand."

Ikuto's free hand went up, along with everyone else's, except Utau. She looked like she was about to murder Kukai, but he only chuckled as she took a seat beside him.

"We need a bottle…" Yaya said.

"I have an empty water bottle," Tadase said. We then sat on the floor in a large circle with the bottle in the middle. Ikuto sat on the left of me while Tadase sat on the right. Beside him was Yaya, then Rima, Nagi, Kukai, and finally Utau. Our charas floated close by.

"We should make this a little more interesting," Ikuto suggested with an evil grin crawling onto his face.

"Urgh…how?" I asked.

"Only two truths for each person…." Ikuto laughed evilly.

"What?! No way!" Tadase exclaimed.

"I'm the eldest, so my say goes…"

"I think that'll actually make it more interesting," Utau added.

"Fine with me," Nagi said.

"Yaya is ok with that!"

"Let's just start the game," Rima said calmly.

"I'll spin first," Kukai said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Nagi. "Oh yes! Truth or dare?!"

"Dare…"

"I dare you…to do the Macarena dance…" Kukai said. Everyone eyed him questionably.

"That's not a dare!" Daichi complained.

"Kukai that was stupid," Utau mumbled.

"Hey! I couldn't think of anything else!" Kukai said defensively.

"You can do it!" Temari and Rhythm exclaimed. Nagi only laughed as he stood up and did the Macarena. As he sat back down beside Rima, she laughed hysterically. Then Nagi blushed. _Nagi's blushing?! Aww…that's cute…is there something between those two??_

Then everyone followed her example, even Ikuto, and laughed.

When Nagi spun the bottle it landed on Yaya.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go this entire week without eating candy or cakes."

Yaya looked like she was about to faint.

"Are you chicken Yaya-chan?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I accept this dare!" Yaya exclaimed. Then Nagi got up and brought over a plate of brownies.

"Here, everyone…I brought some _sweets_," Nagi teased. "Make sure to eat them slowly so you can enjoy the chocolate taste to the fullest!"

Everyone laughed at Yaya's sad expression, but we couldn't help but eat the brownies. After we'd finished, Yaya's turn was next, and it landed on me.

"Amu-chan!!! Truth or dare?!"

"Yeah Amu, truth or dare?" Ikuto whispered into my ear as he grabbed my left hand in his right. He intertwined our fingers, making me a little less nervous.

"Um…truth…" I answered.

"OOOO! I KNOW WHAT TO ASK!" Utau exclaimed as she stood up and frantically whispered something in Yaya's ear. Yaya giggled as Utau went back to her seat between Kukai and Ikuto, who both eyed her curiously.

Yaya squealed as she asked, "Amu-chan…"

"Ugh….yeah?"

"Is it true…"

"…."

"That you and Ikuto have made out more than once???"

"WHAT?! THAT'S PERSONAL!!!!" I exclaimed as I blushed and looked down. I felt my blush grow into an indefinable red.

"Aww! She's blushing!" Utau teased.

"You have to answer the question Amu-chan," Yaya said evilly.

"Amu, just answer it," Ikuto whispered soothingly into my ear. That calmed my nerves a tad, but not my blush.

"Answer the question. Is it true or not?" Yaya asked impatiently.

"Yes," I answered shyly, barely above a whisper. All the girls squealed as the guys chuckled. I felt Ikuto release my hand only to lift me onto his lap, causing everyone to gasp, even me. Ikuto only rested his chin on my left shoulder as wound his arms around my waist. He chuckled before saying, "You guys are so weird."

"Aww!!! That's so cute!" Yaya cheered.

I only blushed more.

"Amu, spin the bottle," Ikuto whispered into my ear. I giggled as I reached for the bottle and spun. It landed of Utau.

"Truth or dare?" I asked. Ikuto suddenly kissed my cheek, and everyone noticed and chuckled, even the guys. I blushed like crazy as I saw, from the corner of my eye, the smile spread on Ikuto's lips.

"Truth," Utau responded.

"Hmmm…"

"Amu," Ikuto whispered into my ear, "Ask her the same type of question she made Yaya ask you."

"Really?!"

"Do it," Ikuto encouraged.

"Amu! Whatever Ikuto's telling you, don't listen to him!" Utau panicked.

"I think I will…" I said evilly.

"Ikuto…you better sleep with one eye open tonight," Utau threatened. I laughed at how terrifying her glare was. Ikuto only shrugged.

"Utau…is it true that you and Kukai have made out?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PLAYED MY OWN TRICK ON ME!" Utau exclaimed.

"Answer the question Utau," I challenged.

"Why are all the truths about kissing so far?" Rima whispered to Yaya.

"Who cares! It's so funny!!!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Well Utau…truth or not?"

Utau sighed and said, "Yeah…"

Every girl squealed as the guys just chuckled. Kukai laughed nervously as he placed an arm around Utau's shoulders.

"My turn!" Utau squealed as she spun the bottle, landing on Ikuto. "SWEET REVENGE!"

Ikuto's eyes widened as Utau's smirk grew utterly evil.

"Truth or Dare _Ikuto_?"

Ikuto sighed as he placed me back on the floor beside him before answering. Knowing him, he would say dare.

"Dare…"

I was right.

"YES! Ok…I dare you to let me put your hair into tiny pigtails. ALSO. You have to put on lipstick, mascara and blush. And you have to wear my yellow halter shirt, the one with the floral design that runs diagonal," Utau said evilly. Ikuto looked like someone had just read a death sentence for him. All the guys started to snicker but he shot them all deathly glares, quieting them in a heartbeat.

"Fine," Ikuto said barely above a whisper. Utau squealed as she dragged him to the bedroom. Rima, Yaya, and I followed, eager to watch his transformation.

As Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed, Utau was behind him, tying his hair in small pigtails. Rima and Yaya applied the makeup as I tried controlling my laughter. After Utau was finished, she handed him the shirt and led all the girls out, allowing him to change. We waited impatiently as we sat in the circle. The door flew open revealing Ikuto like we'd never seen him before. His hair was in hundreds of pigtails, makeup on his beautiful face, and a slightly small haltertop on his body. As he took a seat beside me and Utau, everyone erupted in laughter. We were all rolling on the floor laughing as Ikuto sat there, still as a statue, anger blazing in his eyes. Even after we calmed our hysterical laughter and gathered back our composure, we still couldn't hold back the chuckles.

"It's ok Ikuto," I said as I grabbed his right hand with my left. "You can wipe it off when we reach the house, ok?"

He didn't respond.

"Ikuto?" I asked, a little worried.

No response.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly. He suddenly grabbed my hands in his as he said, "No, but I can't say the same for Utau."

"Would it make you feel better if I said you looked pretty?" I asked innocently. Then Kukai started laughing hysterically again, and soon everyone joined in, except me. Ikuto was my boyfriend, I didn't want him to be upset. But I couldn't help but grin. Tadase, on the other hand, seemed to be having a seizure of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ikuto," Utau said in between a chuckle, "Go change. I think if we laugh anymore, we might just burst." Ikuto sighed as he stood up, dragging me into the bathroom with him.

"Get this junk off of me," he whined as he closed the door. I laughed as I grabbed the washcloth, damped it, and began wiping the makeup off. After that was done, I led him into the bedroom where he sat on the bed as I carefully untied all the rubber bands. I ran my fingers through his silky hair after all the pigtails were opened. I saw him close his eyes and smile slightly.

"Ok…well just change your shirt and you'll be back to normal," I teased as I headed for the door. Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into him, wrapping his arms around my body.

"You're staying with me," he growled. I sighed as I took a seat on the bed. As he slipped off his shirt, I blushed as I saw his toned body. Suddenly he came and sat beside me.

"You know, we don't have to go back," he mused in my ear as he lifted me into his lap so that I was facing him, my legs on either side of his waist. His arms tightened around my waist as mine were placed feebly against his bare chest.

"Ikuto! Let go!!" I exclaimed. Suddenly I felt a pair of beautifully soft lips against mine. I would have pulled away from the kisses, but there was a new passion tied with them. They were more voluptuous. I snaked my arms around his neck as his tightened around my waist. I felt him fall backwards onto the bed and tangle my feet with his. As we continued to kiss passionately I heard knocks against the door.

"What are you guys doing in there?!" Yaya asked, banging loudly. Ikuto groaned as I scurried off the bed. He quickly slipped on his shirt as I straightened myself out as well. As he finished the last button, I swung the door open.

"What took you so long?" Utau asked curiously.

"The pigtails were really hard to untie," I lied. Ikuto only smirked as we took our seats in the circle. He grabbed my hand again as the game continued on. But after Ikuto's dare, nothing could compete.

Nevertheless, the ride to the spa house was filled with fun. Laughs rang like bells as we played around with each other. Because we enjoyed every moment in that RV trailer, we were surprised when we reached the house. Like Utau said, it was beautiful. It was a magnificent, ancient designed house, surrounded by forests and mountains in the background.

As we walked towards the entrance, Ikuto, who had an arm wrapped around my

shoulder, whispered seductively in my ear, "We're roomed together, Amu…perfect, no?"

**Ok!! Chapter 13 is finished!**

**I hope you liked it, and got a few chuckles :D**

**Chapter 14 coming soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING ALL OF THEM! EVEN IF THEY'RE SHORT.**

**Let's make our goal 220 this time!!! **

**I know you can do it!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 14: A Challange?

**I seriously don't know what to say…except…**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!! SUPER AMAZING! **

**IF SOMEONE WERE TO LOOK UP THE DEFINITION FOR AMAZING, THEY'D FIND A PICTURE OF PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY!!!**

**I'm super glad you liked chapter 13!!**

**Here's 14!!!**

Chapter 14

"Ok…let's see. We're all on the second floor. Rima and Yaya, you're the first door on the left. Ikuto and Amu, second door on the left. Nagehiko and Tadase, first door on the right, and Kukai and I are on the second door on the right," Utau ordered as we headed up some stairs.

"What's the plan first Utau-chan?" Yaya asked eagerly.

"Well…it's about dinner time…so freshen up if you want, and come down for dinner. We can think about what to do after dinner later," Utau replied as she went into her room, along with Kukai. As Ikuto and I entered ours, I heard him shut the door before scooping me into his arms, bridal style of course.

"Ikuto!" I blushed, "What are you doing?!"

"I wasn't finished kissing you on the bus…" he replied seductively.

I squirmed before I felt Ikuto plant his lips on mine. As his supple lips kissed mine, I could tell he was hungry. Ikuto kissed me harder as he placed my feet on the ground. I tangled my fingers in his azure hair as his stayed firmly around my waist. I felt his lips move to the corner of my mouth, then to my cheeks, giving me spotted kisses. His lips traveled from my cheek to my nose, eyes, forehead, lips, anywhere his hungry lips could find. After pulling away for a breath, I laughed.

"Better?" I asked as I starred into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Mmm," he hummed as his nose touched mine. I pulled out of his arms then.

"We should freshen up…" I said, slightly reluctant to be out of his arms. He only smiled as I grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel. After we had both freshened up by taking a relaxing shower, we headed downstairs.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked, my right hand in Ikuto's left.

"This place is…big…even for _me_," Ikuto replied.

"Let's ask one of these worker people…"

"Or we could explore for ourselves," Ikuto suggested as he began walking.

"Why don't guys like asking for help?!" I sighed in defeat.

"Because…we're guys"

"Hey!!!" Yaya called from behind us. We turned to see her waving her hand in the air, standing beside Rima and Nagi. We walked over as she asked, "Where were you two going?"

"We were going to explore," I responded.

"No need! We already did!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"Did you know there's a game room here?" Rima said.

"And there's a _candy_ machine in that game room, Yaya," Nagi said. I saw Yaya's eye twitch, but she quickly shook it off.

"There's also a movie room! It has like a massive TV, with a wall filled with DVDs, and couches, and a fireplace!" Yaya squealed.

"Hey Rima, do you know what's for dessert today?" Nagi teased.

"Hmm…I think it's strawberry cake," Rima added. Yaya's eye twitched again.

"Strawberry cake, hmm?" Ikuto whispered into my ear. I giggled slightly.

"Well, let's go! Dinner will get cold!" Yaya cheered as she dashed across the hall. Rima and Nagi walked with us as we slowly took our time.

"Amu, who gave you that necklace? It's very pretty," Rima asked.

"Oh, um…Ikuto," I answered shyly.

"It's very pretty…nice job Ikuto…"

"Um…thank…you??"

I giggled as Rima shot him a smile, along with Nagi.

As we reached the dinning area, I saw that everyone was already seated. We took our seats as the servers began to bring out trays of food and serve us.

"I could get used to this," I said as a very kind woman placed rice on my plate. At the same time a kind gentleman was pouring water into a glass for me. I heard Ikuto smirk as he saw the grin stretched across my face.

"It doesn't take much to please you, does it Amu?" Ikuto teased.

"Be quiet," I blushed.

Once the dinner had been served, we ate joyfully. Everyone was having a good time, even Ikuto, which surprised me because, not long ago, he didn't know any of these teens sitting with him. But now, here he is, laughing at Kukai's clumsiness, teasing Tadase, and talking to Nagi as if they were best buds since preschool. I was happy that Ikuto was enjoying himself. He had every right to. He tried to act nonchalant, but I could tell he was as happy as I was, but he didn't show it as clearly as I did.

After dinner, the servers brought out dessert; and just like Rima had said, it was strawberry cake. We all ate the cake, all except Yaya, who seemed to be hyperventilating in her seat. I sighed at her pained expression as I felt Ikuto suddenly grabbed my hand from under the table.

"This cake isn't as sweet as my little strawberry," he whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"Hmm, why are you guys always whispering to each other?" Yaya inserted, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"They're probably talking romantic things," Rima said nonchalantly.

"What?! Rima! Yaya!" I exclaimed as the blush spread on my cheeks.

"Calm down Amu-chan, you know she's only teasing," Tadase assured.

"Yeah…" I took a quick glance at Ikuto, who seemed to be trying to hold back his laughter.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Utau asked.

"Yaya doesn't want to change…I'm too comfy and tired," Yaya herself said before yawning massively.

"Me too man, that trip was tiring," Kukai said.

"Isn't the whole point of coming here to relax?" Utau asked.

"There is more than one way to relax," Ikuto said dully.

"Utau, we could always relax in the springs later," I offered.

"Ok…fine with me…" Utau agreed.

"So what? A movie?" Nagi suggested.

"Hmm…movie is cool with me," Rima agreed, causing Nagi to grin. _Oh yeah, there is something definitely up._

"It's ok with me too," Tadase added. Ikuto only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. I nodded excitedly.

So after deciding that a movie would be better than all the hassle of changing for the spa, we all went towards the movie room. As we walked, we saw someone enter through the front door.

To me, he looked somewhat similar to Ikuto. His hair was white, but he wasn't old. It was shiny, like silk lay upon his head. It was messy, like Ikuto's, and came slightly past his eyes. He was tall and slender, just like Ikuto. His eyes were the most peculiar. They were a deep forest green. He wore a simple pair of black pants and black shirt as he entered the spa house. Even though he was similar to Ikuto, he wasn't nearly as _sexy _as Ikuto. _I'm not obsessed, I told you the term in madly in love. No one can beat Ikuto's amazing-ness…and sexiness…_

Suddenly all workers nearby bowed to him and greeted him with respect.

"Utau-chan, who's that?" Yaya whispered as we stood watching the unknown man come closer to us.

"He…seems…familiar?" Utau whispered back.

"Hello, Hoshina Utau," he said as he greeted Utau.

"You know me??"

"Of course…the director of Easter is your stepfather," he said like it was obvious.

"Who are you?" Kukai asked.

"I'm Kureno Saiga. The manager of this spa house," the man told us."Kureno Saiga…why does that seem so familiar to me?" Utau thought to herself.

"I am the son of a board member at Easter," he told.

"Saiga…Saiga…OH! I know! Hi!!!" Utau said as it finally clicked.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me. You too, Ikuto-kun," Kureno said as he turned his attention to Ikuto and me.

"I did," Ikuto replied darkly while grabbing my right hand with his left, intertwining our fingers and pulling me closer to his side. Kureno looked puzzled, but quickly shook it off.

"I see you are here with friends. Making the most of your holiday I guess," Kureno said to Utau.

"Yes, we're here for the entire week," she replied. "I don't understand one thing though…"

"And what's that?"

"Why are you the manager of the spa house?" she asked curiously.

"Well someone has to look over it. And I enjoy the serenity of the mountains, so what could be better?"

"But you're so young! What about college?" She asked.

"I only watch this place for the summer. In fall, I go back into the city for school," he explained.

"Ah, I see…"

"Utau, you must introduce me to your friends," Kureno said as he shot a smile towards my direction. I felt Ikuto's grip tighten.

"Yo! I'm Soma Kukai!"

"HI HI! I'm Yuiki Yaya, but you can call me Yaya!!" I heard Pepe giggle as she floated close to Yaya's shoulder.

"Hello, Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you."

"Mashiro Rima."

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, nice to meet you."

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I said with my cool and spicy attitude, "Sup?"

_Sup?!?!? Who says sup?!?! _

"You already know who I am," Ikuto said darkly.

"Ah yes…Ikuto-kun. Long time no see!" Kureno exclaimed. "Well hello everyone, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Amu," he greeted as he looked at our large group. When his eyes met mine, I saw a smile crawl onto his face. I also felt Ikuto stiffen beside me.

Suddenly I felt Ikuto release my hand only to wrap both of his arms securely around my waist. He shifted himself so that he was standing behind me, his head directly above mine, his arms snaked around my waist.

"I forgot to tell you something, _Kureno_," Ikuto said with fake enthusiasm. "Amu's my girlfriend," he said with a hint of evil in his voice. He tightened his arms around me, causing me to blush as he brought his lips to the top of my head. _Ikuto's being very protective all of a sudden…_

"Really?" Kureno asked as if he were really surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh."

For a moment it was complete silence as Ikuto and Kureno had a 'stare-off.' I was beginning to feel that Ikuto didn't like Kureno very much.

Why you ask?

Ever heard of the phrase _if looks could kill_?

Ikuto was glaring at Kureno like he was some demon straight from hell. Both had smirks on their faces.

"Well as much as we would _love _to stay and _chat_, we have to go," Ikuto spat as he broke the silence.

"Of course," Kureno said as he gestured for us to take our leave. Ikuto turned around then, wrapping an arm securely around my waist as we walked in no apparent direction. After the others said their goodbyes to Kureno, they quickly caught up to us.

"That was weird," Rima said dully.

"I know…" Yaya said, slightly dazed.

"That guy doesn't seem to be much older than you, Ikuto-san," Kukai said.

"He's not," Utau interjected, "he's the same age."

"Actually, he's a year older," Ikuto said as he tightened his arm around. I kept my fingers together, fidgeting with my thumbs, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_Why was that weirdo staring at me?! Could he not tell that I'm not interested?! Weirdo._

"Amu," Ikuto whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…hey Ikuto…how do you know him?"

"I met him once…while I worked for Easter…he's very…obnoxious…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you see his hair?" Rima asked.

"Yeah! It was white!!" Yaya said.

"Is that natural??" Nagi asked.

"Who cares," Ikuto said nonchalantly as we entered the movie room. As Utau and Kukai scanned the wall of DVDs, Ikuto plopped himself down on a love couch, seating me beside him. He placed an arm around my shoulders as I cuddled into him. I heard an "aw" escape from Yaya's mouth, but I disregarded it. After the charas had taken their seats close to us, I heard Ikuto sigh.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing…"

"Liar…"

"It's just…I never really liked that guy, and now he shows up _here _of all places," Ikuto grumbled.

"He's the manager, so he'll be busy anyways. You shouldn't care so much…" I said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah…but did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Are you getting protective?" I teased.

"You're mine. Of course I'll be protective," he whispered into my hair before kissing the top of my head softly.

_Awwww!!!!!!!_

"You're so cute when you're like this," I teased.

"Amu…never call a guy cute…"

"…how about romantic?"

"That works…speaking of…I can be very _romantic_…if you want…" he mused in my ear.

"Huh?"

"we don't really have to watch this movie…"

"Ugh…what do you mean?" I asked innocently. _What's he getting at??_

"We could always sneak away, to our bedroom, to the hot springs. Whichever you want," he whispered seductively.

"Um…" I blushed like crazy.

"I prefer the bedroom…"

"Ikuto! Stop being so perverted!" I exclaimed quietly.

He laughed as he tousled my hair slightly.

"Have you two decided on a movie?" Ikuto asked Utau and Kukai.

"It's between horror and comedy," Kukai said.

"I really don't care," Rima said as she sat next to Nagi.

"Yaya is bound to fall asleep anyways," Yaya said, talking in third person as usual.

"Then we should definitely watch horror," Utau cheered.

"What?! What's wrong with comedy?! Laughing is better for the heart!" I exclaimed.

Ikuto chuckled before whispering, "Are you scared?"

"Um…I'm not a fan of horror movies," I admitted shyly.

"I'm here," he reassured, using his free hand to hold one of mine, "besides…it's just a movie."

"Just put it in," Rima groaned.

"So you won't get scared Rima?" Nagi teased.

"No."

"Ugh…ok…" Nagi looked confused. Suddenly Rima leaned her head against Nagi's arm, causing him to blush. "Rima-chan?"

"I'm tired…don't bother me," she said quietly.

_AWWW!!! That's so cute…_

After Utau put in some random scary movie, she shut off the lights before taking a seat next to Kukai. I was scared out of my nerves as the ominous music ascended to a loud tone. _Did she have to choose __The Ring__?!?! _Soon I was burying my face into Ikuto's chest as his arms wound securely around my body. _Ikuto better not do anything perverted…or I'll punch him._

"It's just a movie," he whispered. But the ear-piercing scream said otherwise. I clutched onto his shirt as the screams continued. Suddenly I heard a bang and the power switched off. Everything was black.

"Great! Just when the movie was getting good!" Kukai whined.

"It's the curse of the movie!" Yaya exclaimed, "We watched it and now bad things are going to happen to us! _It's_ going to creep up and eat our brains out!!! YAYA IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

"Yaya-chan, calm down," Tadase said as he laughed nervously.

"What made the power go out anyways?" Rima asked.

"There's a storm outside," Nagi answered, "I guess the power's out…"

"ANOTHER STORM?!" I exclaimed as Ikuto situated me in his arms, back to our original position.

"It's the curse!"

"Yaya, be quiet," Utau ordered. Soon, all the charas were panicking as the floated closely to their owners. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. I could only feel Ikuto's arm around my shoulder, his hot breathe against my ear.

"Amu, are you ok?" Ikuto asked sweetly.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," I stuttered like a buffoon.

"Dude! We need light!" Kukai exclaimed. Suddenly the door to the movie room swung open, banging loudly against the wall. There stood a lean figure silhouetted against the dark entrance, holding a candle in his hand.

"Is everyone alright?" A familiar voice asked. _Kureno_

"Hey man, what happened to the lights?" Kukai asked.

"There's a thunder storm outside, and something struck the power. The mechanic is trying to fix it as we speak. I came to help you reach your rooms safely."

"Thank you Kureno-chan!!!" Yaya exclaimed, "No stupid monster is going to eat my brains!"

"Well, if you could just follow me. Walk in pairs so no one trips," he said as he waited by the door. After a few stumbles, we finally reached Kureno who began to lead us down the hall with his dimly lit candle.

_Oh how I envy the charas…the can fly…no falling, no tripping, just safe floating._

"Ikuto," I whispered as something clicked in my brain. His hand held mine as we made our way to our room.

"Hmm?"

"Does…Kureno…have a shugo chara?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes…he's not even aware of their existence, or anything to do with them…"

"Did he lose his?"

"I don't know…and really don't care," he replied sternly. Soon we had reached the foot of the staircase.

"Make sure you don't trip," he said as he allowed us to go ahead of him. He handed the leader an extra candle so we wouldn't be stuck in the dark.

"Be careful _Amu_," Kureno whispered as Ikuto and I passed him. Ikuto stiffened before scooping me into his arms, bridal style.

"No worries," Ikuto growled, "She's safe with me…"

"Make sure _you_ don't trip, Ikuto-_kun_…we wouldn't want her to get _hurt_, now would we?" His deep voice responded.

"I don't need your help," Ikuto spat in return. Once we had reached the second floor, we each scurried into our own rooms.

"Good night," I heard Kureno say before Ikuto slammed the door shut with his foot. He sat on the bed's edge, with me still in his arms.

"Ikuto…is something bothering you?" I asked stupidly.

"_He's _bothering me! He's always had an eye on what's mine…that low life," Ikuto growled. I sighed as I situated myself in his arms so that my legs were wrapped lightly around his waist as my arms hooked loosely around his neck.

"Ikuto…calm down…I'm yours…and always will be," I said as I ran a hand through his hair.

Ikuto suddenly grinned a very seductive grin as he placed on hand on my right thigh and the other around my waist.

"You know…_Amu_…we're all alone now…we can do _whatever_ we want," he mused in my ear as his hand slowly trailed up and down my thigh.

"Ikuto, stop being so perverted!!" I exclaimed as I tried squirming out of his hold, but he was too strong. "Ikuto I mean it!"

"What?" he asked seductively as both his hands wound around my tiny waist.

"No more perverted-ness!"

"That's not even a word Amu…"

"D-Don't try c-changing the s-subject!" I whispered frantically as both his hands slid down to the hem of my shirt. "Ikuto!!!"

He finally chuckled as he released me and placed my body beside his.

"You ruin all the fun Amu," Ikuto fake pouted.

"Whatever…let's go to sleep. And by sleep, _I mean_ _sleep_, nothing else," I teased as I slipped into the sheets. Ikuto sighed as he followed, wrapping his arms lightly around my body so I could rest my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head as I yawned.

"Sleep Amu, you must be tired," he mused into my hair. I nodded lightly as I buried my face into his chest.

"Good night Ikuto…remember I'm yours. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know," his husky voice replied.

But there was still a bit of edge hidden in his deep, velvet voice.

**Ok…so that turned out longer than expected…**

***nervous laugh**

**Well, I hope you liked it!!**

**I added a little bit of drama to this relaxing trip**

**:D**

**what's going to happen next?!?! Chapter 15 will tell!**

**Also…I'm going to have to end this story soon…not sure when…but its end is coming…(more stories will come though, don't worry)**

**BUT FOR NOW….REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**

**Let's make our goal 250 or above!!! **

**PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**AND THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight

**Thank you to everyone who helped with my 250+ goal!!!!!!!!!**

**You guys are seriously a bunch of cool cats :D**

**Ahahaha, cats…as in Ikuto :P**

**Coincidence?! I think not! **

**Ahahaha! **

**Well, enjoy 15!!!**

Chapter 15

Tuesday had gone by peacefully. We relaxed in the spa, Ikuto made his perverted comments…the usual. Thankfully Kureno was busy, so he couldn't irritate Ikuto. Wednesday changed that however.

Wednesday morning I awoke to realize I was comfortably snuggled in Ikuto's arms, head resting against his bare chest, and feet tangled with each other.

"Ikuto," I groaned, "Why don't you ever sleep with a shirt on??"

I thought he was still asleep, so I decided I wouldn't get a response. I was about to wiggle out of his arms, but as soon as I made a movement, his hold tightened.

"It's fun to sleep shirtless," his husky voice replied, "especially with you in my arms."

I sighed…there was no changing him, was there?

"Well, let go…" I said as I tried to crawl out.

"Never."

"Ikuto…."

"Amu, it's too early for you to complain…" he grumbled.

"Well I'm going to go bring us up some tea…how about that?" I said as I peeked at the clock; he was right, it was early. It wasn't even 6 yet.

"Five more minutes…please?" he said with the sweetest tone of voice that I couldn't resist.

"Ok," I replied sweetly as I wound my arms around my waist. He pulled my body up slightly so that we were face to face. I starred into his beautiful ocean blue eyes as he starred into my honey colored ones. I'm not sure what he saw to make him smile like that, but I knew what I saw.

I saw the person I loved.

Suddenly I felt his lips hard against mine, surprising me.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed against his lips, "It's kinda early…."

"I don't care," he growled as his lips went to my neck. There I felt something moist trail to the hollow of my neck. His tongue.

"Ikuto!! You're licking me?! Stop, that…tickles!" I giggled, which only made him worse. I felt his lips suck on the skin at my collarbone, then trailing down a little further. Even with the t-shirt covering it, as his lips trailed closer to my cleavage, I moaned his name. I was conflicted inside; I wanted him to stop and at the same time I wanted more.

He finally pulled back to my lips kissing them hungrily. I soon joined in and it became a tango for our tongues. I laughed as I felt the grin spread across his lips. We went back to kissing as his hands tightened around my waist, and tangling our feet even closer. My fingers weaved themselves in his hair as we devoured each other's lips. But air was something every human needed, causing us to break away.

Between jagged and uneven breathes, I said, "That…was…"

"Wonderful?" he said in between his deep breathing. I laughed as I brought my forehead to his.

"I guess…you could…say that," I tried evening my breath, but there was no point. I could tell Ikuto didn't care either that he was breathing heavily too.

"What about that tea?" he whispered as he brought his nose to mine.

"Right…I'll be right back," I said as I crawled out of his arms. After straightening myself out a bit, and after receiving a chuckle from Ikuto, I went quickly and quietly down the hallway and stairs, heading for the kitchen. By the looks of it, even the workers were asleep, creating an eerie feeling all around me. I quickly tip-toed to the kitchen and slid it open, revealing someone standing, facing the counter.

"Ah!" I yelped as I saw the figure. It turned around quickly and revealed (can you guess??) Kureno. He had a similar look of surprise on his face as I had on mine. But then he quickly shook it off and replaced it with a smile.

"Ahh Amu," his deep voice said, "What brings you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied coolly as I took in his attire; t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I…just came for some coffee?" he replied, obviously confused.

"Oh…well, I just came for some tea," I said as I stood by the door, ready to jet out if he did anything _peculiar_.

"Then you wouldn't mind joining me outside for a little morning chat?" he asked, way to formally for me.

"Actually, I was getting some tea for Ikuto and myself," I said before seeing his expression drop.

"Well…he can wait…"

"Um…no….I really should be going," I said as I walked towards the tea kettle.

"Then at least we can talk while you make the tea?" he offered.

"Shouldn't you be doing manager stuff?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Part of the manager's job is to make sure _each_ guest is looked after," I heard him say as he walked closer to my spot.

"Don't worry, _Kureno_, I'll look after her," I heard a different voice reply. I quickly turned towards the door to see my savior, Ikuto.

"Ahh, Ikuto-_kun_," Kureno said with false happiness, "Morning."

Ikuto didn't reply as he walked towards my side.

"Well…I guess I'll be going…" Kureno said as he walked towards the door, "Bye…Ikuto…_Amu_…"

Neither of us responded as he slid the door shut, taking his leave. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I wound my arms around Ikuto's waist, snuggling my face into his shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me as I whispered, "Ikuto! Thank God! He's so weird!"

"I had a feeling he might be awake, so I followed you just in case," Ikuto explained. I tightened my arms as he did as well.

"Following me now, are we?" I teased as I let go and started to make fresh herbal tea.

He chuckled as he watched me. "I guess I can't help myself."

I laughed as I waited for the tea to brew.

"You know…" Ikuto trialed off in a seductive voice.

"Whenever you say that, something perverted follows," I pointed out. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and placed on the counter. Ikuto placed both his hands on either side of me, caging me in. He brought his body closer, causing me to blush.

"You know me so well," his voice mused. "Amu…there's a steam room here," he whispered into my ear.

"Ikuto…stop being perverted. What if someone walks in??" I questioned as I tried pushing his chest away from me. He sighed as he stepped back a little, allowing me to slide off the counter.

"Good boy," I said as I tapped his head, before returning to the tea.

"I'm your _pet_ now??" He teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I laughed before replying, "No idiot. Want a cookie?" I asked as I stuffed a chocolate cookie in my mouth.

"Hmm…I'm more in the mood for a strawberry," Ikuto purred into my ear as I placed the teacups on a tray. He tightened his arms around me.

"Let's go back now," I said as I grabbed the tray.

"Oh…so you want to go back to the _bedroom_??" he teased before letting go.

"I didn't mean it like that!!!" I exclaimed as my face turned bright red. "I just meant that…"

Ikuto laughed as he ruffled my hair. "Just kidding Amu…"

"You really like to tease me, don't you?" I asked as we headed towards the kitchen door.

"It's fun, I admit…"

"Hey you know what these teacups remind me of?" I asked as I looked at his beautiful face.

"The teacups at the amusement park?"

"Yeah, and how un-cool you seemed the first time we went on them" (just pretend she was 16 still at the time)

"Very funny," he grumbled. I only laughed as we continued down the hallway…that is until I tripped. My foot had gotten caught on something, causing me to fall, spilling both cups of scorching hot tea on my stomach.

"Amu!!" Ikuto exclaimed as he knelt down beside me. Tears were cascading down my cheeks freely as he lifted me into his arms.

"What happened?" another voice asked. Through my blurred eyes I could see Kureno rushing towards us.

"She tripped." Ikuto said stiffly, "And spilt the tea on herself."

"Do you need my help?"

"No. I've got her," Ikuto said as he swiftly turned around and went up the stairs. I continued to squirm in pain and tears continued to shed as the burn rubbed against my wet shirt. When we reached the room, Ikuto laid my body on the bed before rushing into the restroom. He came out with what appeared to be two towels.

"What happened Amu-chan?!" Ran asked frantically as the five of them floated close by.

"She spilt tea on herself," Ikuto explained as he sat beside me on the bed. I could see the pain in _his_ eyes as he looked at my strained face. I tried not to cry, but I spilt _two cups of hot tea _on myself! And, on top of that, my foot was hurting from the fall.

"Amu…it'll be alright," he said as he reached for the hem of my shirt. He slowly started to pull it up, but my hand grabbed his. "I need to wipe the tea off, that's all…"

"Sorry," I said.

He cupped my cheek before replying, "It's fine."

Then he continued to slide my shirt up slowly until I felt air beat against my stomach. It stung. I knew I was slightly burned. Suddenly I felt something cold against my stomach. I peeked through my tear-stained, closed eyes to see a cold, wet towel wiping gently across my stomach. After he had wiped the tea with a wet towel, I felt another one drying the liquid.

Once he was done, he scooped me into his arms and led me to the bathroom. He placed me on the counter before returning with one of my own shirts.

"Can you change by yourself?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah…" I said as I took the shirt. He stepped out and closed the door, allowing me the privacy.

After I had removed the stained shirt and put on the new, dry t-shirt, I called out to Ikuto.

"I'm done," I said and instantly the door flew open. Ikuto came up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"You're such a damsel in distress," he teased.

"I know…" I sighed. (note: she's still sitting on the counter of sink…)

"Amu…your stomach…it's…not burned…terribly…but you should put some cream on it, to sooth the sting."

"Um…will lotion work? Because that's all I have…"

"I guess…come on, let's go," he said as he scooped me back into his arms. As he placed me on the bed, I laid down while my charas handed him the lotion bottle.

"Strawberry scent??" he questioned as he read the label.

"So?" I blushed.

He only laughed as he slid my shirt up (by up, I don't mean all the way up. Just enough to show her stomach area) to apply the lotion. As his hand soothingly rubbed the lotion on my stomach, I could feel my face heating up. It was probably brighter and redder than it had ever been before. Ikuto chuckled after he was done, sliding my shirt back down.

"Look who's the pervert now…" he teased as he placed the lotion on the nightstand. I was about to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ikuto grumbled as he went to open it. There stood Kureno.

"Is Amu alright now?" Kureno asked, peeking over Ikuto's shoulder to me.

"Yes. Now goodbye," Ikuto said sternly as he began to shut the door, but Kureno's hand stopped it. He forced himself past Ikuto and came to the bedside. I sat up quickly as Kureno looked towards my direction. I tried to not look at his face; instead, I looked at the deathly glare Ikuto was giving Kureno from behind. Ikuto came quickly to my side and sat beside me, holding my hands in his.

"Are you ok now, Amu?" Kureno asked.

"I already told you she was fine," Ikuto grumbled.

"I believe I said Amu," Kureno retorted.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"Hmm…how did you trip?"

"I'm not sure…I guess my foot just got caught on something…"

"Well…I guess that happens…" Then he mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but Ikuto did. He stood up suddenly and got face to face with Kureno.

"What did you just say?" Ikuto asked, an edge in his voice.

"Oh…nothing…I was just thinking…about why _you _weren't holding the tray for her…that's what a boyfriend does, no? If _I _were Amu's boyfriend, I'd make sure she wouldn't have to lift a finger," Kureno said evilly as I glared at him. _What the hell?!?! _

Suddenly Ikuto had grabbed hold of Kureno by the neck of his shirt.

"Listen, you pompous ass…stay away from Amu," Ikuto threatened.

"Pompous, really? Oh Ikuto-kun…I think you're just upset…upset that I was _always_ a favorite at Easter. Upset that your own stepfather liked me more than you, up until recently…"

"What the hell does Easter have to do with any of this? Besides…I don't give a shit about Easter. All I care about is Amu…if you _ever_ try _anything _with her, I will personally beat the life out of you…"

"I could kick you out of my spa for threatening the manager," Kureno challenged.

"And I could get you fired from this job permanently. My stepfather's the director, remember?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Ikuto replied darkly.

Kureno was silent, but still had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, ass. And get out," Ikuto ordered as he released his clutch of Kureno's shirt and turned towards me. I gave Ikuto a quick thumbs up before I heard Kureno speak.

"Always the ill-tempered one, must get it from his father," Kureno said, obviously waiting for Ikuto's reaction.

**Bam.**

Ikuto had swung around violently and punched Kureno in the face, causing him to lose his balance.

"**Never** speak of my father like that," Ikuto's dark voice ordered as Kureno gained his posture.

"I suppose you'll leave Amu, just like the way your father left your mother. Oh yes Ikuto…I know more about your pathetic life than you think," Kureno said evilly. That did it. Ikuto grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Insult my father _one more time_," Ikuto challenged.

"Pathetic. Violin. Player." Kureno spat. Then all chaos broke out. Punches were being thrown as I starred in horror. The five charas were hiding in their eggs, and I wouldn't blame them.

"STOP!!!!" I screeched as I tried crawling out of the bed. "IKUTO! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!!!!"

Ikuto had heard my plead. He stopped, backing away, both breathing heavily.

"You will leave…" Kureno ordered.

"I wasn't planning on staying in this dump," Ikuto interrupted.

"Immediately."

"Ass."

Kureno didn't reply, instead he limped towards the door with whatever dignity he had left. As he swung the door open, all my other friends stood with wide eyes. Kureno only shoved passed them and headed downstairs.

Ikuto suddenly kneeled to the ground. I rushed over to him, ignoring the burn on my stomach.

"Ikuto," I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand. I saw he had bruises run along one side of his jaw and a cut on his lower lip, along with dried blood. He smirked as he saw my saddened expression and immediately stood up, leading us both to the bed. There we sat, our hands held together.

"You idiot!" I yelled as the tears flowed freely down my cheek. "Why'd you fight him?!"

"I wasn't going to let him insult my father like that…" Ikuto grumbled as he lifted one hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

The others came in quickly them, all crowding around near the bed.

"Ikuto-san!! Are you ok?!" Kukai asked.

"Yeah…Utau…did you hear all that?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah…that idiot…well…let's go pack guys…" Utau said.

"The nerves of that guy," Tadase said under his breath. That surprised me the most, Ikuto as well. The two of them shared a quick smile before heading out.

"Wait…does that mean Yaya can eat sweets now?" Yaya asked.

"I'll think about it," Nagi replied as the door shut.

There were a few moments of silence before Ikuto got up from the bed, heading for his suitcase. I ran up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face in his back.

"Ikuto…I love you," I said lovingly. He suddenly turned around and wound his arms around my waist.

"You're not mad that I ruined the trip?" he asked as his lips kissed the top of my head.

"Not at all. I'm kinda mad you didn't break his bones though…" I teased.

"Did you see the way he was limping?? I'm pretty sure I broke _something_," Ikuto said proudly as I brought my face closer to his.

"My hero," I said seductively before planting my lips firmly on his. We kissed passionately, ignoring the giggles from our charas. After we pulled away, we packed and headed downstairs. Utau had called the RV trailer driver, and amazingly it was already parked in the front.

After all luggage bags was packed, everyone headed inside the trailer.

"Amu…will you come with me for a second?" Ikuto asked, his arm around my waist.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we went back into the spa.

"You'll see…" Ikuto whispered as he walked up behind a familiar figure. He tapped the shoulder of the figure, causing him to turn around.

"What are you still doing here?" Kureno spat, glaring at Ikuto.

"I just came to tell you," Ikuto started to say in fake enthusiasm, "that you'll be receiving a phone call from Easter…they're either going to fire you…or fire you. Take your pick." Ikuto said darkly before turning around and walking casually back towards the RV. My mouth was gaped wide open as I starred at him in amazement.

"What?" He asked innocently. "No one messes with Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I giggled as we boarded the RV trailer and headed back home.

**OK, so chapter 15 is finished. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**I know, I know…it's coming closer to its end…only a couple of chapters remain…but it's ok…because I have a new story under construction!!**

**BUT FOR NOW:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE GOAL SHOULD BE…**

**I WOULD SAY 300, BUT THAT'S A LOT…**

**MAYBE CLOSE TO THAT??**

**PLEASE?!?!**

**-PUPPY EYES-**

**AHAHAHAHA**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	16. Chapter 16: Phone Call

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL! **

**ALL THESE REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY THAT I FEEL LIKE JUMPING UP AND DOWN CRAZILY!!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**SERIOUSLY!**

**YOU ROCK!!!**

**ENJOY 16!!**

Chapter 16

"Are you sure it's ok if we stayed?" Ran asked as I finished brushing my hair. It was Friday and Ikuto had invited me over to spend the day with him. Of course I agreed in a heartbeat, and of course he chuckled at my enthusiasm. But who cares?! My burn was healed, and Ikuto was fine as well…everything was perfect.

"Yeah, it's fine. Yoru's coming over, so all five of you guys can chill…besides, I'll be home by dinner." I replied, checking the clock. It was almost noon.

"I'll make some snacks desu!" Sue exclaimed happily.

"Ne, Amu-chan, you look…extra pretty today?" Miki questioned as she rubbed her chin in a curious manner.

"Not really…I think I look the same," I lied as I starred at myself in the mirror. I actually _had_ taken a little extra time to get ready today. My pink hair, which was now at chest length, was waved, accompanied with my signature X clip. I wore a simple, white dress shirt with sleeves that folded at the elbow. For bottoms I wore jean shorts, coming slightly above the knees; and to complete the outfit, a simple pair of tan flip flops with golden straps.

"I think Amu-chan looks pretty!" Ran cheered.

"Me too," Dia agreed.

"Thanks guys…" I said before hearing a honk from outside.

"AMU-CHAN! HE'S HERE!" Mama yelled from downstairs. I waved goodbye to my charas as I sprinted down the stairs and zoomed to the door.

"Bye mama, bye papa!" I said, opening the door. I felt the cool mist of the light shower beat against my face. I also saw Ikuto's driver standing, holding an umbrella, waiting at my doorstep.

"Ugh…" is all I managed to say as the driver came to me, holding the umbrella over my head. I was grateful for the gesture, but I didn't mind getting a little wet. It was harmless rain after all. Though, I was confused on why Ikuto wasn't at my doorstep.

"Tsukiyomi sir asked for me to lead you to the car, miss," the driver explained.

"Why?" I asked as we walked towards the car. "Actually, I'll ask him myself…"

With that, he nodded and opened the door to Ikuto's luxurious, black car. I slipped inside to find a smirking Ikuto waiting for me.

"How come you sent your driver?" I asked as the car started to drive away. It wasn't a big deal, I was just curious.

Ikuto only chuckled before winding his arms around my waist, placing me in his laps and resting his chin on my shoulder. He pulled my back closer into his chest as he breathed in the scent of my hair.

"I thought it would be obvious," he mused into my ear as I watched the black divider between the front and back seats of the car roll down.

"I guess I'm not thinking this morning," I sighed. I felt his breathe beat against my ear as he laughed.

"It's raining Amu…"

"Oh…well that other time when I was at your house, you went out in the rain easily…"

"To fix the breaker box…I don't voluntarily go out in the rain," Ikuto explained before his lips kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

"Oh…hey stop! That tickles!" I said as I playfully slapped his snaked arms. He was nuzzling his face into the side of my neck, his breathe tickling my every nerve.

"No…hmm…you smell…delicious today," Ikuto said, skimming his nose up and down my neck. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I had applied some strawberry scented body spray before leaving.

"You sound like a vampire," I giggled.

"That was nerdy," he teased. I gasped in disbelief.

"I'm not a nerd!!!" I exclaimed as I tried squirming out of his hold. He released me as the car simultaneously came to a stop.

"We're here," he said, but made no sign of leaving the car.

"You're such a scardy cat," I teased as I opened my door and walked out. Ikuto finally came out and took the umbrella from his driver before the car sped away. There we stood, in the midst of a muddy puddle, Ikuto with an umbrella over his head, my shirt getting dampened.

"Oh yeah…a complete scardy cat," I giggled as I turned around, ready to dash for his house. But suddenly I felt something on the sides of my waist from behind me.

A pair of arms.

"Call me scardy cat _one more time_," Ikuto's voice mused into my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. He'd released the umbrella, and was getting wet, so I had no choice but to take it back.

"Just kidding…now let go!" I exclaimed as I pulled at his arms.

"Nope."

"Ikuto!"

"Sorry…"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I began to rant.

"Amu," he interrupted me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Look…a rainbow," he said as his chin rested on top of my shoulder. I looked up and directly in front of us, right above the lake, was a rainbow. It was the most breath-taking sight I had ever seen.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"It's alright…" Ikuto said nonchalantly. I giggled as I turned in his arms, hooking my arms around his neck.

"Always stubborn," I teased.

"Amu…thanks to you, I'm wet…can we go inside now?" Ikuto grumbled.

I laughed as I nodded. Then Ikuto scooped me into his arms, bridal style, and headed towards his house. As he entered, he walked straight into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. I looked at him confusingly as he placed my feet on the ground, keeping his arms wrapped around my waist. I looked as his Prussian blue eyes as something glistened while he looked at me.

"Ikuto, what are you—" I began to ask but was stopped mid-sentence as his lips crashed against mine. I was shocked by the sudden action, but soon joined in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed slowly, but increasing speed. With every kiss we forced our lips to go to a higher rhythm, a higher level. Sliding to my cheek, his lips gave me spotted kisses.

Then I felt his hands slide to the last button of my shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it. As his fingers trailed up to the next one, his lips returned to mine, kissing me passionately. Another button was undone.

"Ikuto," I whispered against his lips, "we can't."

"Amu…we're alone…" he whispered seductively against my lips before returning to kiss them hungrily.

"I'm-only-sixteen," I explained in between his fervent kisses. That stopped his hands, which had opened the third button.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against my lips as he pulled away and turned quickly on his heel so he couldn't see my reaction.

I looked down; my dampened shirt was now open partially, slightly revealing the creamy colored skin. I blushed an indescribable red as I pulled the sides close together.

"Ikuto," I said softly as I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Amu…I'm sorry…" he apologized again. "I promise I won't do that again. Only when you're ready. I promise. I really am sorry, Amu."

I grabbed his hands in mine as I looked him in the eyes.

"It's…ok," I said quietly.

He threw me a grateful smile before asking, "I guess you want to change out of that wet shirt?" He then pulled his hands out of mine, walked to his closet and brought out a black t-shirt of his.  
"You can wear this," he said as he handed me the shirt. I chuckled quietly as I grabbed the shirt and walked into the restroom. As I closed the door, I saw how red my face really was. I tried shaking it off as I slipped on the t-shirt and walked back out. Ikuto had slipped on a dry t-shirt as well and was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking very glum, as if he had just committed some third-rate crime. I walked over and took a seat in front of him, copying his posture.

"Ikuto…It's ok, really…"

"I feel…stupid," he grumbled.

I laughed before placing myself in his lap, winding my arms around his waist.

"It's ok Ikuto…I…can…understand the feeling," I said shyly as I rested my head against his chest. He wound his arms around me securely as he breathed in the scent of my hair.

"Thank you Amu…for being so understanding," Ikuto said into the top of my head.

"Welcome," I replied, happy that he was back to normal.

There was a few seconds of silence as we held each other close, a smile of content spread across both our faces. Then I saw Ikuto's smile stretch into his naughty grin.

"And thank you for having such an amazing body," he teased. Oh yeah…back to normal alright…

"IKUTO YOU PERV!!" I yelled as I pushed myself off of him, stood up and placed my hands at my hip in an angered fashion.

"What?" He asked innocently as he stood up. "I was just trying to make things less awkward…"

"And saying I have an amazing body isn't awkward?!" I exclaimed as I followed him out the bedroom.

"I wasn't lying…" he said over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

I blushed but shook it off quickly. "You're still a pervert…"

"Would you have fallen in love with me if I were any different?" He asked as he turned around and looked directly into my eyes.

"…no…"

He only smirked as he walked towards his fridge.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be perverted ALL THE TIME!" I exclaimed as I took a seat on his bar stool. He only laughed as he began making sandwiches for the both of us. I giggled at how Ikuto could change the mood so quickly. We'd just finished passionately kissing each other, where he'd undone my shirt half way, and now we're bickering? His talent was amazing.

"Anything funny?" Ikuto asked as he brought me back from my train of thought.

"No…I was just thinking…." I said quietly as I noticed his phone. It was blinking **2 missed calls** on the outside screen.

"Hey Ikuto," I said as I grabbed his phone, "you have 2 missed calls."

"I purposely ignored them," Ikuto said as he placed a plate in front of me.

"Why?"

"I don't know the number," Ikuto explained as he took a seat beside me.

"Oh…well you should still answer it…maybe it's one of our friends…"

"Why would _they_ call me? And _who_ would call me? None of them know my number…"

"Hmmm….does Utau know your number?"

"Yeah?" He said curiously as we continued to eat the sandwiches.

"Maybe she gave it to everyone…and maybe…Tadase had a question or something like that…"

"Hmm…that sounds like something she would do…whatever," Ikuto said as he finished his sandwich and waited patiently as I finished mine.

"That was good," I complimented. He only smiled as I grabbed my hand and led me to his sofa. After positioning ourselves, we both lay comfortably on the sofa, my back pressed into his chest as his arms wound around my waist. I placed my hands lightly on his as I tangled my feet with his.

"What's the plan now?" I giggled.

"TV?"

"Whenever I' m at your house, we're always watching TV," I whined.

"Not _always_," he whispered into my ear.

"Well—" I began to reply but was interrupted by a ring tone.

Ikuto groaned before saying, "Don't pick it up…if it's important, I'll call them back later…"

"Ikuto, just answer it," I said as I reached for his phone which was lying on the coffee table. It blinked **no name** **calling** on the front screen. "Hey, is it that same number?"

"Yeah…" he grumbled before going back kissing the side of my neck.

"Ikuto, this number's from out of the city," I stated.

"Really?" he asked as he stopped.

"Yeah…do you know who it could be?"

"No…don't pick it up. It's probably some scammer," Ikuto said.

"Fine," I said as the phone stopped ringing. Ikuto chuckled before starting to kiss my neck again.

"That tickles," I grumbled, "stop…."

"Nope."

_RING RING RING! _

"What the hell?!?!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"I'm answering it," I said as I flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hello?"_ a dark, husky voice responded.

"Yes?"

"_Is this Tsukiyomi Ikuto's number?" _

"Yes?"

"_Is he there?"_

"May I know who's speaking?"

"…_a relative…can I speak with him?"_

"One moment," I said as I took the phone away from my ear. We sat ourselves up now, feet propped on the table, as I handed him the phone. He looked at me questionably; I mouthed _a relative_ before he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Ikuto answered, slightly irritated.

…

I saw his eyes widen. "Is it really _you_?"

…

His eyes widened even further before he used his empty right hand to grab my left. "Why are you calling me?"

…

"She did? Why?"

…

"She did?"

…

"YOU'RE NOT?!" he exclaimed as he stood up, shock written all over his face. I stood up also, looking at him questioningly. He only nodded his head once in my direction as the man on the phone continued to speak. (A/N: Who could it be?!?!)

…

"No need to laugh."

…

"I didn't answer earlier because I didn't know the number. Besides, no one told me you'd be calling." Ikuto then wrapped his free arm around my waist as he sat down, placing me sideways on his lap. I rested my head against his chest as I plopped my feet up on the sofa. His own feet were up on the table as he continued talking.

…

"That was…my girlfriend." I blushed. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head as the conversation continued.

…

"It's been a couple of weeks…I really care about her."

…

"Marriage?!?! It's a bit early to be thinking about that!!" Ikuto exclaimed. My eyes widened at the sound of that word. _Marriage_. Of course I wanted to be with Ikuto forever—no matter how cheesy that sounds—but I'd never really thought about marriage yet. After all, I was only sixteen.

…

"She's not my age…"

…

"Sixteen…"

…

"Yes, I've met her parents. They approve," he said, an edge hidden in his voice.

…

"Can we change the topic. Why did you really call?"

…

"You are? When?"

…

"Your flight's tomorrow and you're calling me today…" he sighed in disbelief. (A/N: Is the suspense killing you?!)

…

"How long are you staying?"

…

"Really?"

…

"Does everyone know? Utau? The director?"

…

"Well…I live by myself…"

…

"What time does your flight land?"

…

"I'll try to make it…I need some time…"

…

"I'm not being over dramatic!" He growled. I wrapped my arms around his waist, calming him down.

…

"No! I'm not bringing her!"

…

"Fine. Whatever…"

…

"Ok."

…

"Bye," he said as he shut the phone. I was so curious to figure out who this mystery caller was. He placed the phone on the armrest before wrapping his arms around my body. I snuggled my face closer into his shirt as I heard him sigh.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.

"My father…"

"WHAT?!?!?!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of his lap. I planted myself beside him on the sofa, turned in his direction with legs crossed. He copied my posture before continuing.

"That was my reaction too, but not as…loudly. It _was_ my father. He called to tell me that my mother had called him earlier to tell him everything. She told him how Utau and I were no longer bound to Easter and how the director and I were on good terms now. He also told me that mother and him never did divorce. Father never betrayed her and so mother never lost belief in him. Mother never turned in her marriage registration form for the director. Father and her were always together, even if he wasn't with us. He only left on a long trip, in order to find himself. But after he got the phone call from my mother, he's decided to return home. To his rightful place as our father. He's decided to become a music instructor. He'll teach people how to play the violin. He'll stay with mother and never leave her again. Then he asked about you. He's surprised I have a girlfriend, especially one that's two years younger than I am. He wants to meet you. So tomorrow, when his flight lands, he told me to bring you along. Everyone else already knows about this. Apparently he called Utau; she's ecstatic. He even spoke with the director and everything's settled there. All that's left to do is for him to come home, to complete our family."

I was silent.

"Amu?" he looked at my curiously. I wrapped my arms around my waist, forcing him to fall on his back on the sofa.

"Ikuto! I'm so happy for you!" I cheered into his shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me, tightening as he kissed the top of my head.

"I am too… Everything…is…beginning to straighten out now," he sighed in relief.

"So your father and mother were never divorced?! And she was never married to the director?!?! That's so random!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…it is…"

"…are all four of you going to live together now?" I asked.

"No. The three of them are, but I'm staying here. Besides, I'm in college now, so I'm suppose to live on my own anyways…" Ikuto explained.

"Oh…"

"I'll still visit them whenever I get the chance…"

"That's good."

"Amu…will you come to the airport to meet my father?" Ikuto asked as I pulled myself off of him.

"YES!" I yelled in a heartbeat. He chuckled before pulling my chin towards his face. After one voluptuous kiss he pulled away, placing his forehead on mine.

"You don't know how happy I am right now…" he breathed against my lips. Even with my eyes closed, I could hear the happiness dancing in his voice.

I was glad everything was straightened out now. Ikuto's father was coming home and now they could have a normal family; everything was perfect. Ikuto _deserved_ perfect.

We continued to kiss, celebrating this day.

Tomorrow I would meet his father.

….

_Crap…tomorrow…I'm meeting his father…_

**Alright! Chapter 16 is finished. I think there are only two more chapters after this (actually it's one plus an epilogue). **

**DON'T BE SAD!!!**

**Remember I have a new story under construction. **

**BUT FOR NOW! **

**REVIEW! **

**I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS MADE THE 300 MARK! I FEEL LIKE RUNNING UP AND DOWN MY STREET, CHEERING FOR THE AMAZING READERS. WHO CARES IF THE COPS FORCEFULLY RAM ME TO THE GROUND?!?!?**

**LET'S MAKE THE GOAL AROUND 340!!!**

**I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting His Father

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I LOVE ****ALL**** YOUR COMMENTS. ****I MEAN IT****. I FEEL SO HAPPY AFTER READING EACH OF YOUR COMMENTS. **

**SO I THANK ****EVERYONE**** WHO IS READING THIS STORY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO MUCH!! THAT MAKES ME EVEN HAPPIER!!!!**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T DISAPPOINT. **

Chapter 17

The clock struck three. I frantically re-brushed my hair, making sure I looked descent. My locks of pink hair were in waves, complementing my outfit, which was, in my opinion, a semi-formal outfit. A red strapless dress, knee length, covered with scattered shimmers, accompanied with black leggings and a black vest. To finish the outfit, I wore simple red flats with a black bow at the toes. My charas eyed me curiously as I paced nervously back in forth in my living room.

My parents were gone to the mall with Ami, leaving me, a nervous wreck. Ikuto told me I shouldn't worry, and he told me that his father would like me. Then why was I on the verge of insanity?!?

_Oh dear God…Ikuto's father's plane lands in like an hour. Where's Ikuto?! He should be here by now!!! I think I'm going to puke…._

"Amu-chan, calm down…" Dia urged.

"Yes Amu-chan! Everything will be fine desu!" Sue exclaimed.

"What if I forget my name?! WHAT IF I FORGET TO BREATHE?!?!?!" I asked frantically.

"Amu, he's my father…not a king," I heard a husky voice from behind me. I quickly swerved on my heel to notice Ikuto leaning casually against the front door entrance. He was dressed in his usual black; black skinny jeans with a black dress shirt. He walked over to me and cupped my cheek softly with his hand.

"Calm. Down." He said as he starred deep into my eyes.

I took a deep breathe before replying. "Ok…I'm calm…I think…"

"Are you ready?" he asked as his hand released my cheek only to grab my left hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah…you guys coming?" I asked the charas. They cheered excitingly as the floated into their eggs, which lay in my carrying case. After I slipped the case into my purse, Ikuto and I stepped out, locked the door and headed for his car.

As the car sped to the airport, I was biting the nail of my thumb nervously as I starred out the window. Every moment we were closer to the airport, every moment I got more nervous.

"Amu…" I heard Ikuto sigh before snaking his arms around my waist. He placed me in his lap as he rested his chin on left shoulder.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I dunno…I think it's nervousness and excitement mixed together…" I mumbled.

"Amu, you're no fun to tease when you're like this…but it is fun to watch your eye twitch occasionally," he whispered into my ear.

"MY EYE TWITCHED?!?! Oh no…"

"Calm down Amu…listen to me. My father is going to like you. I promise." Every word he spoke had a seal of promise with them, which calmed my nerves inevitably.

I released another deep breath before saying, "Thank you…Ikuto."

"No…thank _you_. It was hilarious to watch your eye twitch," he teased before giving me spotted kisses on the side of my neck.

"Meanie," I whined like a child.

"Amu…I did tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today, right?" he murmured against my skin as he continued his _lip action_.

I blushed a deep red. "Now you did…you look the same," I teased.

"What?!" He was obviously offended by my 'compliment.'

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying that you look the same, sexy as always…"

"Oh so you think I'm sexy…" his velvet voice mused in my ear as he arms tightened around my waist.

_SHIT! THAT WASN'T SUPPPOSE TO COME OUT!!!!! _

"I didn't say that," I lied quickly, hoping he would drop the topic.

"Really???"

"Are we there yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I felt his hot breathe against my neck as he laughed.

"I think we are…" Ikuto replied. I felt the car come to a stop. I quickly squirmed out of Ikuto's lap before the driver opened my door. I thanked him and stepped out, my purse hanging from my shoulder. After Ikuto ordered the driver to stay here, Ikuto came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to the gate.

"Ikuto! Let go!" I said, squirming in his hold. He only chuckled and tightened his hold around my waist. I gave up and sighed in defeat. As we walked inside to the main lobby where passengers were arriving and leaving, I saw to elegant blondes waving at Ikuto. As we walked closer to the two, I made out the face of one; Utau. The other, I guessed, had to be their mother. Utau resembled her so much that only a complete buffoon would be idiotic enough to not realize their relationship. As we approached them, the mother had a caring smile while she looked at my direction. I returned the smile as we reached where they were standing.

"Mother," Ikuto said quietly, "You haven't formally met. This is Amu…my girlfriend."

"Well Ikuto, she's quite the catch!" Her mother cheered. I saw Ikuto's eyes widened after his mother accepted me so quickly.

"Mother!!" Ikuto exclaimed. I saw pink spread on his cheeks. I giggled. "Has Utau told you of _her_ relationship??"

"Yes. Souma-san seems to really love your sister," her mother cheered.

"MOM!" Utau exclaimed as she blushed.

"See Amu," Ikuto whispered into my ear, "my mother likes you…so will my father…"

"If you say so," I whispered back.

"Ikuto, Utau and I will be right back. We have to go to the ladies room," Ikuto's mother said, "Do you want to come along Amu?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I blushed as I looked down in shyness.

"Isn't she adorable?!?!" His mom cheered as her and Utau walked off.

"Wow…your mother…is…really…cheerful," I said as I tried to grasp the concept.

"She's just happy that our lives are returning to normal," Ikuto said as we stood facing the screens that reported flights.

"Where's your dad coming from?" I asked.

"Greece," Ikuto said as he searched the screens.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you excited? To see your father?" I asked. "There's no point in lying to me," I added.

"Yes," he replied quietly as his grip tightened around my waist.

"Ikuto-nya! Look! Flight 482 from Greece has landed nya!" Yoru cheered.

"Yoru?! What are you doing? I told you to stay hidden…" Ikuto scolded.

"Sorry-nya…"

"Aw, don't yell at him…Yoru, you can sleep in my carrying case," I said as I opened my purse. After Yoru had situated himself, we started to search through the crowd of people that came out from the area labeled **arrivals**.

"Amu," Ikuto said after a while, "I think I should go check on mother and Utau. They probably got lost."

"What?!?! And leave me here, BY MYSELF?!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be back before you know it," Ikuto said as he released his hold from my waist and took off.

_Oooooh no. no no no no no. What if I can't see Ikuto's father?!?! What if he walks out of the airport?!?! He wouldn't do that…he knows his family is here…GOSH! DID UTAU AND HER MOTHER HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM?!? WHO GETS LOST IN AN AIRPORT ANYWAYS!?!?!?_

_Wait a minute…_

_WHAT THE HELL DOES HIS FATHER LOOK LIKE ANYWAYS?!?!_

_Amu you are screwed. _

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I bumped into someone, causing me to fall on my butt. I saw the person I bumped into was wearing black pants and a black shirt. He stood directly under a bright light so I couldn't make out his face. But I saw he had dark, midnight blue hair that shined in the light. _Ikuto!_

"IKUTO! Can't you watch where you're going?!?!" I said as I stood up and wiped the dirt of my butt. "What kind of boyfriend makes his girlfriend fall on the ground?! And you didn't even help me up?! What's up with that?!"

As soon as I was done straightening out my dress and vest, checking there was no dirt on my knees (meaning she hasn't made eye contact with the person she bumped into yet) I heard my phone ring. I flipped it open and held a finger in the air towards Ikuto.

"I'm not finished yet," I grumbled before turning around and pulling the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Amu…I found Utau and my mother…they ended up window shopping. We're heading back now. Is my father there yet?"_ I heard Ikuto's voice on the other side of the line.

"…"

_"Amu?"_

"So…you're telling me…that you're not here…yet," I said slowly.

_"Ugh…are you ok?"_

"Um…once sec…" I said as I swerved on my heel. There he stood. Ikuto's father, with a smirk on his face and his hands shoved in his pocket. His two luggage bags were sitting on either side of him as he smirked at my shocked expression. I felt my eye twitch.

"Ikuto…hurry up," I whispered as I shut the phone closed and starred wide-eyed at him.

"Well…that was interesting," his deep husky voice said. My eyes bulged out at how similar Ikuto's voice was to his. They even dressed the same. _What the hell?!?!_

"I am so sorry," I began to say but was interrupted by a burst of laughter. Ikuto's father was laughing at me…_WHAT THE HELL?!?! IKUTO'S FATHER WAS LAUGHING AT ME?!?! _

I dropped my head in embarrassment as his laughter began to quiet down.

"I suppose you're Ikuto's girlfriend?" his father asked.

I looked up shyly and said, "Yes sir…and I'm guessing…you're his father…"

"That would be correct…so where's Ikuto? And the rest of them?" He asked as his eyes searched around curiously.

"FATHER!" I heard Utau's voice yell. Suddenly Utau slammed into her father, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you papa," Utau cried as Ikuto and his mother came close behind Utau, waiting to greet him. I backed away, not only in embarrassment, but also to let them have their little family reunion. As I stood, not too far a distance from them, I saw Utau finally pull away, still crying. Utau, Ikuto, and his mother's backs were all facing me; only Ikuto's father could see me, but he was too busy being greeted by his family.

After Utau came his wife. They hugged each other lovingly and even kissed for a while. Once they had to pull apart, the mother stood next to her husband as Ikuto walked closer to his father.

"Ikuto…" his father said.

"Hello…father…" Ikuto replied, trying to hide his emotion.

"Stop being so stubborn!" both Utau and his mother yelled. Ikuto's father chuckled before placing his arms around his son in a caring father-son hug. Ikuto returned the hug and I could feel the tears fill _my_ eyes. I looked down, trying to hide the single tear that had fallen from my eye. After Ikuto had pulled away I heard him call my name.

"Amu?" Ikuto voice said as he came to me. He lifted my chin delicately with his fingers. My eyes were still watery as I looked into his Prussian blue eyes.

"Amu! Why are you crying?!" Ikuto asked as his hands cupped my face.

"I…it's just…I'm a sucker for family reunions…" I explained as I felt his thumb wipe away my tear.

He kissed my forehead before whispering, "There's someone I want you to meet."

"We've already met…trust me…" I grumbled as he grabbed my right hand in his left, leading me to his family.

"Father…this is Amu. My girlfriend," Ikuto said proudly.

"I've already had the pleasure of _bumping into _miss Amu," his father replied, but continued, "I'm very glad to meet you, Amu."

I looked up at Ikuto's father. He had a sincere smile on his face, whereas I had shock written across mine.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said as I bowed in respect. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug. _Ikuto's father is…hugging me?!?!? Huh?!?!_

"It's fine…I would've yelled at Ikuto too," his father said before releasing me.

"Did I miss something?" Ikuto questioned as he placed an arm around my waist.

"It's a secret," his father teased as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Ikuto grabbed one of his father's luggage bags as his father grabbed the other. _They're so alike it's not even funny…_

"Let's go home," Ikuto's mother said, followed by a sigh of happiness.

"Let's," Ikuto's father added. Utau giggled as she led the way to the exit.

"Oh Amu," Ikuto's father called my attention.

"Yes Tsukiyomi-san?" I replied.

"Call me Aruto firstly…Secondly…thank you…"

"For what?" both Ikuto and I asked at the same time.

"For being here with Ikuto," he said as we walked out the door.

I blushed as Ikuto tightened his arm around my waist.

Once we had placed his father's luggage into the trunk Utau said, "Papa…I have to go. I promised Sanjo-san I'd come rehearse for a concert…"

Aruto looked at his daughter with pride. He patted the top of her head before saying, "Of course. Go…"

"Thank you father. I'll see you later," Utau cheered as she climbed into a taxi.

"Um…I should go home and prepare dinner for all of us…I still have to clean the house," Ikuto's mother said.

"Would you be upset if I stayed with Ikuto and Amu for a while longer? We'll all be there for dinner," Aruto asked his wife.

"Of course you can stay. My driver is here, so I'll leave. Be home for dinner though," She ordered as she looked him in the eyes. They shared a quick passionate kiss before she also departed. Ikuto eyed him suspiciously as he smiled at the two of us.

"Ikuto, I want to see where you live," Aruto ordered.

"Ugh…ok?"

"Then let's go. You too Amu," he ordered as he sat in the passenger seat of Ikuto's car. After we had slipped in the back, the car was off.

"So Amu, I hope Ikuto's been treating you well," Aruto said, trying to start a conversation.

"Um…yes…" I answered shyly as I grabbed Ikuto's right hand in my left.

"Hmm…really?"

"Well…he does tease me…sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Aruto pried in order to get the truth.

"A lot…" I gave in. Ikuto only smirked as he pulled me closer to his side and placed his right arm over my shoulder.

"That's what I thought…Ikuto…do you live in a cave?"

"What?!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Well…I see trees but no buildings…where _exactly _do you live?"

"You'll see…" Ikuto murmured as I snuggled into his body. When we had finally reached Ikuto's house, Aruto starred at it with the same expression I had when I first saw this magnificent architecture.

"We _own_ something like this?!?!" Aruto exclaimed as we walked towards the front door.

"Yes father," Ikuto shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure you live here?!" Aruto exclaimed.

I burst out into laughter as we entered Ikuto's home. Both men eyed me curiously before I explained, "That's exactly what I said!!"

I received a chuckle from both men before they took a seat on the sofa. I decided to be very lady-like, thus going into the kitchen and bringing out two glasses of water for the tired men. As I held the tray in front of them, Ikuto starred curiously as his father smirked.

"Thank you, Amu," Aruto said as he took a glass. "Ikuto, I have to say…she'll be a wonderful wife…"

"…"

"…"

"What? Don't you want to marry?" Aruto asked casually as if he were asking about the time. Ikuto sighed before he took the tray out of my hand, placed it on the table, and pulled me onto his lap. He snaked his arms around my waist as he turned his body to the side slightly, so that we could both see Aruto. As Ikuto rested his chin on my left shoulder, I panicked.

"Ikuto! What the?! In front of your father?!?!" I exclaimed as I tried to break his hold.

"He could care less…I'm an adult now, I can do whatever I want," Ikuto said as he shared a quick smile with his dad.

"…" I had no response. This family was too confusing for my sixteen-year-old brain.

"Amu, it's fine. I expected Ikuto would act like this….after all…he is my son," Aruto chuckled.

"…" Again no response…my brain had turned off, incapable of decoding the cryptic ways of father and son.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand…"

"Why are you so eager to talk about our marriage?" Ikuto grumbled.

"Because….like you said…you're an adult, and Amu's….getting there…" Aruto chuckled.

_What the hell?!?! Amu…just give up…_

"You do care for her, don't you Ikuto?" His father asked.

"I love her," Ikuto said strongly. His arms tightened around my waist as my face turned to a light shade of pink.

"And you care for him, don't you Amu?" Aruto questioned me.

"Yes. I…love him," I replied shyly, barely above a whisper.

"That's all I wanted to know…" Aruto asked.

"…"

"…"

"Hmm…you guys are no fun…always so quiet," Aruto chuckled.

I had to giggle at how funny Aruto was.

"I know!" he exclaimed, "I'll tell you a baby story about Ikuto!"

"Ugh, no," Ikuto said bluntly.

"Aw, Ikuto I _am_ your father, so I can tell her anything I want to, and there's nothing you can say to stop me," Aruto replied like a 5 year old.

"But father!" Ikuto whined…_IKUTO WHINED?!?! THAT'S SO CUTE!_

"Come on Ikuto!" I said as I gave him the puppy eyes.

"I'll get my payback," he whispered into my ear, tightening his hold around my waist and nibbling my ear lobe. I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't yelp in reaction.

"If you two are done being all romantic, _I _have a story," Aruto chuckled as he placed his feet on the table.

"…"

"…"

"Alright, so Ikuto was five at the time. Very adorable, I might add," Aruto said as he peeked at our expressions from the corner of his eye. Ikuto's cheeks was turning pink; I was smiling widely as I tried to imagine a five-year-old Ikuto.

"Everyday during the summer he would walk on all fours, refusing to walk on his feet. 'I'm a cat,' was all he explained. So one time, I found him asleep in a basket of washed blankets, curled up in a ball like a cat. The best part, he was hugging a bundle of yarn," Aruto said, smiling at past memories.

"AWWWW!!! THAT'S SO CUTE!" I exclaimed rather loudly. I turned to see Ikuto; his cheeks were now a bright pink.

"That's what I thought," his father added.

"Aw, Ikuto, even as a baby you were always a cat," I said.

"…"

"Well I think the cat's got his own tongue," Aruto chuckled. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked.

"The restroom??" Aruto chuckled before he went down the hallway. I turned to face Ikuto who was still upset.

"Aw, come on Ikuto…no need to be so grumpy. You must've been a very adorable cat when you were little," I said, trying to lighten Ikuto's mood. Suddenly I saw something glisten in his eyes and his smirk turn mischievous.

"I'm not adorable _now_?" he asked seductively as he turned me in his lap so my legs were on either side of his waist.

"Umm…" I chocked out as I felt his left hand trail up and down my left thigh. His right hand played with the buttons of my vest. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"_Amu_," his voice mused against my lips, "I'm not _adorable_?"

"No…you're perverted now," I mumbled against his lips. Suddenly his lips began to kiss mine as his arms wound around my waist.  
"Ikuto…what if your dad walks in?" I said in between a kiss.

"Then he'll just walk right back out," Ikuto replied before continuing to kiss me. His tongue asked for entrance and I granted it. Every time he kissed harder, every time I lost the will to pull away. Soon my fingers were lacing through his hair as I knelt on my knees, which were still placed on either side of his lap. We kissed more passionately, more hungrily as I felt one of his hands trail down my back slightly, getting closer to…well…you know.

"Ahem," I heard a voice behind us. We stopped quickly and I pulled myself off of Ikuto as Aruto just leaned against the entrance. I sat beside Ikuto, dropping my head in embarrassment, my face a nice deep crimson.

"I'll try ignoring that image you two just created for me," Aruto teased.

"…"

"…"

"No need to be embarrassed…." Aruto chuckled. "How about we head out to the main house now?"

"Ok…" Ikuto grumbled.

"Um…I actually have to go home…" I said shyly.

"Aw, but I was just getting to know you!" Aruto whined which made me giggle. "But I guess I'll be seeing you whenever I see Ikuto."

"Yes," I replied.

"Hopefully, you two won't be _busy_," Aruto chuckled as we stood up and walked towards the door.

"We'll drop you off Amu," Ikuto said as we walked to the car.

As we drove to my house, the car was filled with giggles, mainly from me. Aruto continued to tell stories of Ikuto and Utau's childhood while Ikuto just glared at him from his seat. Once we had arrived to my house, we said our goodbyes.

"Good bye, Amu…it was very nice meeting you," Aruto said.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you soon," I replied as I opened the door.

"Of course. What kind of father would I be if I didn't visit my future daughter-in-law?" Aruto teased. I giggled as Ikuto and I climbed out. He walked me to my front door before wrapping his arms around my waist. Thankfully my parents' car wasn't here, meaning no one would burst out in the middle of our hug. I wound my arms around his neck as he tightened his arms around me.

"I hope my father wasn't too weird," Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"Of course not," I replied.

"He already considers you part of the family, you know," Ikuto pointed out.

"He's very sweet…" I brought my forehead to his as his nose rubbed against mine.

"I should be going…" Ikuto said.

"Just one kiss," I whispered against his lips. Ikuto chuckled as his lips met mine, kissing me lovingly. We pulled away and gave each other one final hug.

"Keep your balcony door open…I still have to get my payback," Ikuto whispered into my ear before he nibbled it.

"Pervert," I grumbled before he pulled away.

"Only yours," he whispered.

The black car sped off then, leaving me only with wonderful memories.

**Um…I think that's where I'm ending this chapter. I hoped you liked it!!!! I tried making it emotionally packed but light at the same time…if that makes sense…**

***sad sigh **

**Only one chapter left…actually, it's going to be like an epilogue type chapter…Don't be sad!! My new story (which I hope to post the first chapter next week) is an AMUTO ROMANCE/DRAMA!!!!**

**Keep an eye out all you wonderful people! **

**You guys all deserve a hug**

***gives virtual hug to every single reviewer**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! I'M NOT KIDDING. YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY SO COOL, I WOULD GLADLY STAMP "I LOVE MY REVIEWERS" ON MY FOREHEAD AND ROAM THE STREETS WITH IT. PEOPLE MIGHT STARE, BUT WHO GIVES?!?**

**Well for now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Let's make the goal 380!**

**I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	18. Chapter 18: EpilogueLast Chapter

**:( **

**This is the last chapter…poo. **

**BUT! That doesn't mean you have to be sad! I'll be back soon with another great story!! **

**For now, I want to thank EVERYONE who has read this story. Seriously. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review. :) **

**I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE IT (even though I've already said that, I'm saying it again.) **

**Well enjoy the last chapter/epilogue **

Chapter 18

"I can't believe this is actually happening," I said under my breath as I took a seat in Ikuto's car. It was the beginning of a beautiful June. Better yet, it was the beginning of my new, independent life.

I was 18, graduated from high school, ready for college, and moving into Ikuto's house. It was no easy feet to reach. Persuading my father and mother took weeks, but they finally gave in.

Even with all these changes, some things remained the same. I still had all four of my wonderful shugo charas, and Ikuto still had Yoru. Ikuto was still his perverted self, even if he was 20. And we still loved each other as madly as we did two years ago. That was for sure.

"Yeah," Ikuto agreed before resting his head in my lap, looking up directly at me. "I finally have you all to myself…"

"Ikuto! What are you? Five?! Get up!" I exclaimed.

"Nope."

"Ikuto…"

"Amu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how happy I am?"

I blushed. "No…why don't you tell me?"

Suddenly something glistened in his Prussian blue eyes before he sat up quickly and whirled me in his lap so that my legs were straddling his waist, forcing them to wrap around him. His arms snaked around my waist before he whispered into my ear, "I think I'll _show _you…"

"Ikuto! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, my hands rested feebly against his chest. Instead of responding though, Ikuto only placed his lips against mine, kissing them hungrily. I tried to pull away because kissing in a moving vehicle wasn't the _safest_ idea, but as his tongue entered into my mouth and went deeper and deeper, I'd lost the will to pull away. I added on then, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly I felt his hands unwrap from my waist only to slide towards the hem of my shirt from the sides. I had to pull away.

"Ikuto," I breathed against his lips. I heard him grumble as his hands slid back down, reluctantly.

"You're no fun," he grumbled before kissing my lips voluptuously. Then, he tried it a second time, but again I pulled away.

"Ikuto," I warned against his lips, which refused to leave mine, even for a breath.

"Amu," Ikuto sighed, "You're an adult, I'm already an adult…do you see where I'm going with this…"

"Um…but…in a car?" I asked shyly. This was such a strange topic to talk about openly, even if I was an adult, and even if I was speaking to my boyfriend.

As we looked into each others eyes, his arms now firmly around my waist, I drew one arm back from around his neck in order to fiddle with his midnight blue hair dangling over his deep, mystical eyes.

"Fine…" he grumbled before kissing my cheek.

"Ikuto, you're such a pervert," I complained.

"Oh well," he fake sighed. The car had come to the stop and Ikuto dashed out, with me in his arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Holding you…" he said like it was obvious.

"What about my bags??"

"The driver will bring them in," he said before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Um…but why are you carrying me?"

He sighed as he looked me in the eyes. "I guess my arms are used to having them in you," he whispered before walking to his door. I blushed at that comment.

"That was corny," I teased.

"Thank you," he grumbled as he shifted me in one arm, still bridal style, as the other reached for the door.

"It's…unlocked??" he said, obviously confused.

"What if a bear snuck in?" I asked seriously. He only chuckled as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" I heard numerous voices sing as Ikuto switched on the light. When he shifted me back into both his arms, I eyed the group of happy faces. Ikuto's mother, father, Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Tadase, and Yaya were all in various hiding spots. As they gathered in the living room, Ikuto and I stood in the opened front door, confused and shock splattered across both our faces.

"It's…not your birthday…or mine…" I whispered while I eyed the balloons and cake.

"What's going on?" Ikuto asked, clearly confused.

"It's a party!" Utau cheered.

"Ikuto," Aruto interrupted, "Aren't you going to let Amu down?"

"No."

"Ikuto," I whispered, only for his ears. I saw the smirk on his face as he placed my feet on the ground, only to grab my left hand in his right, intertwining the fingers.

"What's this party for?" Ikuto asked as we walked towards the sofa.

"It's a congratulations-Amu-for-moving-into-Tsukiyomi's-house-without-being-attacked-by-your-father party!" Kukai cheered as he threw us a thumbs up. I felt a sweat drop as I analyzed the name of this party.

"It's also a mini graduation party for you guys," Utau added.

"How did you get in?!" Ikuto exclaimed irritably.

"They key you gave me," Aruto replied with a smirk.

"You mean the one you _forced _me to give you?" Ikuto retorted, also smirking.

"Same difference," Aruto shrugged.

"I brought a gift for you Amu," his mother said as she handed me a small box with vibrant yellow wrapping paper and an orange bow.

"You didn't have to get me a gift," I said.

"Nonsense. Just think of it as hand-me-down then," her mother said.

"Huh?" Ikuto, Utau, Aruto and I said.

"Just open it," her mother urged. Everyone was silent and starring at me, waiting for it to be opened. I pulled my hand out of Ikuto's and began to unwrap the gift.

As I delicately untied the ribbon and removed the paper, I lifted the top of the box to reveal a pin. It was in the design of a rose, but instead of the rich red, it was a deep blue, almost identical to Ikuto's hair and eyes. I lifted the pin gently as I examined the exquisite detail. The petals were sculpted and it had such a smooth, glassy feeling. It was the perfect size, neither extremely gaudy nor petite.

"You're giving me _this_?" I asked in disbelief.

"You don't like it?" her mother misunderstood.

"No it's not that! It's beautiful! But…why me?"

"I got it from my mother-in-law, who got it from hers. I decided to keep the tradition going and pass it on to you," her mother replied sweetly, causing me to blush. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's magnificent," I whispered as I laid the delicate piece of Ikuto's family back in its box.

"It's now yours, Amu," she replied sweetly before kissing my forehead. We shared a smile before I placed the gift safely on the kitchen counter, away from any harm.

"Yaya wants to party!" Yaya cheered as she began to cut the cake.

"Party? _Here?!_" Ikuto complained, "You'll make a mess!!"

"Stop being such a girl," Tadase teased, only to receive a deathly glare from Ikuto, causing him to hide behind Nagi. "Sorry, Ikuto nii-san…"

"Ikuto-kun," Nagi said, "Just ignore him…"

"Whatever," Ikuto replied nonchalantly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Suddenly Nagi copied Ikuto's idea by wrapping an arm around Rima's shoulder. _WHAT THE HELL?!?!_

"Rima?" I asked.

"Yes. We're…going out," she blushed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Ow! Not so loud Amu," Ikuto teased. I pouted for a mere second before throwing a grin towards my two friends, now happily together.

"Can-we-party-now?" Yaya said in between chewing her cake.

"Um…" I replied, not sure what to do.

"We'll leave you kids alone," Aruto said.

"Yes…we'll just be heading back," Ikuto's mother added.

"So…you come here…without permission…call everyone here, throw this _party_, and then just…leave?" Ikuto questioned.

"Yeah," Aruto answered nonchalantly, only to receive a sigh of disappointment from Ikuto.

"I brought karaoke!" Utau cheered.

"I brought DDR!" Nagi added. (DDR= dance dance revolution)

"I brought some comedy movies," Rima replied calmly. By now the two parents had left secretly, leaving a confused Ikuto and myself.

"How…long do you guys intend to be here?" I asked as I eyed the five DVDs Rima had brought.

"Well, its almost noon…so I would say around seven or so?" Kukai thought outloud.

"Seven?!" Ikuto exclaimed. I felt a sweat drop as they all nodded their heads eagerly. But I quickly shook it off and laughed at their eager expressions.

"Come on Ikuto…don't be such a party pooper," I whined teasingly.

"Fine…"

"Yeah!" I cheered before kissing his cheek.

"But no way in hell am I doing DDR…or karaoke," he threatened everyone as Utau and Nagi set up their games.

"Don't be such a scardy cat Ikuto," Tadase said. _Hasn't he learned his lesson by now?! Don't insult Ikuto!_

Ikuto only glared him down with a be-lucky-you're-my-friend-or-else-I'd-rip-your-head-off expression. I could only giggle at the horrified expression Tadase had.

The party was a success. Nagi was the dominant champion on the DDR, and Utau was the one with the most elegant voice—but I wasn't terrible, if I say so myself. We ate home-made pizzas, along with chips, candy, cakes. On top of all this fattening food, Yaya had dared us all to a soda chugging competition. We were all wise not to join in, but that didn't stop Yaya. She drank soda like there was no tomorrow.

Overall, we had fun. We partied like not-so-mature adults. Even Ikuto threw in a few laughs. But when the clock struck seven, it was time for them to leave.

"This was fun," Utau said while leaning her back against the sofa. She fiddled with Kukai's hair, who was resting his head on her lap, looking content.

"I think I ate more junk food today than in my entire life," Rima complained as she leaned her head against Nagi's shoulders, both of whom were leaning against Ikuto's sofa chair.

"Tadase couldn't dance to save his life," Nagi added with a chuckle.

"HEY!"

"Dude…you didn't even score one point," Kukai pointed out.

"Amu, you're voice is actually descent," Yaya, who seemed drunk from sugar—if that's possible—said.

"Thank you." Ikuto was copying Kukai's idea and rested his head on my lap as I sat on the sofa while he stretched his legs up and over one of the armrests. He looked directly up towards me as I ran my fingers through his hair. At one point, I thought I heard him purr, but it could have been my imagination.

The charas, who were having their own little party, were playing in the doll house Ikuto and I had bought for our five charas.

"Well I guess it's time to go…" Yaya said as she stood up, her legs shaking from her current _state_. She collapsed back onto the sofa chair before saying, "never mind…"

"Someone needs to carry Yaya…I volunteer Tadase…" Kukai offered.

"Second that notion," Nagi said.

"Third…"

"Fourth…"

"Wait a minute! Yaya can walk perfectly alright!" Yaya exclaimed as she tried walking to the door, but ending up lying on the ground.

"Well…we should go now," Kukai said.

"You've said that three times now…but you're still here," Ikuto grumbled as he turned his head towards my stomach, only to kiss it (over the shirt of course). As he turned his head back, his smirk grew as he saw my blush and widened eyes.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Utau asked.

"No…we're fine…" I lied. I eyed the mess…it looked like a mini landfill in Ikuto's living room and kitchen.

"Well, bye guys!" Nagi cheered as Rima and him took their exit. Kukai and Utau left next, and finally leaving was Tadase, with a sleeping Yaya over his back. As we shut the door, my smile dropped into a frown as I looked at the trash. I also had to unpack. _Great._

"The party was fun!" Ran cheered as the five charas floated to us. We both gave them a smile as they cheered.

"So much food nya!" Yoru said as he rubbed his belly happily.

"You guys are cute," I replied while I grabbed my luggage.

"What are you doing Amu?" Ikuto asked, taking the bags from my hand.

"I thought I would take my stuff to…our room," I said, blushing at the word _our_.

"I'll carry it," he said as he lifted both my bags and walked to the bedroom, with me following closely. After Ikuto had placed the luggage bags near the closet, we just stood there in silence in our respective spots, close to the door. I kept my eyes to the floor, tracing the details of the hardwood, until my eyes met with his. For a while, we just looked at each other, into each other's eyes, uncertain of what to do next. Lowering my head back to the floor, I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well…I guess I should start cleaning up…"

"Wait," Ikuto breathed just as I was about to walk past him. Ikuto held onto my wrist, and pulled me closer to him. It was almost too magnetic what happened next. Closing the door softly behind us, he leaned in and glided one hand inside my hair as the other was placed near my lower neck. As he brought his lips to mine, Ikuto's lips lingered tenderly against my own. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to me. Holding each other close, we kissed, each time forcing our lips to travel to a higher level and rhythm. Ikuto's hand slipped around my waist, and I felt the bed against the back of my knees. Slowly, sensually I fell back onto the bed. The soft mattress sucked in my back comfortably, and Ikuto laid down on top of me. He kissed me a couple more times before he pulled away to look at me again.

"Amu…I love you," he said, brushing his lips against my lips.

"I love you Ikuto…" My voice was barely a whisper as I answered. My heart was pounding so hard that I could barely hear myself.  
I puckered my lips before we continued to kiss. They were passionate and voluptuous yet slow kisses. Withdrawing, I felt myself sinking deeper into the mattress. Ikuto looked down at me; I could barely make out his face in the semi-darkness. But in that moment, there was some kind of understanding between us. The thought of the next move, the next level of our relationship was on our minds. I was finally of age and Ikuto was already of age, like he pointed out earlier.

Brushing his lips softly against mine again, Ikuto whispered, "Amu…I don't want to force you. I promised when you're ready…"

I nodded as I felt his nose brush against mine "I know that."

"…You want to?"

"…I want to…" I replied breathlessly as I decided that it was time.

As Ikuto's hands trailed up my back, I arched myself higher to meet his movements when he kissed me again.

"You sure?" he asked one final time.

"Yes," I breathed against his lips. I breathed. That was all he needed to hear before his lips met mine again, kissing passionately. **(A/N: I'm not making a lemon....)**

That night was the happiest in my entire life. Not the first time his supple lips met mine when we had confessed, or when my papa had accepted him. Not the time I met his father, or celebrated my eighteenth birthday with Ikuto. Not even the time Ikuto appeared at my graduation and kissed me passionately when I ran to him, high school diploma in my hand.

This night beat all that. And those were some of my happiest memories.

The reason is that now Ikuto and I were each other's forever. No matter what happens next in life, I knew he'd be by my side, as I would be by his. We were adults, ready to face the world together. I loved him so much that if anything happened to him, it would affect me emotionally and physically. I knew he felt the same way. I felt it in my heart.

Love was ever strong and ever growing for us, never to fade away.

**Next Morning**

I felt the warmth from the early sun's ray bounce against my cheek. It was enough to stir me, causing me to awake. As I lay there on my side, clutching the blanket close to my bare body, I recollected on the previous night.

_I'm so in love with Ikuto…last night was…amazing…_

I sighed in satisfaction as I turned on my back to realize a sleeping Ikuto beside me. I felt his one hand was draped over my stomach as the other rested above my head, slightly touching the top. I turned again so that I could face him when suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his bare chest. I snuggled my face deeper into his chest, taking in that intoxicating scent of his, while one hand drew circles on my back as the other rested lightly on my tailbone.

"Good morning," his voice mused into the top of my head.

"Ikuto! Let go!" I whined only to receive a chuckle. He loosened his hold around me so that I could shift up slightly. I was now able to stare into his beautiful dark, violet eyes as he starred into mine honey-combed ones. I wrapped my arms around my neck as he kissed my check softly.

"How do you feel?" he whispered into my cheek.

"Good…you?"

"A little bit better than good," he teased.

I giggled and he laughed. It was music to my ears.

"Congratulations…you're all mine now," he growled against my lips. "How does that make you feel?"

"…Happy…you?"

"Same…happy," he replied before kissing my lips softly.

"I guess we should get up," I said even though I was reluctant to let him go. Ikuto only sighed as he released me and crawled out of bed. I still clung onto the sheets and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent. Suddenly I felt something hit my head. I opened and saw a cloth resting on my face. I sat up as I saw it was his shirt.

"Did you throw this at me?" I asked after Ikuto had slipped his boxers on. I blushed like mad.

"Wear it," he said as he searched for something. I only shrugged as I put on his black dress shirt and fastened the buttons. As I stood up, I realized the shirt could pass as a mini dress for me.

"Amu…um…where…are my pants?" Ikuto asked innocently as he searched for them. I blushed like crazily before noticing them beside my feet.

"Here," I said as I picked them up. Strangely there was some weight to the cloth. I decided to search for the cause and found a box in his front left pocket. I pulled it out and examined the box, only to conclude it to be a ring bow. I was mesmerized by the soft, velvet texture of the box that I'd completely forgotten there was something in it.

"Ikuto, what's in this bo—" I asked, but stopped mid sentence as I saw Ikuto kneeling in front of me…on one knee. He only smiled sweetly before reaching for the box. He opened it revealing a beautiful ring. It was a golden band with a blue sapphire stone in the middle, surrounded by two pink stones and two diamonds on either side of it. I caught my breath has he took the ring out of the box and held it up to me. He began to speak.

"Amu...two years ago, you asked me where my future lies. It's with you. Where ever you are, that's where I _need_ to be. If I couldn't be by your side, if I couldn't call you mine forever, I wouldn't be able to live. You are the breathe to my lungs, the beat for my heart. Amu, I love you so much and promise to love you forever and beyond. Will…you marry me?" Ikuto asked with a loving look on his face.

I had tears cascading down my cheek as I tried to choke out my response.

"Yes."

I saw his smile morph into a grin as his hand lightly grabbed my left, slipping the beautiful ring onto my ring finger, where it would stay forever.

After he stood up, he cupped my face in his hands as his thumbs brushed away my tears. I was both smiling and crying as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he whispered, "I'm still going to be a pervert…you understand that, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied back, receiving a chuckle from Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my _fiancé_.

**The End of the story, The Beginning of a new life for Amu and Ikuto.**

**It's finished! Complete! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE WRITING MISTAKES. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT TO YOU GUYS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE.**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, MY SCHOOL STARTED SO IT WAS PRETTY HECTIC. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I WOULD LOVE 450 REVIEWS!!! **

**THAT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!!! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS VERY MUCH! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, GREAT COMMENTS, EVERYTHING!!!!**

**MY NEXT STORY IS COMING OUT SOON! IT'S AN AMUTO ROMANCE/DRAMA. I HAVEN'T DECIDED ON A TITLE YET, BUT BE ON THE LOOK OUT!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
